Broken Wings
by orquidblack
Summary: Han pasado los años. Zero se ha convertido en un cazador que desea una vida normal, pero la repentina aparición de Kaname lo pondrá contra las cuerdas haciéndolo dudar de todo en lo que cree ¿Cuánto tiempo se resistira Kiryu al seductor purasangre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola!**

Aunque Vampire Knight no sea mío. Este es mi primer fic Zero/Kaname. De un tiempo a esta parte me enamore de la pareja. Me encantan juntos :)

Ojala les guste

Se aceptan opiniones y comentarios.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**"Sentimientos Silentes"**

Tal vez esa noche moriría. Un mal presentimiento lo acompañaba desde que salió de la Asociación. Ahora ya lo entendía. Lo habían enviado a una misión, con una adorable emboscada esperándolo.

Soltó un silencioso suspiro.

Todo el escenario parecía una zona de guerra, aún se escuchaban algunos disparos, pero fue el sonido de las cientos de dagas silbando en el aire lo que alerto al ex humano. Su privilegiada vista las vio antes de que cualquier otro ser pudiera hacerlo, pero supo con peligrosa precisión que eran demasiadas para contrarrestarlas por si mismo, si él se encontraba, nada menos, que en el centro de tamaña cacería, no podría con todas ellas a la vez. Sonrió irónico, era un cazador que moriría a manos de cazadores renegados.

Vaya suerte la suya, a veces creía que la vida se empeñaba en burlarse macabramente de él.

Se preparo para los impactos. Sin importar el resultado, él lucharía hasta el final. La sangre Kiryu jamás seria derramada en vano.

De un segundo a otro, las dagas comenzaron a caer sobre él. Con movimientos envidiables, esquivo cuantas pudo. Sin embargo, una de aquellas armas volaba directo a su corazón, sus instintos se lo gritaron, como rogándole que se pusiera a salvo.

Así que ese sería el fin después de todo, se permitió reflexionar mientras fijaba sus ojos amatistas en el objeto que iba a enviarlo a otro mundo.

Pero un silencio de muerte lo inundó todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, el arma nunca se acerco a él, de hecho, permanecía muerta en el piso junto a las demás. No alcanzo a cavilar mucho en esos detalles, pues un fuerte olor inundo sus fosas nasales, un olor muy conocido que siempre estallaba en carmesí. La sangre de sus atacantes era una esencia de muerte que lo perfumaba todo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…- murmuro para sí.

Y al momento, su cuerpo se tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte, y su vida. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar a pesar de los años. Ahora sabía quién había interferido a su favor. Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Hubiese preferido la muerte antes que eso.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-siseó a un lugar desconocido, con la voz crispada por la furia. Se estaba esforzando inhumanamente por controlarse, y no sacar su arma para acabar con la eternidad de ese infeliz en ese preciso instante. La estúpida promesa hecha a Cross en el hospital, era lo único que en esos momentos salvaba al purasangre de una muerte segura.

Una sonrisa se formó en un atractivo rostro. Observándolo desde su posición.

El silencio siguió presente, saturando y tensando el ambiente hasta límites insoportables.

El peliplata bufó con hastío ante la falta de respuesta del señor perfección. Perfecto, si se iban a ignorar, él era experto en ese tema. Se giró para irse, ya la amenaza estaba controlada, y no tenía caso seguir por más tiempo en ese lugar. No se volteó ni una vez para ver que hacía el purasangre, ni reconocer su posición específica, el infeliz se había mantenido oculto entre las sombras, y así era como prefería que estuviera. No quería tener que verlo.

Resopló cuando salió del edificio hacía la noche cerrada. La verdad es que ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasara con esos seres. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con él y su hermana, estaba en el pasado. Muerto y enterrado.

Con elegantes movimientos felinos se subió en su oscura motocicleta, y se marcho de allí. Mientras sentía como el viento golpeaba contra sus cabellos, y con dominio esquivaba los autos de la autopista, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la presencia del purasangre allí. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, lo más probable es que tuviera alguna intención siniestra para hacer lo que hizo. ¡Bastardo! Lo maldijo internamente, si le había salvado la vida, debía existir una razón concreta. Ese vampiro jugaba fuerte y siempre a ganador, ya lo sabía él por experiencia propia ¿Acaso ese chupasangre tendría algo que ver con los ataques a Kaien? Esperaba por su propio bien que no fuera así, de lo contrario, al diablo con su promesa. Con rabia apretó sus manos enguantadas en cuero contra el acero.

Acelero la velocidad de la moto. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. No, No, No. Él no era el juguete de nadie, que Kuran se fuera al mismísimo infierno si pensaba que él iba a entrar a su tablero con esa movida de salvador, primero lo mataba, o se mataba él mismo antes.

Sus planes en un principio eran ir a ver al antiguo director de la Academia Cross, pero el encuentro con Kuran, y el coraje que sentía, lo tenían demasiado perturbado como para llevar a un hospital su lúgubre presencia. De todas formas, se tranquilizaba al saber a Yagari y una guardia de más de diez cazadores, custodiando siempre a su padre adoptivo.

Giró en U su motocicleta en una de las grandes avenidas de Tokio para tomar una de las calles laterales que llevaba a los suburbios de la ciudad. Se interno en un barrio conocido por ser uno de los lugares más bohemios de la capital. Allí todo bullía en diversos restaurantes, bares, librerías, galerías de arte, florerías, tiendas alternativas, y la continua mezcla de extranjeros y locales. Era un lugar tan llamativo y colorido, que para Zero representaba la guarida perfecta. Allí podía pasar desapercibido todo el tiempo.

Había comprado un departamento amplío, algo lujoso y bastante cómodo en el último piso de un pintoresco edificio. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años Cross le hizo entrega del patrimonio económico que sus padres le dejaron a Ichiru y él. Con su hermano muerto, Zero había quedado con una suma increíblemente alta de dinero, que invirtió en bienes de raíces, es decir, su departamento y una casa en la playa. El resto del dinero descansaba en el banco acumulándose.

Con una seña escueta saludo a algunos residentes del edificio, y se subió al ascensor, inquieto por llegar ya a su casa. En poco rato se encontró traspasando el umbral de la puerta y desactivando a su vez algunas trampas antivampiricas, por si es que tenían algún invitado indeseado. Con presteza fue directo a la cocina para tomar algo de beber. Prendió la cafetera y mientras esperaba por su tan acostumbrada taza de café antes de irse a dormir, reviso los tres celulares que tenía a su disposición: El primero, lo usaba sólo para misiones y la Asociación; el segundo, para Cross y Yagari; y el tercero, para los únicos tres amigos que tenía. Precisamente este último tenía un mensaje no leído.

"Mañana a las ocho. En el mismo lugar de siempre" leyó Zero, y sonrió para si.

Al menos, con ese nuevo panorama, podría distraerse. Esos últimos meses habían sido terriblemente caóticos, y él simplemente quería descansar, alejarse de toda esa pesadilla, tener una vida normal.

Y ahora…. Ellos volvían, trayendo desgracias a su paso, como una peste. Estaba seguro que los hermanos Kuran habían regresado para entrometerse en todo, o sino ¿Por qué ese encuentro?

Detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Lo que significaban en su vida, sus sentimientos.

Con un gesto brusco se llevó la taza de café recién hecho a la boca, quemándose la piel, mas Zero no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni ardor. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>-Supongo que pese a estar preso en esa cama y el hospital, ya te enteraste de las noticias- la profunda voz del hombre que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, sacó al otro de sus pensamientos.<p>

El aludido, se acomodó un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia, y frunció el ceño brevemente ante sus palabras.

-Sí. Y por muy raro que te parezca. Estoy preocupado, Yagari.

-¿Por Zero?

El rubio asintió.

-No veo porque debas preocuparte por él. El chico ya esta grande, Kaien. Déjalo tranquilo. Ha demostrado con creces que se sabe cuidar bien, y que es una persona honorable.

Cross apretó los labios.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme. Es mi hijo-guardo silencio durante unos segundos, perdido en tiempos pasados-Zero quedo muy dañado después de la muerte de Ichiru, y la partida de Yuuki y Kaname. No sé si pueda soportar estar cerca de ellos otra vez sin que su odio lo consuma y corra sangre.

En el atractivo rostro de Yagari se dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

-Ya han pasado trece años, Cross….además mi muchacho es fuerte.

-Claro, es fuerte por fuera, pero en su interior no es más que un muchacho herido y desprotegido, y eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo

Los dos hombres se miraron, leyendo los pensamientos y preocupaciones que los afectaban. Los años de conocerse, las causas en común, y en especial, la presencia de cierto peliplateado como un hijo para ambos, los unía de una manera intensa.

Yagari carraspeo, al tanto ya de lo que preocupaba al rubio.

-Aún no averiguo por qué los Kuran decidieron volver. No creo que sea para asegurarse de tu recuperación-Cross le aventó un cojín, que el otro esquivo con gracia-¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Crees que Kuran intentara matarlo porque es el cazador definitivo?-lo cuestionó Yagari a la vez que tomaba asiento en un sofá de cuero café con el cojín lanzado sobre sus piernas. Se acomodó para dormir otra noche allí.

El rubio negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-No, Kaname está obsesionado con él-Kaien miró aprehensivo a su antiguo compañero de arma, alertándolo-Lo que no entiendo por completo es que clase de obsesión siente por Zero.

* * *

><p>La mujer de cabellos caramelo giro sobre sus pasos, observando su menuda figura ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto. Llevaba un vestido de hilo oscuro, una hermosa bufanda blanca, medias negras y unas botas altas del mismo color. Como era invierno, no podía darse el lujo de andar desabrigada, así que debía completar su atuendo con un abrigo blanco. Ese día se sentía muy bella y feliz, y lo que era aún mejor es que se verían. La ansiedad por verlo le mordía los huesos, y es que lo había echado tanto de menos.<p>

Sostener una relación como la que tenían, era muy complicado, en especial, por el trabajo de él. Aunque valía la pena, aquel hombre la había salvado y restaurado su corazón herido por el hielo.

Dándose un último vistazo, se marchó de su casa con una radiante sonrisa, sólo pensando en él.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar ni siquiera al centro de Tokio. Nada más andar un par de calles, fue abordada bruscamente por dos sujetos. Presintió el peligro, y sólo le basto mirarlos a la cara para saber lo que eran. La imagen de ellos observándola con una expresión pasmosamente seria fue lo último que registraron sus ojos antes de cerrarse.

* * *

><p>Un sonido constante zumbaba una y otra vez por su cabeza. No quería moverse de su cama, estaba demasiado cómodo, además conocía ese timbre y era el móvil de la Asociación, al menos por ese día no quería saber nada de esos sujetos, ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde. Apretó sus ojos tratando de volver a dormir cuando un nuevo sonido se escuchó. Ese era distinto. Era el tercer celular.<p>

Con rapidez se levantó de su lugar, y contestó la llamada.

-Zero.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito? Aún no son las ocho-le reprochó cabreado porque interrumpieran su descanso.

Escuchó el aire pasar frenético por la otra línea. Aquello le dio mala espina.

-Es Yori. Desapareció.

Los ojos amatistas de Zero, se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-lo cuestionó con aparente frialdad-¿Estás seguro que no está en la florería?

-No, No. Hoy iba a tener cerrado porque nos íbamos a juntar antes, y luego te veríamos a ti.

Algo en el estómago del cazador se estrujo.

-¿Viste en su casa?

- ¡No esta! ¡¿Qué parte de que desapareció no entendiste?-las notas de pánico en la alterada voz del otro cazador lo alertaron. Ambos sabían lo que eso podría significar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el barrio de Shibuya.

-Espérame allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola!

Vampire Knight no es mío por más que lo desee.

Gracias a los comentarios, lectores anónimos y aquellos que colocaron el fic en sus favoritos.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**"Rescate"**

Su sigilosa presencia se filtro por todo el recinto como si fuera simple aire, o un fantasma juguetón. Muy pocos, incluyendo cazadores, vampiros u otras criaturas podían llegar a notarlo si es que él no lo deseaba. Caminando por los pasillos sus ojos amatistas observaron con aire ausente la pulcra y monocromática decoración del edificio. Con un lugar así de feo y deprimente, cualquiera haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarse y largarse de ese lugar, pensó el joven Kiryu mirando momentáneamente el reflejo de la luna por uno de los ventanales del séptimo piso.

Con un cabeceo saludo a las enfermeras del turno de cuidados intensivos, y luego a los cazadores apostados regularmente de guardia afuera de la exclusiva habitación del presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, Kaien Cross.

Con una soltura que hasta una pantera en plena cacería le envidiaría, entró a la habitación sin siquiera golpear. Sabía de antemano cual sería el panorama que vería. Yagari en el sofá durmiendo y Cross en la camilla haciendo alguna estupidez para enfadar al otro.

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron con sorpresa. Su cuerpo se quedó clavado al umbral de la puerta después de cerrar esta última. Estaban muy cerca, delatando una intimidad en la que se rehusaba a pensar.

El cuerpo de Cross reposaba inmóvil sobre la blanca camilla del hospital, bien cubierto por las cobijas; Y Yagari a su lado, sentado en una fina silla de madera, sosteniendo una de las pálidas manos del ex cazador, en un firme agarre. Ambos descansando con los ojos cerrados, y una inusual actitud de paz.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Aquello no le calzaba.

Zero frunció el ceño. No quería agregar más pensamientos a su lista de preocupaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán allí pretendiendo que duermen?-los cuestionó con voz dura, cruzándose de brazos-Se supone que son cazadores-los reprendió.

Una carcajada, casi maniaca, siguió a las palabras del joven vampiro, quien se ofusco aún más. Kaien tenía un estrafalario sentido del humor, todo el tiempo conseguía exasperarlo, y más aún desde que estaba en el hospital, y él se había transformado en su diana de bromas. Zero frunció los labios, controlándose. Lo que más le molestaba ahora de todo eso, era que su ex sensei le siguiera el juego al demente de su padre adoptivo. Afilando su mirada, miró reprobatoriamente a Yagari, quien indiferente los observaba.

-¡Zero! ¡Mi Zero! ¡No te enojes con tu adorado padre!-lloriqueó el rubio con lágrimas de cocodrilo escurriendo por sus mejillas, estirando los brazos para que su hijo lo abrazara.

-Idiota-murmuró el aludido-¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a comportarte como un adulto?

-Nunca lo hará-le respondió Yagari sonriendo con petulancia.

-¡Son malos conmigo!-les dijo Kaien haciendo pucheros para conmoverlos inútilmente.

Los dos cazadores lo ignoraron.

-¿Y a qué debemos tu presencia?-preguntó el de cabellos oscuros, acomodándose mejor en su silla.

El cazador definitivo, se removió incómodo, alertando a los otros dos. Kaien dejo su berrinche a un lado, y su ex sensei se puso aún más serio de lo habitual.

-Tengo problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-el rubio cuestionó a Zero, sintiendo un extraño temor mordiéndole los huesos de pura ansiedad-¿Qué ha pasado?

En los siempre fríos ojos amatistas, se filtro momentáneamente un chispazo de preocupación y tristeza.

-Es Sayori Wakaba. Fue secuestrada por esa organización de cazadores renegados, de los que aún no conocemos quien es su líder. He venido a informárselos porque ustedes son parte de las altas autoridades de la Asociación, y si alguno de esos bastardos le tocó un solo cabello a Yori, será una hecatombe, y no quiero amonestaciones después-Zero les habló con calculada serenidad, algo que no sentía para nada. De hecho, lo único que deseaba junto a su compañero de armas era destrozar a los malditos que se llevaron a la chica-Kaito y yo nos iremos en unas horas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron pasmados ante tales palabras, por unos momentos creyeron que lo que el peliplateado les diría tendría que ver con los Kuran.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica?-habló Yagari, sin entender porque una simple humana estaría metida en ese lío.

-Es novia de Kaito. Es mi amiga.

-¿Irán solos?

Zero asintió a la pregunta del ex cazador.

-Esa es una locura. Son demasiados hombres contra ustedes dos. Podrían emboscarlos-Kaien se impaciento. Él, Yagari e incluso su hijo creían que su ataque había sido organizado por el líder de ese grupo. Su atentado había sido sangrientamente brutal, estaba vivo de suerte, y sin duda, sabía que parte de esos cazadores no eran humanos comunes.

-No necesitamos a nadie más. No confío en otros cazadores-aclaró el aludido-Tengo que irme.

Zero se giró, dando por terminada la conversación. Sus manos se detuvieron a unos centímetros de tocar el pomo de la puerta. Aunque odiara admitirlo, aún existía un tema que no habían hablado.

-Se me olvidaba-sus labios se curvaron en una dura mueca-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que los Kuran iban a volver?

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, la pregunta revoloteando alrededor de ellos como si se estuviera burlando.

-Zero…-intento justificarse el rubio, pero el aire pareció congelarse alrededor de los tres.

Ese aroma.

Esas presencias.

El peliplata apretó los puños hasta casi hacérselos sangrar, apartándose de la puerta como si esta quemara. Yagari viendo la reacción del más joven, y temiendo lo peor al ver al otro llevar su mano hasta su bien oculta arma, se movió con una inusual rapidez hasta alcanzarlo, y retenerlo por uno de sus hombros. La mano del cazador lo apretó con desmedida fuerza, casi haciéndole daño.

El único ojo visible del cazador de cabellos oscuros parecía gritarle a Zero "Tranquilo, muchacho", pero eso sólo fueron unos segundos que duraron hasta que un suave sonido pidiendo entrar los hizo cambiar su renuente atención.

-Pase-dijo Kaien con la voz repentinamente rasposa.

El tenso aire de la habitación, se ralentizo, y una pesadez abrumadora se apodero de los cuerpos de los presentes, como si sus miembros fueran ahora del más pesado plomo.

Por el resquicio de la puerta la imponente figura de los hermanos Kuran, Kaname y Yuuki, saturo el ambiente con sus embriagantes aromas a rosas. La pasmosa belleza de esos seres era tal que dolía incluso mirarlos, demasiado perfectos e inalcanzables en esa omnipresente aura de candidez en la fémina, y poderosa sensualidad en él. Kaname seguía siendo bello y atractivo. Más que atractivo: era absolutamente cautivador.

La trampa perfecta, pensó el ex sensei de Zero, mientras se aseguraba de mantener quieto a su antiguo pupilo, y además aprovechaba la situación para observar el comportamiento del mayor de los Kuran.

-¡Director!-gritó emotiva la menor de los Kuran, olvidándose de su correcto papel de princesa sangrepura, corriendo hasta los brazos de ese hombre que fue como un padre para ella.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Kaname!-la emoción también embargo al ex cazador sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Envolvió entre sus brazos a la chica con una vieja nostalgia.

-Buenas noches, Kaien-Kaname, los saludo con voz sedosa, embrujándoles mientras inclinaba su cabeza en elegante cortesía-Yagari Touga. Kiryu.

Zero se mordió los labios, temblando de mal disimulada furia, demasiado consciente de la presión de las miradas puestas en él, todas esperando alguna respuesta.

-Me largo-el desprecio en su voz hería como armas afiladas. No soportaba estar más tiempo allí presenciando ese teatro formado por ese par de chupasangres. Aquella escena le asqueaba, y además tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Los presentes lo miraron, pero él haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, salió de la habitación, cabreado y tenso por la intensa mirada con la que el mayor de los Kuran lo escrutaba. En el camino se cruzó con dos de los nobles que eran parte del séquito de esos purasangres. Rima Touya, y Aidou Hanabusa, quienes lo miraron como si se acabaran de encontrar con el mismísimo diablo, pero a él no le importo, de lo único que quería saber en aquel momento era de la repentina oscuridad que invadió su interior al verlos a todos otra vez.

No estaba preparado para ese encuentro, y probablemente nunca lo hubiera estado.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu introdujo de un golpe el cargador en su pistola "Bloody rose", y le lanzó a su compañero una mirada furibunda.<p>

-Esto es una trampa, Kaito. Se huele de lejos.

Kaito Takamiya resopló con sorna.

-Lo sé. Son demasiados.

El peliplateado echó una mirada a su alrededor, percibiendo con todos sus sentidos los inminentes peligros. Había algo por allí, al acecho, que lo inquietaba.

-Tú decides. ¿Lo intentamos o tiramos la toalla?-le espetó Zero con expresión sombría.

Los ojos cafés de su compañero brillaron, indicándole claramente su respuesta.

Kiryu se preparo entonces, cerrando su mente a todo lo demás: la oscuridad de la noche, el frío cortante, la adrenalina que le invadía la sangre reclamando un poco de acción. El lugar donde se encontraban era una gran bodega industrial demasiado accesible. No se podía registrar todos los depósitos del lugar sin quedar expuestos. Por lo tanto, todo decía a gritos que era una trampa, irónicamente su padre adoptivo había acertado, habían ido a parar directamente hacía una emboscada.

-Voy a entrar-gruñó Kaito, y sin vacilar se coloco un transmisor a la altura de los labios. Aquel artefacto solían utilizarlo en las misiones grupales-Si Yori esta allí, voy a intentar sacarla. Tú me cubres las espaldas.

Menudo plan, pensó el ex humano, pero no era el momento para ponerse a planear otra alternativa.

Ambos hombres se pusieron en movimiento, apenas y se podía distinguir sus figuras en la oscuridad.

De pronto, un gritó les helo la sangre. Conocían esa voz y temieron lo peor.

Zero habría traspasado la puerta primero, pero Kaito lo empujo con el hombro a un lado. Lanzándose después al interior de la bodega, se revolcó por el suelo hacía su derecha intentando ponerse a cubierto en alguna parte, y estudiar el lugar. Lo que vio no le gusto nada, en aquella bodega habían tal cantidad de productos químicos almacenados que podrían volar toda la ciudad con pasmosa facilidad. Oyó el ruido de las balas que pasaron zumbando junto a él antes de empotrarse en un cajón de embalaje que tenía a sus espaldas. Le pareció que había hecho una señal de aviso a Zero, pero ya no estaba seguro. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, y lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Yori, y sacarla de aquel infierno.

Entonces, su mirada frenética la vio hecha un ovillo en medio de los encarnizados disparos.

Kaito le dio alcance. Sus miradas hicieron contacto, la furia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su novia lucía agotada, sucia, y algo magullada. Intento controlarse por el bien de los dos.

-No digas nada, amor-Cortó lo que Sayori iba a decirle-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Takamiya cogió por debajo de los brazos a Sayori, y tratando de mantenerse agachado y a cubierto, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacía la puerta. Les parecía un camino eterno. Una lluvia de balas les cayó, y como alguien deliberadamente estaba esparciendo los productos químicos por el suelo, empezaron a producirse fuertes explosiones por todas partes.

Ardía el fuego por todos lados.

Kaito sintió la punzada del primer tiro en el cuero cabelludo. El segundo le dio directamente en el brazo derecho. Sin quererlo soltó a su novia, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Entonces apareció Zero. Su compañero de armas. El eterno luchador que nunca paraba, y nunca abandonaba a nadie en apuros. En aquella bodega, Zero iba a morir antes de abandonarlos. Mientras corría hacía ellos, los cubría con sus disparos.

-Levántate, Kaito. No estás tan mal herido-el peliplata los ayudo a levantarse-Salgan de aquí.

-Zero…-Sayori intento hablar, pero se contuvo embargada por las emociones, aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio.

-Nos has metido en un lío del demonio, Yori-le habló Zero en voz baja, pero con una extraña amabilidad- Va en serio. Muévanse y salgan de aquí.

Obviamente era una orden, y tanto Sayori como Kaito sabían que no era bueno contradecir a Kiryu.

Zero colocó de un golpe otro cargador en su querida pistola, con la intención de cubrir a sus amigos, atrayendo los disparos hacía sí mismo, se echó a rodar por el suelo, se puso de rodillas y disparó hacía los almacenes del piso superior. Mientras Kaito arrastraba a su novia con él, pudo vislumbrar fugazmente como caía un hombre desde arriba. La satisfacción fue inmediata. Zero era el mejor tirador que conocía, no tenía igual. Si disparaba contra algo, lo derribaba seguro. Incluso si morían esa noche, al menos se habrían llevado al enemigo por delante. Algo le hizo volver la cabeza justo en el instante en que una ráfaga alcanzó a Zero, empujando su cuerpo más de tres metros hacía atrás.

Una mancha oscura se fue extendiendo a su alrededor.

Enfurecido y rabioso, Kaito intentó alcanzar su propia pistola con la mano libre que no sostenía a Sayori, pero su brazo no respondía, y el temblor incontrolable que dominaba a la muchacha no ayudaba del todo. Impotente vio como el peliplata, desde el suelo, volvía su cabeza ligeramente para mirarlos.

-No, Zero. No me hagas esto-balbuceo entendiendo sus intenciones.

-Váyanse de aquí.

Sayori abrió sus hermosos ojos horrorizada mirando a ambos hombres.

-¡Zero, no!-sollozo la chica-¡No te dejaremos aquí!

-¡Maldita sea! Háganme caso.

De pronto, a sus izquierdas, se cerró de golpe la puerta de acceso, dejándolos atrapados en el interior. Allí habían demasiados productos químicos para catapultarlos y esparcir sus restos por todo Tokio, ellos lo sabían. Los tres se quedaron a la espera, aguardando a que la muerte les llegara de un momento a otro.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron los gritos, gritos de pavor, horribles y desgarradores. Entre el humo y el resplandor de las llamas pudieron ver cuerpos cayendo al suelo. No daban crédito a sus ojos: un lobo gigantesco, salvaje, se abalanzaba sobre un hombre que intentaba huir, atravesándole el pecho con sus poderosas fauces hasta alcanzarle el corazón. El lobo, de un espeso pelaje negro, y profundos ojos marrones, parecía estar en todas partes a la vez, abatiendo cazador tras cazador, desgarrando tejidos y carne, quebrando huesos con sus afiladas mandíbulas. Los tres mudos espectadores, lo vieron retorcerse para cambiar su forma por la de un cuervo colosal que se precipitó sobre otro de los cazadores renegados, para arrancarle, con sus garras y pico, los ojos de la cara. Fue una macabra pesadilla de sangre, muerte y merecido castigo.

Zero se había quedado inmóvil ante el sangriento espectáculo de ese ¿Ser? ¿Animal? Sintió sueño; los párpados le pesaban tanto que ya no los podía mantener abiertos. Mientras su cuerpo se quedaba aletargado, hubiera podido jurar que había visto al lobo retorciéndose de nuevo y adoptando la forma de un hombre.

* * *

><p>Los latidos de un corazón despertaron a Zero Kiryu. Latía alto y fuerte, rápido y agitado. De forma automática buscó a tientas su "Bloody rose". Siempre tenía su arma a mano, pero no la encontró bajo la almohada, ni junto a su cuerpo. El corazón latió con más fuerza aún, y notó en la boca el sabor de la sangre. Mientras se llenaba los pulmones de aire y valor, se obligó a abrir los ojos. No pudo menos que quedarse mirando estupefacto la habitación en la que estaba, No era un hospital, ni desde luego, la habitación de su departamento.<p>

Su cabeza comenzó a doler ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con Kaito y Sayori?

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer especialmente a:<strong>

**Kira Kuran:** Gracias por el review, me dio muchisimo ánimo. Ojala hayas salido de algunas dudas jajaja aunque aún faltan intrigas por resolver. Eso si Kaname quiere tanto joderle la vida a nuestro Zero como joderlo jajaja XD. Cariños!

**Lilith Kiryu:** Gracias por tus palabras, que linda eres! jajaja sí, es posible que Kaname se ponga medio pervertido XD. Sayori también me encanta y tendrá como un trío amoroso (Aidou, Kaito y Zero) jajaja es que es cute la chica, y Yuki deja mucho que desear. Abrazos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Gracias, gracias, gracias por el apoyo!

Me he apurado en finalizar este capí, y espero de corazón que lo disfruten. Ahora sabrán que ocurrio con Zerito XD.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**"Despertar"**

-Acabo de encontrarme con tu médico de cabecera, y me explicó que si lograbas reducir tu actividad física al mínimo, podrías salir del hospital pasado mañana-Yagari acababa de entrar a la habitación con su siempre envidiable calma, hablando casi como un autómata. Se sacó su estrafalario sombrero café de vaquero, y lo arrogó sobre el único sofá de la estancia.

Cross ignoró sus palabras. La preocupación por su hijo le carcomía las entrañas.

-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de ellos?-le preguntó con voz trémula.

Yagari Touga, exhaló una lenta bocanada de aire.

-En vez de preocuparte tanto, debes comenzar a ocuparte, Kaien-lo reprendió utilizando su voz de sensei-Entre más rápido te recuperes de tus lesiones, más rápido saldrás de aquí e irás directo a la Asociación para que podamos ocuparnos de esos mocosos, y de la propuesta de los Kuran.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada verdaderamente herida. A veces, el azabache se comportaba de manera demasiado fría, todo analizándolo siempre con helada lógica. Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo fuera más cálido, y lo viera de verdad.

* * *

><p>La nota discordante que provocó el sonido del timbre, altero el silencio en el que ambas figuras se encontraban. La muchacha respingó entre los fuertes brazos de él, despertando de un angustioso sueño del que no podía escapar, y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, rogándole en silencio que no se levantara del sofá y fuera a abrir la puerta de la casa. Los dos se contemplaron un momento, con el insistente ruido de fondo. Los ojos cafés de él se apartaron de ella dolorosamente, y con cuidado fue deshaciendo su agarre del cuerpo de la chica. Debía reconocer ante el mundo que su novia era inmensamente bella y cautivadora, sólo bastaba una mirada de ella para desarmarlo.<p>

-Tranquila, amor. Es él-le murmuro sobre la sien, antes de depositar un dulce beso allí, e ir hacía la puerta.

Kaito ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba, simplemente abrió, y el hombre al otro lado, quien portaba una encantadora sonrisa, tuvo que borrar su expresión de un porrazo al ver la cara apesadumbrada de su viejo amigo. El castaño le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera hacía la sala, en donde los esperaba Sayori.

-¡Takuma!-exclamó la muchacha parándose como un resorte para correr hacía los brazos del aludido, quien la estrecho con cuidado contra su pecho.

Takamiya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los ojos verdes del vampiro. El otro sonrió para sí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?-los cuestionó, mientras tomaba asiento en los blancos sillones mirándolos alternativamente.

-Es una larga historia-musitó apenada la chica escondiendo parte de su rostro en su flequillo-Y todo fue por mi culpa…. Ahora Zero…

Kaito atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacía si mismo en un abrazo intenso para reconfortarla.

-¿Qué paso con Zero?-Takuma no entendía nada. Acababa de volver de Europa, y las tres personas a quienes consideraba como su familia parecían estar metidas en graves problemas. Eso no le gustaba para nada, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarles.

-Desapareció…o…se lo llevó una cosa o ser. No lo sabemos bien-le explicó el cazador-¿Recuerdas a esos cazadores renegados de los que te hable la última vez por teléfono?-el de ojos verdes asintió, y se preparo para escuchar el relato de Kaito acerca del secuestro y rescate de Sayori.

Takuma se llevó una mano a sus dorados cabellos, despeinándolos con un aire pensativo.

-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí…-murmuró-… cuando ese ser destrozo a los cazadores, ustedes comenzaron a sentir sueño, y…. ¿a la mañana siguiente despertaron aquí? ¿Sin Zero?

Ambos asintieron con aire lúgubre.

-Y de eso han pasado ya dos días. No sabemos si él esta vivo o muerto-dijo el castaño mortalmente serio.

-Debe estar vivo-replicó Takuma negándose tajantemente a pensar en el ex humano como fuera de este mundo- ¡Es Zero, Por Dios!-exclamó, mientras sentía un violento vuelco en el estomago. No podía perderlo- Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos qué era esa cosa-la fría lógica de Kaito les cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Los grandes y hermosos ojos de la única fémina de la habitación, se llenaron de pronto de un suspicaz brillo.

-¿O lo qué quería?-balbuceo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para los otros dos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Yori?-la cuestionó el rubio con una ceja alzada-¿En qué estas pensando?

Para ninguno de los dos hombres allí presentes era un misterio que Wakaba era extremadamente inteligente y perceptiva. La respetaban, no por nada, se había ganado su lugar entre ellos.

Sayori se mordió los labios, inquieta por su repentina teoría.

-Es sólo que me pareció que ese ser nos quería proteger. Nos ayudo ¿O no?-los miró a ambos- Tal vez, Zero, no este en peligro. Quizás ese ser deseaba mantener a salvo a Zero y por eso se lo llevo.

* * *

><p>Zero ignoró el zumbido doloroso de su cabeza. Debía averiguar primero dónde estaba, por si es que era necesario preparar alguna estrategia para pelear o huir. Sus ojos barrieron el lugar. Estaba en una habitación, que pese a todo, debía reconocer, era preciosa. Las paredes eran de un marfil tenue, tan luminoso que costaba decidir si el color era real o producto de su agotada imaginación. Las alfombras eran gruesas, mullidas y de un ocre tostado intenso, una réplica de los colores de los altos ventanales que se abrían en tres de las paredes. El lugar estaba decorado con diseños complejos y relajantes, que despertaban en el ex humano la repentina ilusión de encontrarse sano y a salvo, algo completamente absurdo para él, quien siempre vivía y respiraba peligro. Meneó la cabeza, confundido, y sólo para asegurarse de que estaba verdaderamente despierto, se hundió las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta casi hacérselas sangrar.<p>

Volvió la cabeza para examinar el resto de la habitación. Estaba amueblada con imponentes muebles de época; la cama, de cuatro columnas, era más cómoda que cualquier otra en la que hubiera dormido a lo largo de toda su vida, incluso superando a las camas de su departamento y casa en la playa. Sobre un gran tocador reposaban algunos artículos, todos preciosos y al parecer, antiguos. Había varias velas aromáticas repartidas por el lugar, todas prendidas de tal manera que se tenía la impresión de que la habitación misma disfrutaba de la suave iluminación. Por un momento, Zero se pregunto si es que se había muerto y estaba en una versión, bastante distorsionada de los siete infiernos de "La Divina Comedia".

De pronto, los incesantes latidos que lo habían sacado del mundo de los sueños, comenzaron a sonar más fuerte, convenciéndolo de que estaba completamente despierto, y de que, aparentemente, alguien, o algunas personas cuidaban de él.

Zero miró frenéticamente por todas partes en busca de su pistola. Con toda seguridad, sabía que estaba herido, probablemente uno de los cientos de disparos que volaron por el almacén, lograron darle alcance. Reconoció que tenía ciertas dificultades para moverse. Hizo un breve diagnóstico de su estado, intentando mover con cuidado los brazos, y después, las piernas. Por lo visto, su gran capacidad de regeneración vampírica, no era la gran cosa, ya que sólo podía moverse si se concentraba y ponía todo su empeño en ello. Unas ganas irrefrenables de maldecir al mundo lo dominaron, pero el repentino cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y esos fastidiosos latidos, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Una sombra se dibujó de la nada sobre la cama, y su propio corazón golpeteó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que incluso llego a dolerle. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que ese incesante sonido había provenido siempre de su propio cuerpo.

Con cautela, Zero volvió lentamente la cabeza.

Sus sentidos, aunque estuvieran algo embotados, de igual manera, se crisparon. Un depredador estaba de pie junto a él. Era peligroso. Ese ser se creía invencible, y lo miró con sus ojos chocolates, carentes de toda emoción. Vacíos. Con un rictus en su boca, que de la nada, se le antojo sensual.

-Cálmate, Kiryu-declaró solemnemente.

Zero escuchó su voz, erizándose como un gato. Le fastidió encontrarla bella, suave como el terciopelo. Casi seductora. Y para su espanto, comprobó que no le salía la voz.

-Necesito mi pistola-casi le ladró el cazador con voz extremadamente rasposa cuando consiguió hablar.

Aquellos ojos estudiaron el rostro del peliplata atentamente, sometiéndolo a una prueba que le resulto incómoda.

-¿Estás planeando dispararme?-le preguntó con una voz extremadamente delicada, pero esta vez con aire jocoso. Se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas.

No había cosa en el mundo que hubiera deseado más Zero Kiryu que acabar con la vida de ese infeliz en ese instante, pero estaba agotado. Tenía que luchar para mantener las pestañas separadas. Observó un extraño fenómeno: se le ralentizó el pulso hasta que su corazón latió al mismo ritmo que el de él. Exactamente la misma sinfonía. Ambos corazones latían al unísono. Los podía escuchar latiendo, y eso lo perturbo de sobremanera.

Zero se humedeció los labios.

-Mi pistola, Kuran-volvió a repetir, frunciendo el ceño.

Kaname fue hasta el tocador, parecía que no caminaba, se deslizaba. Su cuerpo se movía con fluidez, sigiloso. Pronto ya estaba a su lado otra vez. Le pasó la pistola.

A Zero el tacto le pareció como reencontrarse con un familiar. Su "Bloody rose" era una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y lo sintió como una pequeñísima recarga de energías.

-¿Qué me ha sucedido? ¿Dónde están Sayori y Kaito?

De forma mecánica, intentó revisar el cargador, pero sentía los brazos tan pesados como el plomo, y era incapaz de levantar la pistola lo suficientemente alto como para pegarle un brutal tiro en la cabeza o al corazón al bastardo de Kuran Kaname.

Cuando Kuran quiso recuperar el arma, sus dedos le rozaron la piel. Lo inundó un torrente de calor tan inesperado que apartó, bruscamente, las manos del purasangre. Kaname, por su parte, se limitó a soltarle los dedos del arma con delicadeza y mostrarle el cargador, lleno y con un cartucho en la recámara, antes de devolverle su "Bloody rose" poniéndosela en la palma de la mano.

-Estuviste a punto de morir, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que tu vida corriera peligro. Te dispararon un par de veces, Kiryu. Aún estás muy débil-sus ojos chocolates detallaban intensamente todo el rostro del cazador, admirándolo-Tus amigos están sanos y salvos en casa de Wakaba.

-¡Quiero irme!-le espetó Zero removiéndose en la cama como una fierecilla ¿Cómo se atrevía a retenerlo allí? Intento levantarse, pero el brusco mareo que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza lo hizo volver a caer recostado sobre las colchas.

-Duerme. Vuélvete a dormir-le habló Kuran en una voz sorprendentemente baja, con un tono que se filtró por el cuerpo del ex humano, y en su mente, con la efectividad de una droga soporífera.

Kaname, lo tocó entonces, acariciándole el plateado cabello. Su tacto le resultaba a Zero familiar y un poco posesivo. Lo tocaba como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Lo estaba acariciando ¿Qué diablos se creía ese maldito chupasangres para hacerle eso? Cuando se recuperara iba a molerlo a golpes e iba a quedar irreconocible.

El cazador suspiró, incapaz de evitar que se le cerraran los párpados, cediendo a una necesidad imperiosa de dormir.

Kuran Kaname se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, observándolo mientras dormía. Aún podía sentir en carne viva el pánico que lo invadió en los almacenes al ver esa impulsiva y noble actitud de Zero, por darlo todo por sus amigos, incluso su propia vida. Sus seductores labios, se curvaron. Protectores. Él sabía que era un purasangre protector por sus pasadas acciones y actitudes para con su hermana menor, Yuuki. Pero la actitud protectora que le inspiraba Kiryu era distinta. Kaname se conocía así mismo mucho mejor que la mayoría de los seres, vampiros o humanos. Se sabía poderoso, y peligroso, y se aceptaba así. Ahora, sin embargo, en presencia de Zero, recostado en la cama, tan aparentemente frágil y vulnerable, lo era todavía aún más. Ese chiquillo rebelde era lo más sorprendente que le había ocurrido en todos sus siglos de existencia.

Kaname susurró su nombre e inclinó la cabeza hasta su suave cuello, aspirando su aroma. Apropiándose de él, lo cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos, apretándolos hasta que se recordó a sí mismo que estaba aún en estado delicado.

El purasangre pasó la boca por su piel con delicadeza, con cierta ternura, acariciándolo suavemente. De pronto, una necesidad, lo golpeó con fuerza, imperiosa. Escuchaba la sangre corriendo por sus venas, la presión ardiente y seductora que lo llamaba, que desencadenaba en él un apetito irresistible por ese cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, saboreó su capacidad de sentir, sin importarle lo incómodo que eso fuera, sin importarle que su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos aliviarse. Buscó las pulsaciones de la vena con la lengua, le humedeció la zona una vez, dos veces, y entonces, se la rasgó con delicadeza, para finalmente, clavarle los colmillos a fondo.

Zero, agitó los brazos, nervioso, y dentro de su inconsciencia, gimió, dejando escapar un tierno sonido de intimidad que provocó una tensión insoportable en el cuerpo de Kaname. La sangre del ex humano era dulce y suculenta, tenía un sabor que nunca antes había probado, indescriptible. Le provocaba adicción. Nunca habría de tener suficiente. Impuso su disciplina frente a su deseo. Con una pasada de lengua, selló, sin dejar huella, los diminutos orificios que le había abierto a la altura del tatuaje de su cuello.

Cuidando de mantenerlo sometido en su embelesamiento por el sueño, Kuran se abrió la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Lo fue estrechando entre sus brazos hasta sujetarle la cabeza por detrás con las palmas de las manos. La uña de uno de sus dedos se alargó hasta quedar afilada como una cuchilla, o una garra. Dibujó con ella una línea sobre su propio corazón, y apretó la boca de él contra su pecho.

Al primer roce de sus labios, se sintió atravesado por una pasión tan fogosa, que estuvo apunto de ceder a la tentación, y tomarlo. Se percató de que estaba temblando, su cuerpo bañado por una fina capa de sudor. Mientras tanto, un Zero Kiryu completamente ido, rompía el tabú, bebiendo insaciablemente de un purasangre.

Cuando el purasangre se cercioro de que el cazador/vampiro se hubiera alimentado lo suficiente, lo apartó de él, recostándolo nuevamente sobre la cama. Kaname se acomodó a su lado, y se vio, una y otra vez, tocándole el cabello a Zero, lo encontraba suave, como hilos de plata. Era un pelo rebelde, como su dueño, que no se dejaba dominar, pero descubrió que sentía debilidad por aquel cabello revuelto.

Inhalando el aroma de Zero, Kaname se dio la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con ese momento. Sabía que la próxima vez que viera abiertos esos preciosos ojos amatistas, se desataría una verdadera tormenta. Le impondría el sueño hasta la próxima puesta de sol. Mientras tanto, la red de protección que urdiría alrededor de ellos, los mantendrían a salvo de cualquiera que pudiera intentar osar en interrumpir su descanso. Rodeó el cuerpo del cazador en el refugio del suyo propio, mucho mayor, y sumergió el rostro en la fragancia suave de esos cabellos plateados.

Su último pensamiento, fue una certeza clave. Ya no podía volver al vacío y la oscuridad en que había vivido tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Sus finos labios pintados de carmín se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa. Sus ojos, hace unos minutos de un suave color chocolate, ahora eran dos profundas pozas reluciendo en brillante rojo escarlata. Tenía hambre esa noche, pero no de cualquier clase. No, no, no. Deseaba la tibieza de un cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo. El cuerpo de un hombre, de un macho. Tomándola hasta el cansancio, saciando todas aquellas ganas que por años había buscado en otros cuerpos.<p>

¿Hace cuántas noches dormía sola? Esperando a que él viniera a ella hasta el alba. Siempre una espera en vano, consumida en sus propias ansias e insanos pensamientos. Esperanzas falsas. Tocándose hasta el agotamiento, viendo entre las sabanas revueltas el rostro de un fantasma de plata.

Pero hace tres noches había vuelto a ver a ese fantasma. De carne y huesos. De sangre y corazón. Caliente y frío. Su sola presencia le hizo bullir la sangre como un volcán en erupción, y cuando lo vio al fin, después de trece largos años, todo volvió a ella como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo instante desde que partió de la destrozada Academia Cross. Quemándola. Zero era una entera ondulación de músculos. Irradiaba, peligro, salvaje e indomable.

Ella lo quería, e iba a tenerlo.

La vampiresa suspiró casi agónica.

Su hermano adoptivo, de la época en que había sido una humana, estaba magnifico. Un ángel de plata, intocable, irreal, sublime. Tan intensamente masculino. Sus ojos amatistas, penetrantes y pasionales vinieron a ella como si los estuviera viendo en ese momento. Zero Kiryu podía ser una mascara de profunda frialdad por fuera. Duro como el hielo, cortante y solitario, pero quemaba como un fuego helado por dentro. Atrapante, escurridizo y cautivador.

Los deseos de que la poseyera la enloquecían. Tarde o temprano Zero estaría a sus pies con el único fin de calmarla o enardecerla.

Pero mientras esperaba por él, esa noche debía darle a su cuerpo lo que pedía.

-Seiren-llamó a la eterna, guardaespaldas vampírica del Clan Kuran.

La estoica silueta de la fémina apareció al instante en la lujosa alcoba.

-Busca a Aidou. Dile que necesito verle.

Seiren se inclinó respetuosamente desapareciendo de allí.

El rubio noble llegó un par de minutos después. No fueron necesarios los intercambios de palabras, estaban acostumbrados a esa retorcida rutina. Buscar en un cuerpo ajeno la presencia del ser anhelado. Tomar labios imaginando otros; escuchar gemidos cargados con nombres impronunciables.

Mientras sucumbía a los embates del noble, la mente de Yuuki Kuran estaba saturada con la imagen de su hermano adoptivo. No importaba si era su sangre, su hermano, nada. Esta vez ella ganaría la partida de ajedrez. Kuran Kaname perdería la jugada, y ella se quedaría con todo.

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Zero"

"Serás mío, cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos a :<strong>

-**Kira Kuran:** jajaja mmm como que tu mente pervertida se sincroniza con la mía ;) y ya sabes en que cama , junto a quién desperto Zero y que le hicieron Muajajaja. Aunque el rebelde cazador no se la va a poner facil, y menos porque hay bastante competencia jajaja. Gracias por tu dulzura! tus palabras son una buena motivación. Abrazos!

-**Die. Konigin:** Es un placer hacer un aporte al fandom, ojala pueda hacer más si es que el tiempo lo permite. ¡Gracias por tu ánimo XD! y Sí, Zero se me hace muy felino, como una pantera o tigre, lo encuentro perfecto así, porque débil no me parece para nada nooooo jajajaja. Cariños!

-**Yocelin:** Mmm bueno Zero va a estar bien virgen de su parte trasera (para tranquilidad de sus pretendientes jajaja) así que no te preocupes. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

-**FchanHatake:** Holis! ya debes de saber quién lo salvo, quién se transformo con tanto poder y en que cama esta XD jajaja y ojala no te hayas defraudado. Ah! Yuuki como que nadie la quiere mucho (yo tampoco) pero sirve para ser buena antagonista XD. Muchos cariños!

-**laynad3:** Ojala te haya gustado la continuación!

-**Lilith Kiryu:** jajajaja Xd nadie quiere a Yuuki, así que nos encargaremos de destruirla ¿o no? jajaja bueno, tu dulce padre esta en "muy buenas manos" jajaja aunque a él no le hace gracia XD. Y ese trío/cuarteto jajaja no va a ser el único, digamos que Yori y Zero se las traen. Yori es un personaje muy genial :). Gracias por tus lindas y divertidas palabras!

-**Rouse Malfoy:** UUUU :) Gracias por el ánimo! Ahora no me he tardado con el 3 capí XD, espero te haya gustado :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Espero estén muy bien.

Gracias por su apoyo :D reviews, lectores anónimos y demases.

Besos y abrazos, ojala disfruten el capí.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**"Tormenta"**

Sayori Wakaba miró a través del cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, con cierta aprehensión en su corazón, mientras veía la atlética figura de su novio perderse entre las sombras de la noche. Inconscientemente se mordió los labios. Esperaba que el regreso de Kaien Cross, otra vez a la Asociación de Cazadores, desde su convalecencia en el hospital, pudiera servirles para iniciar de manera oficial la búsqueda de Zero, así contarían con más hombres, apoyo táctico, y por supuesto, los recursos que implicaban una alianza con el mundo vampírico. Estaba segura de que Kaito, Yagari y Cross harían lo que fuera necesario por ese testarudo peliplata, incluso recurrir al Clan Kuran.

Ya iban cuatro días desde esa fatal noche.

Se abrazo a sí misma en un gesto de autoprotección. No entendía el por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a Kiryu, era como si casi esperara verlo aparecer de un momento a otro por la casa, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía descansos entre misiones, y pasaba por allí a comer o beber algo, platicar o simplemente a ver televisión echado en el sofá con Kaito o Takuma, cuando el último estaba de visita por la ciudad.

Con suma tranquilidad se apartó de la ventana. Tenía un invitado, y se sentía bastante descortés por sumirse en sus pensamientos en vez de estar con él. Fue en su búsqueda, y lo encontró nada menos que en el balcón de la casa, apoyado contra un pilar, totalmente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sayori aguanto el aliento, y se lo quedó viendo embelesada. Pocas veces, Tamaki Ichijo, mostraba otra expresión en su rostro que no fuera su peremne sonrisa y calma, ahora en cambio, sus ojos de un clarísimo verde parecían reflejar las estrellas del cielo con una profunda tristeza que le caló hasta el alma a la muchacha. Ella conocía las razones de su pena, y deseaba con fuerzas que el vampiro pudiera darse alas de esperanzas y animarse a terminar con ese sufrimiento. Wakaba conocía con una dolorosa familiaridad, lo que era amar en silencio a alguien, y no ser correspondida.

Con suavidad carraspeo para llamar su atención, fallando fatalmente. La chica levantó una ceja color caramelo en claro sigo de que no le causaba mucha gracia ser ignorada.

-¿Un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos, Tamaki?-se decidió a interrumpirlo mejor hablándole.

El cuerpo del rubio vampiro se tenso por unos brevísimos segundos. Se reprendió mentalmente por no percatarse de la presencia de Yori, y es que cuando pensaba en él, sus sentidos se nublaban.

Tamaki la miró recomponiendo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Estaba distraído.

Los ojos caramelo de ella brillaron con astucia.

-No pasa nada-Sayori movió las manos restándole importancia al asunto-¿En qué pensabas tanto?

El rubio cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto.

-No creo que al Consejo de Ancianos les cause mucha gracia volverme a ver, después de todo, los he estado rehuyendo por años. En especial a los Kuran-de sus finos labios brotó un suspiro cansado-Pero ya no tiene caso seguir escondiéndose, menos ahora que Zero esta desaparecido-en su voz había una tenue nota de tristeza que alertó a Wakaba de que desde un inicio ella tenía la razón sobre esos dos.

-Estás enamorado de él ¿No es así?-le preguntó directamente, dejando al otro helado como una estatua de hielo.

-Pe…pero qué cosas dices, Yori-la increpó, pillado totalmente fuera de base.

Sayori hubiese querido soltar una carcajada con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo por respeto al vampiro, aunque una cámara fotográfica también le hubiese servido bastante para captar ese increíble momento con la cara del rubio. Se maldijo por no haberla traído consigo.

-Digo lo evidente-le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Takuma rehuyó la mirada azorado. Era como un niño pequeño al que habían atrapado en plena travesura.

La risa cristalina de la muchacha inundó el balcón con sus suaves notas, relajando el ambiente con su espontanea calidez, y es que reírse era una tentación irresistible, simplemente no pudo evitarlo más.

-¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo!-le dijo apuntándolo con uno de sus finos dedos-Yo no voy a decírselo a nadie-le susurro cómplice.

Takuma rodó los ojos. Estaba completamente perdido ¿Por qué Sayori tenía que ser tan lista en esos asuntos?

-No creo que tenga oportunidad-el rubio se despeino los cabellos en un gesto nervioso- ¡Por Dios! Estamos hablando de Zero Kiryu, el legendario cazador definitivo.

-¿Y qué?-la muchacha se encogió de hombros-Es tu amigo, por algo se empieza ¿O no? Además Zero y tú se llevan tan bien. Me gustaría verlos juntos. A ese cabezota le falta alguien que lo aterrice, que sea su hogar. Tú podrías ser esa persona.

-No….no lo sé, Yori-respondió en tono cansino-Ahora yo sólo quiero que él este bien, y que regrese a nosotros.

* * *

><p>-¡Que reunión más horrible, Yagari! ¡Cómo pudo Cross dejar que entraran a la Asociación!-exclamó un indignado Kaito mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el asiento del copiloto.<p>

El aludido no le presto ni la más mínima atención. Encendió su Ferrari California Spider negro, y echó a andar por las calles a una velocidad excesivamente alta a la permitida regularmente. Su objetivo: el departamento de Zero Kiryu. Su acompañante cerró los ojos, aún demasiado alterado al tener que haber compartido espacio físico y aire con Yuuki Kuran, y esa pandilla de nobles que la acompañaban. En especial ese rubio. ¡Oh! Sólo Dios sabía lo profundamente que detestaba a Aidou Hanabusa, y él sabía que la antipatía era mutua. Chasqueo la lengua irritado. Lo peor era que iban a tener que trabajar juntos para encontrar a Zero.

-No te quejes tanto, mocoso. Logramos lo que queríamos y ese era el objetivo-le dijo de la nada el otro hombre trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad-Al parecer la princesita purasangre aún tiene afectos por mi pupilo. De lo contrario, no se hubiera mostrado tan dispuesta a cooperar tan abiertamente con nosotros, y mucho menos a tomar decisiones sin consultárselas a Kaname antes.

-Es una ingenua-el castaño arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desdén- Sea lo que sea que sienta por Zero, pierde su tiempo. Él la odia.

Yagari soltó un suspiro.

-Los sentimientos de Zero no nos importan, sólo su paradero-le dijo de manera tajante.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Zero percibió fue su olor: limpio, fresco, y sensual. Meneó interiormente la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Ese ser era su enemigo más acérrimo, y lo único que debía ocupar sus pensamientos era el acabar con su despreciable vida.<p>

Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba él, encima suyo, exactamente dónde sabía que lo encontraría. Con sólo mirarlo, lo detesto aún más. Con lentitud sus manos palparon entre las sabanas en busca de su arma. Cerró sus dedos sobre su "Bloody rose" esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Extrañamente sentía un nuevo vigor recorriendo su cuerpo, sus energías se habían renovado por completo, pero no quiso prestarle demasiada atención a aquel detalle. Debía ser por el sueño. Sí, eso era.

-¿Te sientes mejor esta noche, Kiryu?-le preguntó Kaname palpándole la frente de pronto.

El cuerpo del peliplata se tenso, y por unos instantes perdió el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos.

-No me toques Kuran-le espetó con frialdad, apartando con rapidez su rostro de las manos del vampiro, una vez recupero su capacidad de raciocinio-Sal de encima de mío-le advirtió con voz helada.

Los labios sensuales del purasangre se curvaron en una sonrisa irresistible.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?-le susurró aproximándose peligrosamente al rostro del cazador, cortándole el aire con su repentino calor.

En un ademán, asombrosamente rápido, Zero levantó su arma apuntándola directamente a la quijada de Kaname. Ejerció un poco de presión contra la piel del vampiro, demostrándole que iba en serio.

-Pasa que morirás-sentenció con los ojos brillantes de determinación.

Kaname suspiró, ladeando el mentón. Con un movimiento cargado de elegancia y fluidez, se apartó del cuerpo del peliplata, otorgándole su espacio. Inmediatamente Zero rodó por la cama para ponerse de pie, con su cabeza trabajando frenéticamente con el único propósito de salir de allí.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi pent-house- Kuran vio al cazador esforzándose por registrar el lugar con sus sentidos- No te preocupes, estamos completamente solos. Esta es una residencia de mi exclusivo uso.

Zero bufó por lo bajo.

- Eso no me interesa, Kuran- le señalo, mientras caminaba por el cuarto como un león enjaulado, apuntándolo con su pistola-¿Con qué intenciones me trajiste hasta aquí?

Kaname sabía lo que Zero debía estar pensando. De seguro en su mente, sus intenciones no eran más que fastidiarle la vida, utilizarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Que equivocado estaba. Atrás habían quedado los días en que Zero era un peón. Había pagado demasiado caro por ese estúpido error, y no iba a perderlo otra vez por su ceguera.

-Puedes irte cuando lo desees, Kiryu. No eres mi prisionero, sino mi invitado-le dijo con voz calmada. Agitó una mano, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió en seguida, dejándole libre acceso para irse.

Zero le lanzó una mirada recelosa, pero aún así avanzo hasta la puerta con pasos sigilosos, como si estuviese caminando sobre un frágil cristal, manteniendo en todo momento su mirada clavada en la del purasangre.

-Antes de que te vayas. Debo advertirte algo-las palabras de Kaname lograron su cometido, y el cazador se quedo quieto, demostrándole que escuchaba-Tal vez tengas algunos inconvenientes con nuestro vínculo.

Zero frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué….qué estas insinuando?-apretó los puños de sus manos hasta blanquearse los nudillos-¿Qué vínculo, Kuran?

Kaname se encogió de hombros sin el más mínimo atisbó de inquietud.

-El que iniciaste tú cuándo bebiste de mí en la Academia ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-sus ojos chocolates barrieron su figura con acalorada atención-Yo sólo he terminado el trabajo. Ahora ambos estamos unidos para siempre.

Inmediatamente Zero se llevó su mano libre a su cuello, tocándolo. La inesperada sensación de placentera sensibilidad en la piel, lo estremeció.

-Be… bebiste de mí- habló como si acabara de recibir una sentencia de muerte.

La mirada hambrienta del otro fija en su figura, lo decía todo.

Zero podía sentir la ira más pura corriendo rauda por cada poro de su piel. Iba a matar a ese bastardo, al diablo con las promesas, al diablo con sus sentimientos, al diablo con todo. Los ojos del peliplata se enrojecieron, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza haciéndosela crujir, sólo sentía turbulenta tempestad agitarse en su interior.

El aire se violento.

Y como si se tratara de que todo ese tiempo, Zero estuvo acechando a una presa, los músculos de su cuerpo vibraron, y él se lanzó sobre el purasangre, derribándolo con perfecta eficacia. Una vez, encima de Kuran, sus brazos y puños frenéticos, iban y venían en picada contra cualquier resquicio corporal que pudiera ver de Kaname. La furia era tan ciega que hasta olvido que con su "Bloody rose" podría haber acabado con el vampiro en seguida. Sólo golpeaba, golpeaba y golpeaba, una, otra, y otra vez. Hasta que el piso dio vueltas.

No lo vio venir por culpa de su impulsividad, y ahora era él quien estaba debajo del vampiro purasangre, forcejeando, moviéndose incansable como una fierecilla atrapada. Gruñendo, dando patadas y manotazos a diestra y siniestra, quejándose, mientras el otro se limitaba a sostenerlo con brutal fuerza, pero espantosa impasibilidad en sus rasgos. Pero la paciencia de Kaname tenía un límite, en especial si se trataba del cazador, que con tanto movimiento contra su cuerpo, en vez de enfurecerlo, no hacía más que activarlo, motivarlo, excitarlo a que lo redujera y lo apaciguara a su manera. Por eso, se vio en la obligación de apretarse contra la figura del peliplata, aplastándolo con firmeza, para luego tomar sus brazos, llevarlos hasta arriba de su cabeza, y sujetarlo por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo.

-Tranquilízate, Zero-le dijo el purasangre sedosamente, intentando sosegar al inquieto joven debajo de él.

-¡Bas…bastardo para ti soy Kiryu! ¡Kiryu, oíste! ¡Suéltame!-le respondió con violencia el peliplata, sacando fuerzas de la nada para luchar contra ese agarre inquebrantable.

Kaname aplicó más presión contra las muñecas, arrancando un gutural jadeo de la garganta del cazador. Aquel sonido tuvo la virtud o defecto de embravecer el ya de por si frágil autocontrol del purasangre, quien pego sus labios contra la oreja de Zero, lugar en el cual su lengua recorrió encantada el lóbulo, hasta tirar suavemente con sus dientes del aro que adornaba primorosamente esa porción de piel. Le encantaba todo de él, su suavidad y coraje al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo alguien con un cuerpo tan suave podía ser tan endemoniadamente fiero?

Un calor burbujeante azoto desde sus entrañas el cuerpo tembloroso y terco del más joven, quien seguía rehuyendo del contacto físico pese a las emociones que estaban comenzando a acosarlo. Kaname apartó su cabeza del peliplata, dándole un breve descanso, que sólo duro los segundos suficientes que le tomó al purasangre controlarse, y acercar su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del de Zero.

-¡ ¿Qué mierda haces, Kuran? ¡SUELTAME!-rugió enfurecido contra los labios contrarios.

-Tienes que comprender que nuestro vínculo es irrompible.-Kaname sentía los labios quemándole como fuego ardiente mientras le hablaba al cazador. La tentación de tenerlo tan cerca era muy grande. Deseaba tanto besarlo-Nuestras almas están unidas a través de nuestra sangre. Ya no hay marchas atrás, Zero-le dijo por última vez, y lo soltó abruptamente.

Kaname Kuran, tuvo que autoimponerse siglos de disciplina para no tomar al cazador en sus brazos, tumbarlo sobre la cama, y hacerle el amor toda la noche, semanas, meses. Su relación era demasiado frágil aún, y el vínculo, aunque fuerte era, no estaba sellado por completo. Faltaba la entrega física para que todo culminara. La unión perfecta.

Y ese terco cazador sería suyo.

El purasangre se apartó prudencialmente de él, pero aún así estaba atentó a todos los movimientos del peliplata. Ellos eran una balanza en movimiento continúo por la imperiosidad de ambas personalidades. ¡Por todos los dioses! El deseo lo abrasaba, y la expresión que tenía en esos momentos Zero de gatito herido, no lo ayudaba en nada ¿Por qué el cazador no cooperaba? ¿Por qué él mismo tenía que ser tan condescendiente con Kiryu? ¿Por qué no podía tomar lo que quería?

Aquellas preguntas le sonaban tontas hasta a él mismo. Sabía porque, por supuesto. Porque lo amaba. Y aunque, el cazador no lo supiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

El sonido de un disparo, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. A menos de diez centímetros de su perfecto rostro, pasó silbando una bala de la legendaria "Bloody rose". Una elocuente advertencia para que no se atreviera a acercarse, o a detener nuevamente al joven Kiryu.

-Muérete, maldito chupasangres ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!-le gritó preso de una cólera, profunda, oscura. Sus brillantes ojos amatistas lo miraron furioso, alterado, pero profundamente herido, gritando en silencio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces todo esto? ¿Por qué yo?

Zero no podía resistir estar allí, con él, solos. Gruñendo como un animal herido de muerte, el cazador se fue con pasos agiles y rápidos. Salió de ese Pent-house sorprendiéndose por la elegancia del edificio dónde estaba ubicado, y aún más, al percatarse que durante todo ese tiempo, del que no tenía aún mucha consciencia, estuvo recluido en pleno centro de Tokio ¡Maldito Kuran!

El purasangre lo dejó ir, pese a que el vínculo entre ellos se resintió, tirando de él dolorosamente, exigiéndole que fuera tras suyo. Y lo haría, pero no en esos momentos. Zero era muy joven aún, y aunque le costara, debía darle tiempo para asimilarlo todo, espacio, libertad. Luego, tendría una eternidad para disfrutar de él, y cobrarse la intensa necesidad que sentía por su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Sin poder utilizar su acostumbrado medio de transporte, cabe decir, su motocicleta, al iracundo peliplata no le quedo más remedio que servirse del metro a esas altas horas de la noche. Suerte para él de vivir en Japón, y tener trenes funcionando hasta tarde.<p>

El vagón en el que se subió iba desocupado, al menos un miserable alivio. Los deseos de descargarse contra algo eran inaguantables. De un instante a otro se encontró golpeando sus puños contra el acero de una de las sillas, continuamente como una letanía de oscura violencia que no cesaba. Sus manos sangraban, pero él estaba ausente del dolor, ido en un mundo donde solamente importaban él y su dramático odio por Kuran Kaname.

Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo a él, se repetía en su mente mientras golpeaba y golpeaba. Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla de la que iba a despertar de un momento a otro. La vida no podía ser tan cruel con su existencia. Primero sus padres; esa mordida maldita; la muerte de su gemelo Ichiru, y ahora esto. La vida se ensañaba cada vez más con él, y eso ya lo tenía hastiado hasta el extremo del cansancio, trayendo otra vez esos insanos sentimientos de autodestrucción. Seria tan fácil apretar el gatillo, y terminar con su odiada vida, pero ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no Kuran se moría de una vez por todos, o lo dejaba en paz?

Estaba asqueado ante la simple idea de tener un vínculo sanguíneo con esa peste vampírica. Y lo más terrible de esa incómoda situación era que comenzaba a comprender al fin las palabras del purasangre sobre los supuestos inconvenientes. Su cuello, aquel sitio en su piel donde intuía Kaname lo había mordido, latía de manera infernal. Sentía que se ahogaba, que se desmembraba por dentro en un calor abrasador. Se apretó la garganta con ambas manos. Quería desaparecer.

Desganado y acosado por la necesidad que lo asaltaba, llegó a su departamento con sombrío aire. Sus sentidos lo alertaron en seguida. Su hogar no estaba vacío. Sin duda eran cazadores humanos. Alerta como un felino, se deslizo en el interior. Sus ojos se abrieron unos segundos por la sorpresa, que prontamente fue reemplazada por su acostumbrado mal humor ¿Qué hacía ese par metiendo las narices en sus cosas?

-Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos hacen en mi departamento?-los increpó con dureza, y con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis más sinceras gracias por sus reviews a :<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** Amigaaa! Tú tan dulce como siempre, gracias por el apoyo. La musa sigue rondandome XD, y esta ansiosa por tirar un lemon Zero/Kana aunque uuuu se debera esperar :( Xd jajajaja Xd. Miles de cariños!

**-FchanHatake:** Que libro más espectacular es la "Divina Comedia" bien intuitivo y oscuro XD. jajajaja mmm bueno cuidare harto de Kaname, que por cierto es exquisito :D XD porque debe ocupar su tiempo en perseguir a Zero jajajaja Besos y abrazos.

**-yocelin:** Hola! jajajaja no te preocupes que habrá lemon y lime jajaja y bastante cuando llegue el momento XD. Mmmm bueno que Yuuki engatuse a Aidou tendra su explicación, no te preocupes por él. Gracias por tus palabras! Saludines!

**-laynad3:** He continuado Xd , ojala te haya gustado...y bueno Zerito si q quería matar al pobre Kaname, ya llegara el día en que permitira que lo toquen conscientemente XD. Gracias por dejarme reviews! Cariños!

**-Lilith Kiryu:** Gracias por tus palabras, eres un amor! jajaja Sayori es tan inteligente, y ese cuarteto de amigos mm no sé como que se me hizo especial XD, sobre todo porque hay sentimientos mezclados entre ellos, me alegra que te guste. Ufff Kaname harto que tendra q lucharlas para tener a tu otosama XD ¿Qué opinas que debe hacer? :) Muchos cariños!

**-Sandyus:** Gracias por tu comentario, y por leerte el fic, es una agradable retroalimentación :) ehhh sí Zerito es un personaje indescriptible que da para mucho desarrollo, y su buena contraparte de Kaname igual jojojo y obvio que el pursangre se va a desangrar por Zero, no lo quiero fácil ni débil ¡NO SEÑOR! JAJAJA. Bueno, yo no detesto a Yuuki a morir XD , pero a mi ella me sirve como antagonista, no es personal jajaja... aunque quizás algunos la detesten por ser un personaje muy plano, puede ser. ¡Muchos cariños y abrazos!


	5. Chapter 5

Holis!

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve pasando unos momentos bastante tristes.

Ojala les guste el capí.

Besos y abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**"Alas rotas"**

-No insistas, Mocoso ¿O es qué prefieres terminar con una bala entre medio de los ojos? Zero puede matarte fácilmente.

Kaito le lanzó una mirada molesta, a la vez que tensaba la mandíbula, y sus ojos se dirigían de manera intermitente hacía las grandes luces de neón que podían verse desde la ventana del lujoso automóvil. Escasos minutos atrás cuando Zero los encontró en su departamento, buscando evidencias, o alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlos a dar con su paradero, intempestivamente el peliplata los echó de su casa, alegando que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y que no pretendía darle explicaciones a ninguno de los dos. En su furiosa e inestable expresión, quedo claro que no aceptaría réplicas, o el que se opusiera las pagaría caro.

-Pero es que Zero debió contarnos dónde estuvo todos estos días, no puede llegar y decirnos que nos marchemos de su departamento-reclamó casi echando humo por la nariz.

La risa oscura de Yagari resonó en el interior del vehículo.

-Zero siempre ha hecho lo que quiere, y si no quiere hablar, me temo Kaito que nada hará que lo haga.

-Es que….

-Basta, mocoso-lo cortó el cazador ya algo aburrido de tanta cantaleta por parte de su acompañante-Deja las cosas así por mientras. De todas maneras, podremos hablar todos más tranquilos cuando se presente en la Asociación, y le demos la gran noticia-el azabache remarcó las últimas palabras con algo de malicia.

Takamiya rió entre dientes.

-Por Dios, le va a dar un ataque.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname era todo autocontrol, inteligencia y belleza en su máxima expresión. El mundo era suyo, él lo sabía, y lo aceptaba como algo natural. La grandeza y el poder eran dos de sus más respetadas cualidades, sin embargo, algo lo molesto de sobremanera apenas ingreso a la mansión de la ancestral familia Kuran, y sus infalibles sentidos le alertaron de que muchas cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia, muchas más de las que había sido informado. Por supuesto, absolutamente nada de sus preocupaciones llego alguna vez a filtrarse en su inmaculada faz.<p>

Antes de llegar a su destino, vislumbro brevemente parte de las estancias de la mansión con evidente apatía. La inmensa casa gritaba lujo en todo su esplendor, antes tenía un aire tradicional japonés, pero con la llegada de Yuuki se hicieron importantes modificaciones que transformaron la mansión con un estilo mediterráneo, plagado de muebles italianos, colores cálidos, muchos ambientes abiertos, y por supuesto lujo dorado, casi todo tenía en algún lugar alguna clase de revestimiento en oro.

Una mueca cínica se formó en su rostro.

Sabía en que lugar de la mansión la hallaría, sin siquiera molestarse en rastrearla. En algunas ocasiones ella resultaba demasiado predecible para sus gustos, y aquello lo inquietaba ya que no sabía si fingía o era verdaderamente tan obvia en su actuar. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente para preparase para lo que venía. En ciertas ocasiones Yuuki se volvía demasiado cariñosa en sus demostraciones de afecto físico, y aquello sólo podía terminar derivando en la eterna conversación acerca de su compromiso no llevado a cabo. Un tema que el purasangre no quería tocar pues ya tenía sus propios planes, y desgraciadamente su pequeña hermana ya no formaba parte de ellos.

Empujó la puerta del salón de música, y la estilizada silueta de su hermana lo recibió desde la ventana, lugar que miraba con la vista perdida. De seguro debía estar contemplando el jardín se dijo el purasangre para acallar esa inusual voz que le advirtió del estado tan poco usual de su pariente.

-Yuuki-su masculina voz se filtro por la sala con la única intención de atraer su atención como hechizándola.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó la menuda muchacha radiante de felicidad volviéndose hacía él-Que alegría que hayas regresado. Todos en la mansión te extrañamos muchísimo, en especial, yo-le hablaba mientras se dirigía a él para abrazarlo posesivamente.

-Sabías que tenía asuntos que resolver-le respondió a la vez que correspondía el abrazo por educación-Ahora ya estoy aquí, y no debes preocuparte por nada, pequeña-el purasangre le imprimió un reconfortante tono cálido a su voz capaz de derretir hasta el más helado iceberg.

Yuuki Kuran le sonrió a su hermano con coquetería, acentuando el color carmín de sus labios.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte-le dijo ella separándose de él para comenzar a dar vueltas en el salón con gracia.

Kaname seguía cada movimiento dado por ella con fingido interés, desde su posición sentado elegantemente, en un imponente chaise de color marfil.

-Lo sé. Akatsuki me habló a mi llegada, de lo ocupada que estuviste visitando la Asociación de Cazadores-le espetó de pronto con firmeza, haciendo que Yuuki parara al instante de moverse y se lo quedara mirando con expresión de cachorro abandonado.

- Lo hice por ayudar a Cross, y a Zero ¿Estás enojado conmigo, hermano?-lo cuestionó haciendo un adorable puchero con sus labios.

-Claro que no-le hablo conciliador-Pero debes ser más respetuosa conmigo. No se ve bien ante nuestra sociedad que formes alianzas de cooperación con la Asociación en nombre de nuestra familia, si la cabeza de ella, que soy yo, no se encuentra-terminó de decirle reprobatoriamente.

La purasangre corrió hasta él colocándose de rodillas. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, suplicante. La muchacha sabía que esa era su mejor carta, siempre le funcionaba con todos los hombres a su alrededor. Sólo tenía que conseguir que su hermano se enterneciera por ella, y tendría todo a su favor nuevamente. Siempre actuaría frente a él como la frágil chiquilla de su adolescencia en la Academia Cross, y por supuesto, bajo ningún pretexto podía dejar que el otro vampiro viera sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No volveré a hacerlo, hermano ¿Me perdonas?-le rogó con los ojos chocolates al borde de las lágrimas.

Kaname asintió, sintiéndose totalmente incómodo y fuera de lugar cuando la muchacha cogió sus manos y empezó a llenarlas de besos como si él fuera una especie de Dios al que ella adoraba. Aquel contacto físico lo abrumaba ya que en los ojos y en la figura de su hermana no hacía más que ver al cazador peliplata como una imagen burlona que no hacía más que jugar con su mente y corazón. Ojala Zero fuera quien estuviera allí a su lado, de rodillas ante él.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu apretó los dientes haciendo crujir su mandíbula. Oía el incesante timbre de manera desquiciante en su cabeza, y el deseo repentino de abrir la puerta y volarle la cabeza al intruso que osaba interrumpir su paz, se transformó en una obsesión bastante difícil de reprimir. Llevaba dos días encerrado en su casa desde que se libró de Kuran y se encontró con Kaito y Yagari, aún no quería ver a nadie porque su mente y su cuerpo eran un caos total. Dejó que el timbre sonara con la ilusión de que el indeseado visitante se aburriera y se marchara, pero para su desdicha, la visita era bastante perseverante para su gusto.<p>

Con el ceño evidentemente fruncido, una expresión bullendo en enfado contenido, y sus usuales movimientos de felino, llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien se encontrara de frente.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con sus ojos de esmeralda, y todo su enfado pareció enfriarse de golpe.

-Zero.

-Takuma.

El rubio sonrió radiante, una expresión de honesta felicidad. Sintió el irresistible impulso de abrazar al peliplata, pero se contuvo más por temor a su reacción que por respeto.

-Me alegra verte bien-logró decir el vampiro noble embargado por la emoción.

El cazador lo miró con tranquilidad, haciéndole una señal para que entrara a la casa y lo siguiera rumbo a la cocina en dónde se concentró en preparar dos tazas de café. Desde allí Ichijo pudo ver a través de una gran ventana las luces iluminando la hermosa ciudad mientras esperaba a que su amigo se sintiera cómodo para hablar.

-No sabía que estabas en Tokio. Creí que te quedarías por más tiempo en Europa-habló de pronto Zero entregándole a su acompañante una de las tazas.

-Mi regreso fue algo inesperado, pero oportuno con tu desaparición. Nos preocupaste, Zero.

La poderosa figura del cazador se tensó ante sus palabras, una ondulación de músculos que mostraba lo peligroso que era.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y decirme lo que sea. No voy a juzgarte, y si no quieres hablar, voy a respetarte y seguir a tu lado-había tanta transparencia y convicción en sus palabras que el peliplata estuvo a punto de contárselo todo, de liberarse de esa poderosa carga.

-No puedo decírtelo…no aún al menos-contestó el cazador algo decaído depositando su taza de café en una encimera-¿Me entiendes?

Takuma le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante a la vez que bebía un sorbo del cálido líquido.

-Por supuesto.

El peliplata hubiese querido agradecerle ese voto de confianza tan absoluta que veía en la mirada de su amigo, pero un inesperado fogonazo de dolor lo atravesó de pies a cabeza. Sintió un calor punzante a la altura de su abdomen, un dolor tan intenso que lo hizo tambalearse ligeramente, atrayendo la atención del otro vampiro al instante.

-¿Qué sucede, Zero? ¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó alarmado dejando la taza a un lado.

-No me siento bien-replicó tirante, llevándose una mano a la garganta en un claro signo de necesidad.

Takuma lo estudió detalladamente con ojos sabios. La clara expresión corporal de cada parte de Kiryu lo decía todo. Le recordó tanto a su tiempo en la Academia.

-Necesitas sangre, Zero. Bebe de mí-el aludido lo miró con pánico plasmado en sus ojos amatistas. Al instante comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No….no….no.

Zero se resistía. Aquella dolorosa sensación le era espantosamente familiar, de aquel tiempo en que tan cerca estuvo de caer en el Nivel E. Se sentía aterrado y atrapado. Necesidad de sangre fresca. Necesidad por una sangre en específico. Rebelándose internamente vio la indiscutible imagen del poderoso purasangre Kuran Kaname dominar sus sentidos, llamándolo, invitándolo a ir en su busca y saciar esa acuciante sed de él, por él.

-Por favor…lo necesitas-le rogó el rubio desesperado. Le dolía ver al peliplata así.

El olor de la sangre inundó el ambiente, un delicioso manjar que volvió escarlata los ojos de Kiryu, quien luchando desesperado por su cordura, miraba a Takuma conmocionado. El noble acababa de realizarse un corte a la altura de la aorta en su cuello, con sus uñas transformadas en garras. Sangre noble derramada que cantaba como una sirena, invitando al otro a caer en la tentación de su oferta.

-Toma de mí todo lo que quieras-le dijo acercándose a él hasta que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, exponiendo su cuello.

Kiryu se acercó dudoso y tembloroso, con la sed bullendo en su sistema como la peor de las enfermedades. Olió aquel cuello níveo cubierto de sangre, y deseó profanarlo con todas sus fuerzas; su lengua casi con vida propia se aventuró a probar tamaño elixir de aquella porción de piel. Antes de incrustar sus alargados colmillos en Takuma, las miradas verdes y amatista se cruzaron, el noble sintió que el corazón le saltaba del pecho. Enseguida notó el nudo en el estómago que respondía a la intensidad del amor que le inspiraba el joven cazador. Era una emoción contra la que había luchado durante muchos meses, pero que crecía noche tras noche y lo llenaba tan avasalladoramente que casi ni se reconocía a sí mismo. Había en Zero una fuerza que lo atraía y lo hacía caer en sus redes inevitablemente. Tal vez nunca podría precisar, en que momento le había ocurrido, ese amor y esa necesidad por Zero, que no hacía más que aumentar con el tiempo.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que un gemido de eufórico placer brotara de su boca apenas su sangre comenzó a pasar hacía Kiryu. Sentía el precioso vínculo de la vida unirlos a ambos, y lo más importante, lo sentía tembloroso junto a su cuerpo. Toda una fantasia. Abrazó al cazador mientras se alimentaba, y con pasos seguros fue caminado con él hasta su dormitorio.

Las dos figuras vampíricas cayeron suavemente sobre las colchas de la cama.

Zero suspiró, removiéndose incómodo aún entre el sueño y la consciencia. Su cuerpo ya no pesaba como antes, tampoco estaba ese malestar infernal que tanto lo acoso la noche pasada. Si no hubiese sido por Takuma. Al recordarlo, se giró bruscamente en su cama, y se encontró con la estampa del durmiente vampiro de ojos verdes, recostado a su lado. Interiormente se sonrió con algo de inesperada ternura, Ichijo era un excelente amigo. Dudaba haber sobrevivido la noche entera sin buscar a Kuran de no ser por él.

Kuran. La imagen del purasangre cerca de él, susurrante, hablándole del vínculo, lo atormentaba. Él no era estúpido, sabía que se encontraba en un punto de quiebre, y que más temprano que tarde debía tomar una decisión con respecto a ese purasangre, y su "inusual" relación, sólo esperaba que lo que decidiera no fuera su ruina.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Takuma, se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba un baño para refrescarse el cuerpo y el alma. Se sentían tan mermado por dentro que se despreciaba a sí mismo constantemente. Se desnudo con rapidez, y abrió el grifo del agua, pero antes de meterse bajo el chorro, se vio ante el espejo. Su rostro reflejado era una macula de indiferencia, sin embargo, sus ojos hablaban de un dolor agudo. Un tormento silencioso.

-Me ataste a ti maldito, Kuran-masculló con desesperación ante su imagen. Una desazón que no sentía desde la pérdida de sus padres e Ichiru lo dominaba en lenta agonía.

Atado por toda la eternidad a él.

* * *

><p>Él supo enseguida con una precisión absoluta de que se encontraba allí. Su energía, su presencia, su inconfundible olor seduciendo a todo el que cayera bajo su influjo. Con agresividad se mordió la lengua evitando hacérsela sangrar, odiaba haberse vuelto tan sensible a ese ser. Se estaba convirtiendo en una siniestra obsesión, una obsesión enfermiza que corría como lava por sus venas, ansiosa y necesitada de su elixir de vida.<p>

Con tozudez se cuadró de hombros e ingresó sin tocar a la sala de conferencias de la Asociación de Cazadores, instintivamente barrió el lugar con sus sentidos de cazador: Estaba Kaien; su ex sensei Yagari; su amigo Kaito; y cuatro vampiros más, Kuran, Akatsuki, Hanabusa y Seiren. Sintió sobre sí mismo la mirada penetrante de cada uno de los presentes, estudiándolo y evaluándolo a su vez. Sabía que en esa reunión tratarían un tema importante que debía mantenerse en absoluta confidencialidad.

-¡Mi amado hijo, me alegra tanto que hayas venido!-el presidente de la Asociación corrió hasta él abrazándolo de manera asfixiante.

-¡Suéltame!-bufó el peliplata luchando por desprenderse del otro hombre antes de sentir deseos de matarlo. Aunque a una parte de él le alegraba ver a su padre adoptivo totalmente recuperado, era demasiado natural en su ser rechazar cualquier tipo de contacto físico como para evitarlo ahora.

Instintivamente los labios del purasangre se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena. A pesar del tiempo la relación entre ese par seguía igual.

-Ya cálmense-la voz de la cordura por parte de Yagari controlo el instinto asesino de Zero, y logró que se separaran padre e hijo.

Aidou soltó una infantil risilla que pareció quedarse estancada en su garganta cuando Takamiya lo miró como si pudiera despedazarlo con sus ojos. Entre ambos enturbiaron el ambiente desafiándose.

-Cállate chupasangre. No hay nada gracioso aquí a excepción de tu rostro-Kaito le soltó las palabras con acidez.

Los ojos aguamarina del noble vampiro luchaban por convertirlo en hielo. Entre ellos había una rivalidad de años que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Maldito e insignificante cazador parece que quieres ser una estatua-Aidou extendió los brazos en un gesto de desafío. A través de su semblante normalmente risueño y compuesto, se vio asomar una ira profunda contendida durante años.

-¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a mí sanguijuela?-el cazador castaño respiraba aceleradamente, y la rabia que se le acumulaba en la boca del estómago estaba a punto de hervir.

Toga Yagari suspiró e hizo un gesto hacía los dos hombres.

-Basta. Pueden irse, los dos, si siguen comportándose como críos. No estamos aquí por sus rencillas personales-los reprendió el cazador azabache ya bastante harto de tanta estupidez junta.

Los ánimos parecieron sosegarse, o al menos los involucrados fingieron mejor autocontrol. Zero bufó hastiado hasta que escucho su voz.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Kiryu-la sedosa voz del purasangre logró erizar cada vello de la piel del peliplata. Una provocación premeditada.

El cazador peliplata apretó la mandíbula. Una ola de rabia lo sacudió entero.

Y sólo en ese momento Zero se dignó a mirarlo de frente. Sus amplios hombros resaltaban con su poderío y fuerza. Kaname era el vampiro más atractivo que había visto en su vida, aunque se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. En su rostro había una belleza masculina sobrenatural, y sus ojos oscuros, chocolates, cuando lo observaban directamente, brillaban como rubíes, un destello que en seguida le calentó la sangre en las venas al cazador. Todo en aquel ser parecía diseñado para llamarlo.

Kuran se movió, con una rara elegancia, que al andar, mostraba a su cuerpo en un conjunto de músculos vivos, sutiles como un gran felino en busca de su presa. Zero comenzaba a sospechar que él era esa presa.

-Kuran-dejó escapar Zero en una especie de silbido, para luego cerrar sonoramente los dientes como si gruñera.

Kaien se aclaró la garganta, ignorando deliberadamente la fuerte tensión del ambiente. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, una tarea titánica.

-Quiero informarles que hemos establecido una alianza de cooperación mutua entre la Asociación y el Clan Kuran para eliminar al grupo de cazadores renegados y a su misterioso líder. Por lo tanto, les pido tanto a vampiros como cazadores que colaboremos en la mayor armonía y tranquilidad posible. Desde ahora en adelante ambos bandos uniremos fuerzas en nuestras misiones trabajando en equipos en conjunto.

El cerebro de Zero sufrió un corto circuito. Oh, no. Todo en él se rebeló con un golpe interno de furia. Trabajar juntos no, nunca. No con él.

"Me necesitas" la voz del purasangre fue directo a su interior, intima como una caricia de seda. Utilizando una vía mental que los mantenía fuertemente unidos. "Tranquilo, Zero"

El cazador definitivo se volvió bruscamente hacía Kuran, estupefacto. Nadie en la sala había escuchado esas palabras a excepción de él, entonces sólo podía ser obra de aquel infernal vínculo entre ambos.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Kuran Kaname lo había transformado en un pájaro con las alas rotas, atrapado entre sus manos, y sin escapatoria, para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:<strong>

-**:** Hola! lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, y espero te haya gustado ver más cerca a Zero y Takuma (tenías razón con lo de Word). Ya vendrá mucho zero y kaname, ahora que trabajaran juntitos XD jajaja. Gracias por tus dulces palabras! Cariños.

-**Rouse Malfoy:** jajajaja Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y los personajes XD...Si Zero se da a querer XD. Mmm bueno no quiero hacer sufrir a Takuma, y te aseguro que cuidare sus corazones :D. Saludines!

-**Yocelin:** Mmmm yuuki si que tiene sus planes XD, ya se ira viendo que tan mala puede ser por el amor de Zero mmm a mi me gusta hacersela dificil a Kaname jajaja así que a luchar por el cazador se ha dicho. Gracias por tu apoyo!

-**FchanHatake**: Gracias por tus sinceras palabras. Jajajaja Zero es un personaje muy amplio para explotar, podría considerar hacerlo cantar en algún capí jajaja sería como un regalo para ti XD. Bueno muchisimos cariños, ojala te siga gustando el fic. :)

-**Lilith Kiryu:** Gracias por los saludos de tus amigas, y tu dulce apoyo! Mmm bueno kaname ya tendra tiempo para hacer todo lo que me recomendaste XD jajaja y Zero con Takuma también se las traeran, me gusta la face de Zero siendo irresistible Muajajaja. Cariños y abrazos!

-**Scholita**: Ups sorry por demorarme en actualizar, pero estaba muy triste y herida. Ufff Zero ya se dara cuenta, al menos ira disminuyendo su resistencia a Kuran XD. Saludines!

-**bloody child**: Thank you for your sweet words! Is very important to me your opinion, and i hope that you continue reading my history :) ¡Kisses!

-**Hohenheim**: Gracias por leerme, y tu opinión! Cariños!

-**Izhyoh**: Gracias por tu comentario! Ojala hayas seguido leyendo, y puedas decirme que te parece. Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Lamento la demora en actualizar pero el capí se me borro y tuve que reescribirlo :(

Espero sea de su agrado, y gracias por los reviews, lectores y apoyo.

Besos y abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

**"Open your eyes"**

-Sé que no es de mi interés, pero ¿Vas a dejar de moverte en algún momento? Es irritante verte con complejo de pulga.

Aidou Hanabusa se quedó quieto en el centro de su habitación en la mansión Kuran, sus ojos se perdieron en la majestuosa decoración, demasiado dorado para su gusto, pero eran los deseos de la princesa Yuuki así que nada podía decirse al respecto. Su respingada nariz se arrugo brevemente, rechazando las palabras de su primo.

-Me muevo porque estoy nervioso y enojado ¿Acaso no te incómoda trabajar con esos cazadores?-lo cuestionó poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

El otro hombre en la habitación, se acomodó su cabellera color fuego en un gesto elegante y despreocupado, luego recostó su largo cuerpo en el sillón estilo Luis XIV en el que estaba sentado, con cierta desfachatez, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de porcelana China con un humeante té de jazmín.

-La verdad es que no. Kiryu es un buen tipo-respondió con calma.

Aidou le lanzó una mirada herida, que el pelirrojo ignoro mientras bebía su té.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Kyriu nos odia desde la época de la Academia, y lo demuestra abiertamente. Si pudiera nos mataría a todos. Empezando por Kaname-replicó volviendo otra vez a moverse por el lugar.

-No. Si Kyriu quisiera ya nos hubiera matado. Recuerda que es el cazador definitivo, y tiene la capacidad de sobra para hacerlo-lo corrigió el otro noble.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua en una mueca infantil, y luego resoplo fastidiado.

-Admítelo. Sólo estás celoso-la mirada analítica de Kain lo atravesó-¿Aún la extrañas no es así?

El rubio dio un respingo. Aquella pregunta le cayó como agua hirviendo sobre él. Inconscientemente suspiro trayendo a la memoria breves esbozos de los momentos que compartió con la chica. Su preciosa sonrisa, su inteligencia, ese valor que demostraba ante cualquier prueba que le pusiera la vida, la intensidad de sus sentimientos cuándo decidió quedarse a su lado, y aceptarlo tal cual era.

Y él había sido tan estúpido, la había perdido por dejarse dominar por la aristocracia de su familia. Rechazándola y despreciándola cruelmente sin advertir siquiera que desde el momento en que ella se fue de su vida, todo había perdido sentido para él. Era una sombra consumida por las culpas, y los remordimientos.

En una pequeña muestra de dolor cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Odio a Kaito Takamiya-sentenció escupiendo las palabras-Matare a ese cazador.

Kain elevó una ceja, y luego negó con la cabeza. Su primo era un caso perdido.

-Pues no deberías, si hace feliz a la mujer que amas.

El corazón de Hanabusa retumbo de dolor. La verdad de lo que encerraba lo dicho por su primo, era innegable. Él ya estaba bastante podrido por dentro después de convivir y compartir tanto con Yuuki Kuran como para acercarse otra vez a Sayori. Si bien odiaba con todo su ser a Takamiya, si él la hacía sonreír, bien valía su martirio con la princesa purasangre con tal de que no le pusiera un solo dedo encima a ella. Aunque muy dentro suyo no pudiese evitar que se moviera el suave e irresistible anhelo de recuperar a su viejo amor.

* * *

><p>-¿Te quedas a cenar? Kaito debe estar por llegar.<p>

Zero negó con la cabeza, y se levantó del sofá comenzando a buscar su gabardina.

-Lo siento, Yori. Debo irme. Takuma se esta quedando conmigo, y ya debe estar preocupado por mi tardanza.

Sayori le lanzó una mirada maliciosa mientras intentaba acallar una risa traicionera.

-Deja de mirarme así, y cállate-las pálidas mejillas del cazador se colorearon- No es lo que crees-se defendió en tono hosco.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Zero. Ustedes son muy, muy, muy buenos amigos-lo picó la muchacha quien se había levantado para ir al comedor, dejándolo solo.

El peliplata frunció el ceño, tratando de ignorar las palabras dichas por la chica. No quería caer en el juego ya que sabía que Sayori comenzaría a molestarlo, y no lo dejaría ni por las buenas, ni por las malas. Terminó de colocarse su gabardina color caqui, y pese a que la tentación de largarse de la casa de sus amigos era grande, no podía hacerlo sin al menos despedirse.

Bufó de mal humor.

Llegó al comedor, y allí Sayori ya se encontraba colocando la vajilla para dos personas en una mesa de roble rustico. Su imagen se le antojo sumamente dulce, y maternal. La relación de sus dos amigos siempre le hacía sentir un grato calor de hogar, algo que había perdido siendo muy niño. Ya podía imaginar el momento en que Yori y Kaito fueran padres, ambos harían un excelente trabajo.

Se sonrió interiormente.

La castaña al percatarse de su presencia, le sonrió conciliadora.

-Mira, sé lo que estas pensando, Yori. Y aunque hubiera alguna posibilidad con Takuma…-la profunda voz de Zero la sobresalto-…No puedo hacer nada ahora… porque tengo un vínculo con Kuran, y no sé que implicancias tiene. Estoy arruinado.

A la castaña se le cayeron los cubiertos de las manos, impresionada por el calibre de las palabras de su amigo. Se lo quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras un tenso silencio se instalaba entre los dos. El peliplata podía escuchar la respiración irregular de ella, y se arrepintió profundamente de haber soltado esa información. Se sentía ahogado con el tema del vínculo, con tener que trabajar junto a Kuran, y la única persona que tal vez le hablaría con sensatez y confianza era Wakaba, además de que ella no lo juzgaría.

-Imagino que hay una larga historia detrás de tus palabras. Cuéntame-apenas se recupero de la impresión, la chica se ánimo a hablar, invitándolo con un gesto a que se sentara en el comedor, y se desahogara.

Farfullando palabras ininteligibles, y frunciendo su ceño aún más, se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos, en una actitud ciertamente defensiva.

-No hay mucho que contar, Yori. Yo bebí de Kuran en la Academia para no caer en el nivel E, y cuándo te secuestraron ese infeliz bebió de mí. Se formó un vínculo y….mi vida es un asco-le contó con rapidez sin mirarla a los ojos, se sentía algo avergonzado de su confesión, y tontamente deprimido, confuso.

La muchacha frunció sus labios carmín en una adorable mueca, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y hacía conjeturas.

-Kuran Kaname entonces fue quien nos salvó aquella noche-comentó llevándose un cabello detrás de la oreja-Por ti.

El peliplata le lanzo una mirada cargada de reproche y malestar.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Es imposible.

Sayori sonrió ante la evidente etapa de negación de su amigo.

-Piensa, Zero. El purasangre más poderoso del mundo se involucra en persona en una lucha que no debería importarle, para salvar a su enemigo natural, el cazador definitivo ¿No se te hace extraño? Podría haber dejado que te asesinaran, eso habría sido más fácil para él.

La fría lógica de la castaña le erizo la piel por la clara insinuación.

-Lo hizo para fastidiarme, o utilizarme. Siempre ha sido así-contestó apresurado, sintiendo su mal humor creciendo cada vez más-Kuran es sólo un mal nacido que ve al resto como peones desechables.

-Tal vez a los demás…-guardó silencio un instante buscando la mirada de Zero, pero esté la rehuyó-Pero tú pareces ser distinto.

-¿Qué me intentas decir, Yori?-inquirió irritado el cazador en un siseó peligroso.

Sayori ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al pésimo carácter de su amigo.

-¿Por qué el Rey de los vampiros escogería libremente hacer un vínculo contigo?-contraatacó la chica con otra pregunta.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como acero caliente directo al cuerpo. Con brusquedad el peliplata se puso de pie, dejando claro que el tema se cortaba ahora. Se movió destilando agresividad hacía la puerta.

-Me voy-anunció el varón con voz ronca, mirando de soslayó a la castaña, y dándose luego la vuelta para marcharse.

Ella no hizo nada para impedir que se fuera, solamente se quedó viendo su puesto vacío con una extraña aprehensión en el pecho.

-Abre los ojos, Zero-murmuró en voz baja Wakaba, perfectamente consciente de que Kyriu la escucharía.

* * *

><p>Apretando la mandíbula hasta casi desencajársela, el peliplata condujo con furia ciega su motocicleta por las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, con el viento nocturno pegándole directamente al rostro. Estaba tan molesto e irritado que podría haber acabado con todo lo que se pusiera a su paso.<p>

Un sonido proveniente de su pantalón, lo alertó. Activo el manos libres para hablar sin dejar de conducir.

-¿Qué quieres, Kaito?-habló casi gruñendo.

Se escuchó una risa masculina, que aumento los decibeles de su enojo.

-Tienes misión. Deshacerte de un grupo de cazadores rebeldes reunidos con un par de vampiros nobles-informó Takamiya, de lo más divertido por el otro auricular-Cross quiere que estés en el lado norte de la bahía de Tokio en una hora. Te enviaré por texto las coordenadas.

Automáticamente Zero asintió, y colgó.

Eso era perfecto. Un poco de sangre, acción, y la posibilidad de matar algo, lograrían desahogarlo. Así por fin, se sacaría esa sensación de llevar a Kuran Kaname hundido en lo más profundo de su piel.

* * *

><p>Cuándo detuvo su motocicleta una hora después en el lugar indicado. Su sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas, más veloz de lo normal, excitada, casi como si se estuviera anticipando a algo.<p>

Perturbado, Zero arrugo el entrecejo, bajándose del vehículo, y observando el lugar. Se encontraba en una de las calles laterales a la bahía, una zona oscura y maloliente, que en sus mejores tiempos debió haber tenido un fuerte flujo de comerciantes y pescadores. Ahora sólo habían casa abandonas, en penosos estados, con vidrios rotos, y suciedad por doquier. Todo se veían gris, y oscuro.

Contuvo una arcada. Su fino olfato estaba ya por colapsar, pero algo se lo impidió.

Miró en todas las direcciones, sintiendo un leve ardor en su cuello.

Entonces su rostro se desencajo al reconocer las señales, al verlo parado frente a él, salido prácticamente de la nada. Tan gallardo y elegante que hasta la mismísima luna se sentía avergonzada de su apariencia.

Dios lo odiaba, aquello se lo confirmaba, porque sin duda esa situación debió ser premeditada. Todo era culpa de Cross. De seguro, en su retorcida cabeza había encontrado divertida la idea de hacerlos trabajar juntos. Más que nunca, su padre adoptivo era hombre muerto.

-Buenas noches, Kiryu-lo saludo recorriendo su silueta descaradamente, disfrutando internamente de la reacción del cazador -Me da mucho gusto informarte que seremos compañeros de misión.

"Solos los dos" la voz de Kaname utilizando la vía mental fue como un ronroneó en el interior del cazador, que aireado lo miró furioso, y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas sin esperarlo.

-¿Estás al tanto de lo qué hemos venido a hacer, Zero?

-No estaría aquí sino lo supiera-respondió mordaz, acelerando el paso-Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Para ti soy Kyriu, idiota.

El purasangre sonrió, mientras en un movimiento le cortó el paso al peliplata.

-¿Por qué? Tu nombre es muy bonito. Me agrada pronunciarlo ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo lo hago?

La intensidad de la mirada del Kuran estuvo muy cerca de dejar desarmado al cazador, quien no podía comprender a cabalidad por qué insistía tanto ese fastidioso vampiro en hacerle la vida imposible con esa clase de comentarios.

-No vinimos a conversar, sanguijuela-le soltó venenoso, buscando en su interior todo su resentimiento contra él- No te soporto. Apártate de mi camino, y ponte a trabajar. De lo contrario, mejor vuelve a tus lujos, a jugar con la gente junto a tu corte de babosos, que es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Pese a sus hirientes comentarios, Kaname no pensaba rendirse.

-Zero, tú a mi….

Antes de que el otro siguiera hablando, el peliplata lo cortó con excesiva violencia sacando inesperadamente su "Bloody rose" disparando tres tiros seguidos detrás del vampiro.

El ruido de cuerpos cayendo desde el techo de una de esas pobres casas le dio la señal a Kuran de que mientras ellos mantenían esa seudo conversación, los habían rodeado.

Sintiéndose profundamente violentado por la interrupción, el castaño expandió su poderosa aura, colocándose espalda con espalda con el cazador para que ambos pudieran ver, y proteger todos los fuertes.

-¡VAYA, VAYA! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un cazador y un vampiro trabajando juntos!-se escuchó la burlona voz de uno de los hombres, que hizo reír al resto, que se escondía entre las sombras de la calle, en el interior de las casas o en sus tejados-¡A DIVERTIRSE MUCHACHOS!-gritó.

A Zero le ardió la garganta de furia ciega, iniciando en seguida un tiroteo que unido a las veloces habilidades del purasangre los volvieron la dupla más mortífera que alguna vez piso la tierra.

Inmediatamente, aquel escenario se convirtió en una mortal danza, coreografiada por la muerte, y su aliada la sangre. Ambos vampiros parecían bailar entre cuerpos con una perfección absoluta, dando pasos sincronizados naturalmente entre medio de una verdadera masacre. Era un espectáculo terroríficamente hermoso de ver.

La belleza de la destrucción, protagonizada por dos ángeles de la muerte.

El último hombre a la vista, cayó ante los ataques en conjunto de purasangre y cazador.

-Faltan las sanguijuelas nobles-dijo Zero, que ya había reconocido y ubicado sus presencias. Se movió con rapidez en su búsqueda. Él era una perfecta maquina de matar.

Sin embargo, el peliplata nunca llegó a tocarlos cuando llegó hasta ellos, simplemente vio sus ojos rojizos brillar en una expresión agónica antes de que sus cuerpos estallaran en cenizas.

El peliplata se giró hacía Kaname, quien lucía detrás de él fresco como una lechuga, e inmutable en su mascara de perfección. No supo por qué, tal vez fue la satisfacción de la cacería, o el extraño compañerismo que se formó después de una misión exitosa, pero sus labios se curvaron suavemente en un asomo de sonrisa dedicada al castaño.

Grave error.

Kuran sintió su corazón brincar frenético en su pecho. No podía creerlo. Zero. Zero le había sonreído a él. Su Zero. Nunca había visto su sonrisa, y era preciosa. Insuperable.

Tan aturdido y anonadado se había quedado ante tan simple gesto del peliplata, que apenas sintió la inusual presencia vampírica unida a la de dos humanos, no fue lo suficientemente raudo para que su reacción fuera lógica o acertada, por el contrario, sólo atino a hacer lo más primitivo e instintivo que pudo. Protegerle.

Los impactos de dos armas antivampiricas más la onda de poder vampírico, le dieron de lleno en el tórax, y en su brazo izquierdo, dejando múltiples lesiones y heridas en carne viva, en su desesperado intento de proteger con todo su cuerpo a Zero.

Los ojos amatistas del cazador se abrieron horrorizados al ver el cuerpo del rey de los vampiros tambalearse frente suyo para cae al suelo de rodillas. Verlo herido, fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Preso de una ira sin nombre, su "Bloody rose" comenzó a dispara a diestra y siniestra sin perdonar a nada, ni nadie.

Los dos cuerpos de los humanos quedaron irreconocibles ante tanta violencia ejercida, pero de la presencia vampírica desconocida, no había rastros. Hubiese querido perseguir a ese ser hasta dejarlo convertido en nada, pero Kaname lo necesitaba, debía ver cómo se encontraba.

Sólo le basto un vistazo al herido, para descontrolarse.

-¡Saltaste frente a mí sin pensarlo! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué, Kuran?-gritó llevado por emociones desconocidas, pero ante el silencio del castaño, lo miró más detenidamente-¡MALDICIÓN!-masculló con fuerza ante la imagen de la preciada sangre de Kaname esparcirse a regueros por el suelo.

El purasangre le regreso la mirada, luchando internamente por mantener a raya el lacerante dolor que las heridas le estaban provocando. Sus ojos chocolates se llenaron sin querer de una amalgama de sentimientos y pensamientos tan complejos que le dolió el corazón físicamente, aquel músculo que sólo se activaba en él ante la presencia del ex prefecto, ahora parecía estar en su mayor esplendor. Y pese a su lamentable estado, se sentía feliz, de al menos compartir ese instante en el tiempo con Zero.

Por otro lado, el peliplata intento dominarse, y poner pies en tierra. Evaluó la situación, y tomó una decisión. Tal vez se arrepentiría toda su vida de lo que diría, pero él no era ninguna clase de cobarde, y tenía principios. Pagaría la deuda del secuestro de Sayori.

Esa sería la primera elección inesperada que tomaría esa noche.

-Muérdeme.

Kuran al escuchar tan simple palabra se lo quedo viendo estupefacto, algo tan impropio de la majestuosa perfección de su raza, que jamás mostraba alguna clase de emoción o sentimiento abiertamente, hacerlo sólo era un símbolo de debilidad.

Pese a sus heridas, que con extrema lentitud comenzaban a curarse, producto de las armas de cazador envenenadas, y de aquel golpe vampiro que aún no identificaban; Kaname intento ponerse de pie, negando suavemente con la cabeza a lo dicho por el cazador definitivo.

-No, Zero-le respondió con voz dulce-Detestas nuestro vínculo. Beber de ti sólo incrementaría nuestro lazo.

Al terminar de hablar, el cuerpo del aristócrata se contrajo en un espasmo doloroso, fallando pobremente en su intento por levantarse con dignidad. Supo que caería de la manera más patética, y lo peor en frente de Zero, pese a eso, su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo de concreto nunca, ya que los reflejos veloces del peliplata lo atraparon entre sus brazos en un gesto por lo demás protector, algo que el de mirada amatista no admitiría ni ante la peor de las torturas.

La mirada chocolate del purasangre no pudo evitar quedarse trabada en el atractivo rostro de su salvador, detallando extasiado los finos rasgos, tan sensuales y exóticos, pero por sobre todo avasalladores y cautivadores. Una sonrisa vacía se formó en sus labios, recordando en apenas esbozos aquellos días en la Academia Cross ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego al no ver el verdadero ser de Kyriu? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel con la única persona que llegó a enamorarlo? Ahora se arrepentía por sus acciones pasadas con el más joven. Lamentablemente no fue hasta cuando salió de su ceguera, que sus retorcidos planes tomaron forma, con un sólo objetivo en mente. Una nueva reina en el tablero. Tener a Zero Kyriu a su lado. Desgraciadamente en esos momentos no se sentía muy orgulloso de los métodos que estaba utilizando para conseguirlo, y menos cuando el cazador lo mirada como lo hacía ahora. Con sus ojos cargados de pura honestidad y genuina preocupación.

El estomago le dio un vuelco a Kaname. Si tan sólo Zero supiera el demonio que él era, la clase de atrocidades que había cometido por siglos, estaba seguro de que lo dejaría allí tirado hasta que se desangrara, y probablemente se lo tendría bien merecido.

-Vamos, Kuran. Es la última vez que lo diré. Muérdeme-le dijo en un tono puramente imperativo, uno que sin duda no dejaba lugar a replicas.

Ambos vampiros se contemplaron mirándose directamente a los ojos, un exquisito instante en el cual los dos bajaron las barreras de autoprotección, viéndose tal cual eran. Zero sintió el repentino impulso de bajar la cabeza, se sentía expuesto y desnudo, descarnadamente estudiado hasta en el más mínimo de sus secretos. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y agradeció encontrarse en una situación tan trágica, de lo contrario, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Kuran ya estaría mofándose de él, de su reacción tan típicamente humana.

Kaname sonrió tristemente, adivinando los pensamientos del peliplata, hubiese dado todo por explicarle lo importante que era para él. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones no avanzaron demasiado, ya que de pronto sus sentidos estallaron en carmesí, hechizados por el más maravilloso canto de sirena.

Sangre derramada.

Aturdido y conmocionado el purasangre viró sus orbes chocolates hacía el más joven encontrándose con un delicioso manjar escarlata bajando lentamente por la nívea piel, invitándolo a pecar, a caer en la tentación que Kyriu representaba para él. Pensó que moriría de placer allí mismo.

Zero, ajeno a los sentimientos de su contraparte, estudio sus reacciones, y sin dudarlo, aprovecho aquel momento de vulnerabilidad tan evidente en los ojos del aristócrata para tomar la cabeza del noble Kuran, y estrellarla contra su cuello con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo.

Ambos hombres comprobaron instantáneamente que jamás, sin importar qué, olvidarían ese momento, grabado a fuego en sus almas.

Zero Kyriu no encontraba palabras racionales para describir el placentero fogonazo de excitación, que recorrió hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando los colmillos de Kuran Kaname rasgaron su piel, sumiéndolo en el éxtasis más agonizante. Nunca creyó que un acto como ese de entregar sangre, pudiera encerrar tanto erotismo.

Incapaz de reprimirlo, el cazador soltó un gemido sensual, música del paraíso, que enloqueció los instintos del purasangre, llevándolo a la más dulce locura. El deseo, la pasión y el amor se fusionaron en esa boca ardiente que asaltaba a su ser amado como un moribundo muriendo de sed.

Unas luces iluminaron el oscuro y maloliente callejón, pasando por las figuras de los dos vampiros, seguidas del inconfundible sonido de las hélices de helicóptero. Aquello cortó el momento, instando a Zero a separar lentamente al castaño de él, quién finalmente lamió las heridas para cerrarlas sintiéndose mucho mejor, y lleno de bríos por el más joven. Kyriu elevó su mirada al cielo estrellado notando que los helicópteros pertenecían a la policía, de seguro alguien había escuchado los balazos y creyó que se trataba de un tiroteo dando aviso. Miró a su alrededor notando la carnicería que habían provocado junto a Kuran. Eso sólo significaría más problemas si es que civiles los encontraban allí.

La mente de Zero trabajo a una vertiginosa velocidad, elaborando un impulsivo plan. Se maldijo internamente, tomando otra decisión inesperada. La segunda de la noche.

-Vamos.

Con fuerza y firmeza, levanto el cuerpo más grande y pesado del purasangre, hasta que esté estuvo a su altura. Pasó uno de sus brazos, el que no estaba herido, por sobre sus hombros, para a continuación guiarlo entre las sombras hacía su motocicleta aparcada a unos diez metros de distancia.

Kuran se dejó hacer, aunque la cercanía del ex prefecto de la Academia Cross, y sus atenciones, estaban barriendo con todas sus emociones que por siglos habían mantenido finamente controladas. Sentía su sangre bullir de hambriento anhelo por aquel ser.

-Sube-Le ordenó el peliplata una vez llegaron a su destino.

Atontado el castaño sólo se limito a permitir que el otro lo ayudara con inusual delicadeza a montarse en el vehículo. Siempre cuidando que no se lastimara más, o que sus heridas en proceso de curación no se reabrieran.

-¿Adónde vamos, Zero?

El cazador no le respondió. La respuesta se le hacía demasiado complicada y embarazosa.

-No hagas preguntas, Kuran-bramó, incómodo-Sujétate bien-fue su última indicación, antes de subirse delante de Kaname, y obligarlo a colocar sus brazos en torno a su cintura.

Kyriu se esforzó por dejar su mente en blanco mientras su motocicleta patinaba entre las calles, en parte aliviado porque ningún civil los haya visto, y en parte azorado por el rumbo de la situación. En un impulso se mordió los labios a la vez que con eficacia esquivaba autos y autobuses a su paso, para tomar una carretera que iba fuera de la ciudad, hacía la costa.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a:<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** Hola! Espero que te encuentres mejor, y que tengas hartos ánimos y fuerzas. Espero te haya gustado el capí que mis musas andan dispersas XD y mmm eso de matrimonio mmm tal vez, pero no tanto como te lo imaginas. Un beso, y te deseo lo mejor. Gracias por tus palabras e ingenio :)

**-laynad3:** Sorry x la demora, pero estoy compensando. Espero te siga gustando. ¡Cariños!

**- Die. Konigin :** Jajaja uuu Takuma quiere muchas cosas de Zero igual que Kaname jajaja..y quizás ambos las consigan (me salió lo pervertida) XD...Yuuki no se echara al bolsillo a Zero, aunque lo intente xq el cazador esta más feroz, y quiero que interactuen bastante taku y zero :)..las dosis de celos son interesantes. Te mando muchos abrazos, me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios. Bye!

**-Rouse Malfoy:** Buchis lamento no haber cumplido con mi deber de actualizar seguido, pero me pondre al día, en especial porque le tengo "ganas" al 7 capí muajajaja XD...Gracias por tus análisis, Sí Kaname es tan sexy que es una obligación para las escritoras sacarle provecho y volverlo más irresistible para que Zero se deje "domar" jajaja aunque siempre me he preguntado ¿Quién domestica a quién?..En fin, Muchisimos cariños!

**-D.E.N.R :**Gracias por tus palabras! SIIIIIIIIII algo de Taku y Zero + celos de Kaname = a romance pasional/tormentoso jajaja...y la dosis comenzara a partir de 7 capí XD. Ojala te siga gustando. Besos!

**-FchanHatake:** No olvido lo de Zero cantando, y ya se cómo lo pondre en el fic :)...y tal vez un regalito + adelante dedicado a ti. Espero estés muy bien. Gracias x tus palabras, eres muy linda. Besos y abrazos!

**-Scholita:** jajaja sorry porque no actualice tan rápido, pero sé que entiendes, espero que este capí con + zero y kaname te haya agradado. Saludines, y cuidate mucho. Gracias por darme ánimos y entenderme :)

**-Lilith Kyriu; Caro y Beca:** Gracias son unos amores las tres! Me alegraron sus comentarios y su soltura jajaja :)...Bueno, Yuuki se esta portando mal, pero sexy Kaname saldrá al rescate por zeruchis jajaja. Mmm ¿Qué opinan de que Aidou quiera recuperar a yori? ¿O dejamos que Kaito le rompa la cara? mmm ustedes dirán. Saludos afectuosos para las tres. Abrazos!

**-alice:** Taku y Zero causaron reacción x lo que habrá mucho + de los 2 adelante :)...Gracias por comentar, y éxito para ti también.

**-Izumi-Chan:** Gracias por el apoyo, me ánimo. Ojala te siga gustando el fic. Bye :)

**-Sasuko-Uchiha:** Holas! Gracias por leer, y sí jajaja Kaname se pondrá muy celosos...ya lo verás en unos capís, aunque no será el único Kuran XD. Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Holis!

Trate de demorarme menos en esta ocasión, y ojala este capí sea de su agrado porque hasta el momento es el que más me ha gustado escribir :D

Les agradezco por ser unos amores conmigo, por sus comentarios, apoyo y lecturas.

Abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

**"Atravesando barreras "**

Los ojos castaños de la joven mujer le devolvieron la mirada con una nota de aprehensión entremezclada con el profundo amor que sentía por él. Estaba muy preocupada por su integridad. La sola idea de perderlo era inconcebible.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás-le pidió con voz suave a la vez que rodeaba con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su novio para acercarlo aún más.

-Por supuesto, amor. Debes estar tranquila, solamente iré a limpiar con Yagari el desastre que dejaron Zero y Kuran-le respondió con una tenue sonrisa, de esas que sólo eran dedicadas a Sayori.

El hombre unió su frente a la de su novia, inundándose de su sutil perfume, saboreándola en esa estrecha distancia. Sus alientos suavemente unidos por sus respiraciones sincronizadas.

Sayori suspiro junto a él, e instintivamente buscó los labios de Kaito, iniciando una dulce danza entre sus bocas. Probando su sabor, y apretándose dolorosamente contra él en busca de más contacto a medida que la pasión volvía más fogoso el beso entre lamidas, mordidas y deliciosas succiones. La muchacha soltó un jadeo entre sus bocas cuando las manos de él irrumpieron por debajo de su vestido, alzándolo seductoramente, acariciando las suaves y torneadas piernas a su paso.

Aquel delicioso sonido tuvo la virtud de frenar las acciones de Kaito, quien luchando contra sus deseos por tomar a su novia en esos momentos, decidió calmarse quedándose estático antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para marcharse a su misión.

-Te amo. Volveré en la madrugada. No me esperes despierta-le susurró el cazador entre castos besos sobre las mejillas, nariz, ojos, barbilla y labios de la muchacha.

Ella soltó una risa juguetona, aceptando apartarse de él lentamente.

-Yo también te amo-le contestó con los ojos brillantes.

Ambos se sonrieron, y entonces Kaito se volteó hacía la puerta para abrirla y marcharse. Y mientras se internaba en la noche, no quiso darse la vuelta ni una vez para mirar a esa maravillosa mujer que acompañaba su vida, pues sabía bien que si lo hacía sus fuerzas flaquearían, y regresaría a sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Un ramalazo de oscura incertidumbre atrapó la aguda mente de Takuma Ichijou, causándole una incomoda sensación. Su siempre peremne sonrisa se había borrado, siendo reemplaza por una expresión de absoluta concentración. Por un segundo cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que el vínculo entre ambos lo estuviera llamando.<p>

Automáticamente se llevó una pálida mano a su garganta, palpando el lugar dónde noches atrás Zero había hundido sus colmillos.

Quiso dejar de lado sus temores, y enfocarse en la vista. Debía confiar en Kiryu, era un cazador totalmente capaz. Sus ojos como esmeraldas veían, desde el balcón de la pieza de Zero, a las personas pasar por las calles, y las animadas tiendas, pero el vampiro no les estaba prestando completa atención, simplemente se trataba de un ejercicio para serenarse mientras esperaba que aquel vampiro peliplata llegara.

Pensar en él siempre lo llenaba de una dulce paz. Tal vez porque el cazador pese a su malhumorado, y difícil carácter, encerraba dentro de sí una personalidad protectora y cálida para quienes se consideraban su círculo más cercano.

Durante los primeros años, luego de la batalla contra Rido Kuran, en la que se encontraron casualmente en una cafetería en Osaka, y empezaron a cultivar su amistad, muchas veces tuvo que armarse de exhaustiva paciencia para lidiar con la personalidad de Kiryu, ya que desde un principio lo trato con evidente desdén, llegando a despreciarlo, hasta que después de varias tazas de café, ahora en Tokio, por al menos un año, le acepto una invitación a cenar. Y grande fue la sorpresa para ambos de que el mundo fuera una pañuelo, y esa misma noche, en el mismo restaurant se encontraron con Kaito y Sayori cenando. Jamás olvidaría la cara de espanto y vergüenza que traía Zero esa noche. El declarado enemigo número uno de todos los vampiros/chupasangres del mundo iba a comer en completo acuerdo con uno de ellos. Esa fue una noche muy singular, la noche en que inició su familia.

Años después en una borrachera que se pegaron junto a Yagari, el cazador de mirada amatista se disculpo entre hipidos por ser tan borde los dos primeros años en que se reencontraron, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Touga que no hacía más que llorar como magdalena ante los dos por algo que tenía que ver con Kaien. Fue un gesto muy considerado, dejando de lado por supuesto el estado etílico en el que todos estaban.

A partir de ese momento su relación se volvió en una amistad muy íntima, que unida a Kaito y Yori, los volvieron en un grupo cerrado, una familia escogida libremente. Su familia, lejos del mundo de las presiones de la aristocracia. Libre.

Traer esos recuerdos al presente lo puso notablemente nostálgico, y ansioso porque Zero volviera pronto. Tenía muchas cosas que tratar con él.

-Zero, ¿Dónde estás?-le murmuro al viento, esperando que esté le llevara su mensaje al cazador.

* * *

><p>Después de verlo partir, Sayori dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la alcoba que ambos compartían. Con algo de desgana fue desvistiéndose para al fin colocarse una camisola de seda marfil, con una bata a juego. Y como lo hacía cada vez que Kaito se iba en una misión nocturna, optó por relajarse un rato con el fin de espantar la preocupación y angustia que sentía cada vez que el hombre que amaba se iba.<p>

Sus pies la llevaron hacía la cocina, en donde cogió una botella de vino blanco y una copa para luego llevárselos hacía la sala para sentarse a ver televisión. Allí abrió el vino y se sirvió un poco.

Sayori deslizó su cuerpo en el sofá, y después de un par de sorbos a su copa, centró su atención en una serie extranjera, probablemente estadounidense, acerca de la vida de varios doctores, y sus problemas en el hospital, pasando por sus pacientes, relaciones amorosas, familiares y conflictos existencialistas.

Al final, ya estaba enganchada con la serie, y ya iba por la tercera copa de vino cuando inesperadamente el timbre de la casa sonó. Sus ojos volaron a mirar la hora en un reloj cucú que tenía colgado en la pared, y se sorprendió porque ya fueran pasadas de la una de la madrugada. La muchacha frunció el ceño mientras seguí escuchando el timbre sonar por una segunda y tercera vez.

Suspiró, y se puso de pie armándose de valor. Su cabeza le mando una breve lista de quién o quienes podrían ser sus visitantes nocturnos, y aquello la relajo un poco. Probablemente sólo se trataba de Zero o Takuma.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, y su rostro perdió todo el color al ver la esbelta figura parada sobriamente frente a ella. Wakaba parpadeo confusa, e incluso llegó a creer por un brevísimo instante que se había embriagado y estaba perdiendo la percepción de la realidad. Sin embargo, todo intento de buscar alguna excusa murió cuando él habló.

-Hola, Sayori. Tanto tiempo.

La chica pasó saliva sintiéndose tremendamente golpeada por la sorpresa. No podía concebir que él estuviera allí después de tantos años.

-¿Aidou?

-Él mismo-le respondió sonriéndole, y admirando su figura en secreto. Ante el evidente mutismo de ella, se aventuró-¿Puedo pasar?

Las alarmas en Sayori se encendieron con violencia, repicando una y otra vez que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, y volviera a la comodidad del sofá y el vino. A su vida.

-¿Para qué?-le contestó a la defensiva, ya más recuperada de la impresión inicial. Instintivamente echó su cuerpo hacía atrás.

-Quería verte.

Una elegante ceja caramelo se elevó con incredulidad.

-Ya me viste-le dijo hosca.

Los ojos de Aidou Hanabusa se llenaron de absoluta desesperación. No podía perder esa oportunidad, ya bastante le había costado tomar el valor de ir hasta allí, y esperar entre las sombras a que ese estúpido cazador saliera para acercarse.

-Por favor, Sayori…no seas así….yo…yo sólo quiero conversar….por favor-su voz parecía el ruego de un niño pequeño.

Wakaba apretó los dientes para nada convencida de que fuera una buena idea estar siquiera teniendo una mínima conversación con el vampiro, pero también sabía lo difícil que debía ser para ese arrogante noble estar allí casi rogándole, no por nada habían sido pareja.

-Te advierto que Kaito puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si te ve aquí te matara-le recalcó con voz helada.

El cuerpo del vampiro se tenso ante el nombre del cazador. Era como su Kriptonita, y él lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo sé, y me arriesgare.

Sayori resopló, y sin decirle nada más regreso hacía su sala, dejándole la puerta abierta al otro por si es que verdaderamente quería entrar. Sin embargo, el rubio noble no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla. Verla había sido como un bálsamo tranquilizador para las innumerables heridas de su alma. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que iba a tener la desfachatez de ir a buscarla, pero luchar contra el anhelo de recuperarla se estaba volviendo una pesadilla. La extrañaba tanto.

Hanabusa la vio sentarse, y tomar la copa de vino de una mesita de centro, para mirar hacía la televisión, ignorándolo por completo. Quizás fue un tonto iluso que espero un recibimiento más caluroso, pero aún así se decidió a enfrentar y superar cualquier traba que ella le pusiera.

-¿Vino eh? Recuerdo que siempre te gustó mucho con las pastas o quesos, incluso con los chocolates-le dijo tratando de buscar conversación mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón lateral.

Sayori le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Quieres una copa?-finalmente la castaña le ofreció.

-Claro.

Wakaba fue en busca de otra copa, y otra botella, ya que casi por si sola se había acabado el contenido de la anterior. Le sirvió una generosa cantidad, pero evito entregársela directamente simplemente se la dejó en la mesita. No deseaba tener contacto físico con él.

-Gracias-murmuró complacido el vampiro. Por primera vez en un largo período de tiempo se sintió finalmente feliz, llenó de una sensación de satisfacción. Se quedó mirándola de soslayo, una contemplación que hizo brincar a su antiguo corazón muerto de alegría. ¡Por Kami! Sayori estaba cada vez más hermosa.

Pero Sayori no era estúpida, y sabía que la presencia inoportuna del rubio debía obedecer a alguna poderosa razón, y ella ya no estaba para juegos, mucho menos en su propia casa y con una vida completamente armada.

-Y dime…. ¿Por qué has venido realmente?-le lanzó la pregunta buscando su mirada directamente.

Y para ambos fue como si la tierra debajo de ellos se moviera. El repentino mareo de los anhelos del pasado inundó ambos corazones, trayendo miles de recuerdos a la memoria.

En un arrebato de valentía, el vampiro depósito la copa en la superficie de madera, y se preparo para hablar.

-Tienes que perdonarme-rogó el rubio con una expresión tan marcada de dolor en sus bellas facciones, que para la muchacha fue como una puñalada directa al corazón, trayendo consigo los momentos en que él mismo había pronunciado palabras crueles en las que le aclaraba la imposibilidad de que una persona tan aristócrata como él fuera capaz de amar a una simple humana, a una mujer vulgar y corriente-Yo pensé…

-¡Basta ya!-lo cortó ella con un gritó entrecortado, sintiendo en su interior un viejo sonido quebrarse.

-Yori…

Sayori hizo un ademán de silencio con sus manos, alarmada hasta los máximos extremos. Aquello acababa de salírsele de control. Sabía que no debió dejarlo entrar nunca a su casa. Era peligroso, y no por ser un vampiro, sino porque él aún tenía la capacidad sobre ella de debilitarla.

-¡Largo! ¡No quiero escucharte más! Todo terminó entre nosotros hace mucho.

Aidou iba a replicar, pero la muchacha no se lo permitió, al contrario, se levantó con violencia, y caminó rápidamente dejando salir desde cada poro de su cuerpo una profunda furia. Llegó hasta la entrada de la casa, y abriendo le señaló la salida con la copa de vino, mirándolo con los ojos castaños cargados de chispas.

-¡Vete!-le dijo finalmente.

El noble apretó los puños de sus manos hasta hacérselos sangrar. Se odiaba por haber puesto a la mujer que tanto amaba en ese estado. La miró por última vez esa noche, directamente a los ojos, atrapándola en esa vieja sensación de amor que tanto los acunó en el pasado.

-Para mí aún no ha terminado. No voy a rendirme-le declaró al fin con firmeza, antes de irse de esa casa.

Sayori cerró la puerta en un brutal portazo. La palma de su mano llegó a arder, pero eso no le importó, eso en realidad no era nada en comparación con el desgarrador dolor que de pronto la ahogo. Arrogó en un arrebato de ira la copa contra el suelo haciéndola añicos, después temblorosa se dejó caer en el suelo sin poder contener el viaje de sus copiosas lágrimas cayendo por su bello rostro, sin tregua alguna.

* * *

><p>En ningún momento quiso girar la cabeza y mirar a la poderosa presencia que iba detrás de él, sujetándolo con fuerza. Solo quería llegar a su destino a la máxima velocidad, ni siquiera quería pensar, aunque su mente fuera astuta y le jugara traviesas pruebas mostrándole el camino que habían tomado sus impulsivas decisiones en esa noche. Sabía que entraba en terreno minado llevando a su archienemigo al lugar más sagrado que tenía, pero es que…. ¡Maldición! no tenía más opciones. En su departamento se encontraba Takuma, y él con Kuran no se habían visto en casi trece años, no quería ver a su amigo molesto o incómodo, eso nunca; y luego estaba la casa de Sayori, pero eso tampoco era una opción.<p>

Lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire, que poco a poco se cargaba con el salado aroma del mar.

Dobló con su motocicleta de pronto, adentrándose en la tierra y la vegetación, ya sin carreteras o civilización a la vista. Manejo al menos unos quince minutos más hacía la costa, hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

De fondo el rugido de las olas parecía saludarlos.

Zero fue el primero en bajarse, y comenzó a ayudar a Kaname, aunque éste último parecía más concentrado en admirar el mar a escasos diez metros de distancia, y a la bohemia casa de dos pisos totalmente solitaria entre medio de arena, mar y vegetación. Un completo paraíso.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó finalmente el purasangre buscando las pupilas amatistas.

-En mi casa-respondió escuetamente el peliplata ayudándolo a caminar hasta el interior del lugar. Su única preocupación era tener a salvo a ese arrogante vampiro.

Y esa fue su tercera decisión inesperada de la noche. Dejó que el cuerpo de Kuran Kaname tan apegado al suyo por los hombros, entrara al refugio que más protegía. No tenía idea de porque lo hacía, adentrarlo tanto a su intimidad. Debía haberse golpeado la cabeza, o tal vez estaba enfermo.

Zero sólo prendió la luz de la entrada para comenzar a llevar a su inesperado huésped a la única habitación de la planta baja. Allí sólo encendió la luz de una lámpara oriental, que parecía una pequeña pagoda, y a continuación recostó el cuerpo de Kaname en la espaciosa cama King.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla de suave ternura y salvaje anhelo.

-¿Qué harás?-lo cuestionó enseguida Kaname alarmado, al verlo en la puerta de la pieza a punto de marcharse. Aquello era lo último que deseaba.

-Iré en busca de algo que pueda ayudarte. Quédate ahí-le ordenó el cazador para en seguida desaparecer.

A los pocos minutos Kyriu regresó con una fuente de porcelana llena de agua tibia y una par de toallas azules. Con cuidado se sentó al lado del castaño. Empapó una toalla para pasarla con suavidad sobre la tela de la camisa del rey de los vampiros, con el fin de desprender la sangre seca para que las heridas sanaran con mayor rapidez y sin molestias.

-Debes sacarte esas ropas. Están manchadas de sangre-le explicó serio mientras con el paño húmedo iba sacando lentamente la tela de la costosa camisa del torso del vampiro. No quería mirarlo, porque tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía estaría en aprietos. Así que se limitó a hacer su trabajo con dulce cortesía. Lo masajeo con cierta ternura, a pesar de que no lo admitiría jamás abiertamente, hasta que se aseguro de que el vampiro se sintiera cómodo. La idea de verlo muerto hace un par de horas atrás le revolvía el estomago.

Con una suavidad y delicadeza que Kaname nunca creyó en él, Zero fue despojándolo de sus ropas hasta dejarlo en bóxer completamente limpio y refrescado por las toallas tibias y sus manos de ángel. Al final, lo cubrió con las mantas frescas de la cama para que descansara.

Kaname vio a Zero despegarse de él casi con una sensación agónica.

-Te prepararé algo de comer, y luego debes dormir-le señaló el cazador desde la puerta de la habitación antes de irse rumbo hacía la cocina.

Una vez allí Zero buscó en la alacena, ya que en el refrigerador no había nada comestible puesto que hace casi un mes que no iba a esa casa, así que no estaba abastecido ni de verduras o carnes. Al fin encontró un par de sopas instantáneas de ramen, y las metió directo al microondas.

Mientras esperaba buscó su celular en un bolsillo de sus pantalones, y marcó el número que tanta angustia le hacía sentir. Se sentía tan culpable.

Un tono, dos tonos...y al tercer tono escuchó su voz.

-Takuma-saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Zero! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Paso algo? Te esperaba.

El peliplata soltó un suspiro.

-Hubo una complicación en una misión. Ahora me encuentro de incognito con Kuran en mi casa en la playa-le informó con cierta pesadez en el corazón.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, entiendo-fue la respuesta conciliadora del rubio vampiro-Supongo que mañana nos veremos, Zero.

Y por una razón desconocida el cazador no podía aceptar esa respuesta, ese tono tan simple aceptando sus condiciones. No le gustaba, se sentía como basura, como si estuviera engañando a Takuma.

-¡No!-casi gritó-Mañana estaré allá y…. y…. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Zero escuchó una suave risa por el otro lado del auricular, algo que le hizo sentir un agradable calor de hogar.

-Esta bien, pero no te perdonare que me dejes plantado otra vez-le aseguró con seriedad el rubio vampiro.

-No lo haré-sentenció el cazador solemne.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana, Zero-susurró con dulzura el noble.

-Mañana-musitó el peliplata algo atontado antes de cortar la comunicación.

Estuvo un par de segundos divagando en el tono tan tierno que uso Ichijou para con él hasta que el aroma a comida lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Con cuidado para no quemarse tomó ambos pocillos de ramen, y con dos vasos de agua fue hacía la alcoba que le dio a Kuran.

En silencio Zero le entregó su comida al purasangre. La verdad es que una parte de él se sentía algo avergonzada ya que sabía de los lujos con los que vivía Kaname, y no quería que el otro se burlara por su humildad.

-Aquí tienes. No es la gran comida, pero sirve para que recuperes algo de fuerzas-le señaló con firmeza al final el peliplata, sentándose a su lado en la mullida cama-Vamos, Come-lo instó con una mirada imperativa.

Pero para Kuran Kaname era otra la historia. A pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo, no podía dejar de estar feliz. La faceta que veía del cazador en esos momentos sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera para estar así por siempre con el cazador. Su mente no paraba de fantasear que quizás en un futuro su vida con el peliplata pudiera ser así de sosegada, cálida y familiar. Juntos. Por siempre juntos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kuran? ¿Te sientes bien?-lo cuestionó escrutándolo con sus profundos ojos amatistas. Veía al castaño prácticamente en la luna.

El purasangre negó con la cabeza, y se dispuso a probar los sabrosos fideos, que pese a ser parte de la comida rápida, tenían un agradable sabor, aunque tal vez el exquisito sabor se debiera a la silenciosa y taciturna compañía.

Cuándo ambos hubieron terminado sus respectivas cenas, Zero tomó los recipientes y se los llevó de vuelta a la cocina. La verdad es que ni él se entendía, no sabía porque estaba siendo tan servicial con Kuran, pero por esa noche se dijo a sí mismo, iba a dejar de cuestionarse tanto, al final después de tanto pensar no conseguía nada, y además se encontraba demasiado cansado como para generarse un nuevo quebrantadero de cabeza.

Suspirando volvió donde el castaño, quien no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma tan intensa, como si él fuera realmente importante.

-Mi habitación esta en el segundo piso, Kuran, por si es que necesitas algo. Buenas noches-le dijo con algo de seriedad, perdiendo su mirada momentáneamente en el resplandor de la luna que entraba por una enorme ventana de la habitación.

Kaname no quería que se fuera, y jugó la última carta a su favor que se le ocurrió.

-Necesito ayuda con las cobijas-le señalo un par de mantas que se habían deslizado por su torso hasta los pies de la cama.

El cazador enarcó una ceja. ¡Maldito niño mimado! Le reprochó internamente. Ok, el otro estaba herido, pero no era para tanto como para que no pudiera cubrirse él mismo ¿Qué se creía el bastardo arrogante? Él era un cazador de élite, temible y respetado, no su sirvienta personal.

Lanzando un fuerte resoplido como para demostrar su enojo, el peliplata se acercó hasta la cama, y allí con muchísima rapidez acomodó las colchas, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso al notar que las manos le temblaban un poco, y que la cercanía con Kuran empezaba a generar un inusual mareo en todo su cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo vino cuando alzó la vista, y sus miradas se quedaron trabadas como en un hechizo del que no había escapatoria.

El poderoso vínculo entre ambos comenzó a fluir frenéticamente, atrayéndolos físicamente como dos imanes. Dos mitades distintas de la unión de un todo.

-Kuran….-quiso decir algo, pero el castaño lo detuvo poniendo sus dedos en sus labios. El mero contacto estremeció cada célula del cuerpo del ex prefecto.

Y fue entonces que el peliplata se enderezo un poco para estar a la altura del rostro de Kuran; Miró con cierta timidez las atractivas y varoniles facciones del vampiro, tan atrayentes y divinamente perfectas, disparándose así alocadamente su ritmo cardiaco. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios contra los de él, lo sintió tensarse y quiso alejarse avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero Kaname no se lo permitió, ya que aferró con desesperación y agilidad una de sus manos en la cintura de Kyriu, pegándolo a su cuerpo, y con la otra atrajo su delicioso rostro por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Más pronto que tarde no era el cazador quien lo besaba, sino que era el purasangre quien buscaba sus labios apasionadamente mordisqueándolos, succionándolos, jugando con sus lenguas, como si hubiese nacido sólo para besarlo.

De pronto, el peliplata se apartó bruscamente de él, como si algo lo acabara de quemar.

-Zero…

-No….-lo cortó el peliplata rehuyendo su mirada, no quería que el otro notara el estado de su cuerpo, el temblor recorriéndolo en busca de más-No digas nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco de todo corazón a las siguientes hermosas personas:<strong>

**- Kira Kuran:** Hola amiga! como siempre tú tan fiel al fic ¡Te adoro! Ufff ahora fue el turno de que a Yori le revolvieran la vida Muajaja, y te di en el gusto con el 1 beso entre kaname y zero Wiiiiiii jajaja. Espero estes bien, y ojala se te hayan bajado las vibras asesinas XD. Muchos abrazos!

**-Rubinegro:** Gracias por tu comentario! ojala este capí también te guste. Saludines.

**-Rouse Malfoy:** Holaaaaaa! jajajaja Xd que review tan grande y bello me dejaste :D te pasaste de amorosa. Ufff al menos este capí no tuve que reescribirlo aunque si me dejo con emociones encontradas. Puse más kaito-yori-aidou ¿Qué tal? ¿con cuál dejamos a la chica? jajaja ufff acertaste (debería darte un premio) Zero lo llevo a su casa de playa y ehhh lo cuido y lo beso ¡AL FIN! XD mmm para el lemon mmm debes ser paciente, pero se viene lime en el proximo capí, pero no dire de que pareja Muajaja. Gracias, linda por tu apoyo! Besos.

**-Sasuko-Uchiha:** Bella, le estoy echando todas las ganas como me aconsejaste! Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Te mando muchos cariños.

**- Die. Konigin :** Yo también te he extrañado! :) Ufff ya se empieza a ver más Takuma+Zero Wiiii con algo de Kaname mmm serían un excitante trío Ohhh XD. A mi me encanta que te guste el fic ¡Gracias! Te quería preguntar algo ¿Qué canción te parecería una buena banda sonora para nuestra parejita? Mmm jajaja. Cariños y gracias por tu atento apoyo.

**-Lilith Kyriu:** Gracias caro, beca y Lilith! Me fascina leer lo quer me escriben , le ponen soles a mi día. XD espero que el teddy de Beca se encuentre ehhh sano y entero? Chicas no sean tan caníbales, y comanse a Aidou, kaname y zero jajaja.. mmm y dejamos a Yori con Aidou o Kaito? mmmm o le ponemos otro galán? jajaja. Bueno ojala este capí haya sido de su agrado, sus opiniones son importantes para mí :) Saludines!

**-bloody child:** Hello! Your words make me so happy ¡Thanks for your soport! :D Uff well you are right zero is changing for good ¿Do you like this new chapter and the kiss? I hope so. Kisses.

**-Izumiwi:** Que bien que te hayas hecho cuenta! :) jajaja Zerito él como que se da cuenta, como que se resiste, como que mira para el lado (uuu Takuma) jajaja. Espero tus comentarios, linda. Gracias!

**-FchanHatake:** :) Holis! ufff! Sii tendrás el regalo en el fic jajaja en un par de capí más ¿Y qué opinas del fic hasta ahora? :) te mandao muchos cariños!

**-hinamor007:** Ohhh wooo gracias! me das muchos ánimos, espero lo sigas leyendo, y me digas que tal. Saludines.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa!

Lamento muchisimo la demora :(

Ehhh espero no me maten con este capí, pero era necesario, y bueno...debo advertir que como adelante, hay un ligerisimo lime, y no es ni Kaito&Yori, ni Zero&Kaname ohhh XD.

Espero sus comentario. Muchos cariños, y gracias por sus reviews, lecturas anónimas y presencia =)

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

**"Cenando contigo, y sin ti"**

-¿En dónde estabas?-la seductora voz vampírica tuvo la doble virtud de paralizarlo, y pillarlo con la guardia baja en su propia habitación.

Aidou Hanabusa, recobró la compostura casi al instante, mientras que sus ojos buscaban entre la oscuridad del cuarto la figura de la fémina, hasta que la hallo tranquilamente sentada a los pies de su cama, aunque aquello no fue lo único que advirtió. La vampiresa olía extrañamente a cuerpos humanos, y a pólvora.

-¿No me vas a responder?

El vampiro se apresuró a hacerle una reverencia, y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

-Yuuki-sama, sólo salí a dar una vuelta. Lamento no haber estado disponible para usted.

-¿Una vuelta?-la castaña arqueó una ceja, observándolo fijamente-Una vuelta en un barrio muy conocido eh…Mmmm… Déjame adivinar-ella fingió pensar por unos segundos, llevándose una delicada mano al mentón-… ¿No será dónde vive mi antigua amiga humana, Sayori Wakaba?

Al escucharla, al aristócrata se le detuvo el corazón. Y se reprocho internamente por ser tan descuidado. Lo más probable era que ella hubiera detectado el aroma de la otra mujer impregnado en sus ropas.

-No. No sé de lo que me habla.

Los ojos de Yuuki brillaron escarlatas en la oscuridad.

-Recuerda todo lo que hiciste por tener el poder, y el lugar del que ahora gozas. Recuerdo muy bien cuándo viniste a mí en busca de ayuda. No lo olvides-le dijo ella a la vez que se ponía de pie-Y… No me mientas. Soy tu amiga-le advirtió con un fingido tono conciliador.

El rubio enmudeció, sintiéndose incapaz de defenderse. Por supuesto que sabía que prácticamente le había vendido el alma al diablo para tener un lugar en el consejo, al lado de Kaname-sama, y ser mucho mejor que su familia. Desgraciadamente en ese entonces no comprendía que perdería mucho más de lo ganado. Si fuese capaz de retroceder el tiempo, nunca hubiese escogido ese camino nuevamente.

Ya no tenía corazón, y era poco más que un esclavo de Yuuki Kuran, y probablemente el único que había visto tan de cerca la verdadera cara de la antigua humana dulce y despistada de la Academia Cross. Después de todo, la purasangre se parecía más de lo que creían a su tío. Podía llegar a ser totalmente retorcida y sádica.

-Tengo sed-susurró con aire sensual la castaña.

La fuerza imperativa de los purasangre se manifestó en seguida, y al rubio noble no le quedo otra opción más que la de postrarse ante su princesa, y ofrecerle obedientemente de su cuello para que se saciara. Aunque por un lado se sintió aliviado de que los deseos instintivos de ella le dieran una tregua para buscarse más tarde una excusa que pudiera evitar que Yuuki se acercara a su amada Yori.

La vampiresa sonrió satisfecha al verlo rendido. Caminando como una sinuosa gacela se acercó hasta él, para arrodillarse frente, dispuesta a tomar lo que tan dispuesto se le ofrecía. Olisqueó su garganta como un animal en plena cacería, y antes de hincarle los colmillos, se complació en recordarle una de las reglas más elementales del mundo vampírico. Se sabía poderosa y vencedora. Los años estudiando al mejor, su hermano Kuran Kaname, comenzaban a dar jugosos frutos.

-Recuerda, Aidou. Tú mismo me lo enseñaste "La sangre nunca miente" ¿O no?

El rubio abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Jamás se perdonaría ese error.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryu fue incapaz de pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, estaba demasiado consciente de la incomodidad y arrepentimiento que sus acciones impulsivas con el purasangre le generaban. ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué clase de demonio lo poseyó, para siquiera buscar un contacto físico tan íntimo con el vampiro como para atreverse a besarlo?<p>

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Su estomago dio una vuelta rusa de siquiera imaginarlo. No quería recordar la expresión afectada en el rostro del otro vampiro cuando abandono su cuarto con una velocidad asombrosa, para terminar dando vueltas una y otra vez por la orilla de la playa. No tenía fuerzas, ni cara, para regresar y enfrentarse con esa intensa mirada. No después del beso.

Su primer beso con un hombre.

Afectado pateó la arena con furia, viendo con reticencia como los primeros rayos del sol hacían acto de presencia iluminando el suave y azul oleaje del mar. Quiso desaparecer con todas las fuerzas de su ser, fundirse con el agua, aún cuando sabía que era imposible, y que más temprano que tarde debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones. El tema era que no deseaba hacerse responsable de nada. En su interior luchaba desesperadamente por no darle ningún significado al beso, y por sobre todas las cosas, a la innegable presencia de Kuran Kaname en su vida.

¿Por qué había regresado ese purasangre? ¿Por qué tenía que complicar su tranquila existencia?

Una mueca desgarradora se formó en sus atractivas facciones, a la vez que su amatista mirada se perdía entre medio de las olas.

Pensó en un rato en la eterna y conciliadora sonrisa de Takuma, y la sensación de angustia y culpa se acrecentó en él. ¿Qué le diría el siempre sonriente vampiro, si se enterara de su desliz con Kuran? ¿Se lo reprocharía? O… ¿No le importaría?

Su corazón latió a un desacompasado ritmo, dando tumbos que parecían gritarle algo desde su interior, pero el vampiro aún estaba demasiado sumido en el arrepentimiento y la obvia negación como para notarlo.

Resignado, y hasta cierto punto, hastiado consigo mismo, se sentó sobre la arena a esperar que parte del día transcurriera. Aún no tenía valor para regresar a la casa, y suponiendo que el castaño descansaba de sus heridas, simplemente iba a limitarse a dejar que llegara la tarde para ir a buscarlo, y regresar a Tokio.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y en breve los colores del atardecer lo encontraron aún sumido en sus reflexiones, y la angustiante sensación de no saber cómo comportarse.

De pronto, se puso de pie.

Antes de entrar a su casa, dejó toda la vulnerabilidad, y las dudas, atrás. Se armó, como si se tratara de una misión, de su más perfecta mascara de frialdad e indiferencia. Tenía que auto-convencerse de que todo lo que pasara o proviniera de Kuran era un error. Caer ante el purasangre era un riesgo que más que costarle la vida, podía cobrarse lo más valioso para él. Su alma y corazón.

Kaname sintió su presencia acercarse como si se trataran de los latidos de su corazón. Lo esperó sentado en la cama. Y como siempre, al verlo su belleza lo cautivo, catapultándolo al infinito con sus rasgos tan armoniosamente sensuales. Su figura, desde la puerta, era la de un ángel vengador, exhalando por sus poros helada realidad, pero escondiendo dentro de él una misteriosa promesa.

-Ya nos vamos, Kuran-le anunció serio desde el umbral el ex humano, no quería acercarse demasiado, tenía suficiente ya con pensar que debía llevarlo detrás de él en la motocicleta- Te espero afuera.

A los pocos minutos después, Kaname se reunía con Zero, completamente vestido con su ropa algo sucia, en la entrada de la casa. Este último fingía que el otro no existía mientras aseguraba algunas trampas antivampiricas en su hogar, y cerraba la puerta con doble llave.

Pronto el cazador se giró a él, aún sin mirarlo, y en un mudo gesto le señaló la solitaria motocicleta aparcada a unos pasos de ellos.

Kaname sabía que no podían llegar e irse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Así que decidido, tomó el toro por las astas.

-Sobre lo que paso anoche…

La espalda del cazador se puso rígida. Sus ojos viajaron erráticos en distintas direcciones, evitando a toda costa mirar al otro vampiro.

-No ocurrió nada, chupasangre. Fue una simple misión en la que te hirieron-lo cortó con brusquedad el ex prefecto.

El purasangre levantó una de sus elegantes cejas no creyéndose lo que oía. Por lo visto el menor había entrado en estado de negación.

-¿De verdad pretendes fingir que no hubo ningún beso entre los dos, Kiryu?

Zero apretó los puños de sus manos hasta que los nudillos estuvieron a punto de sangrar.

-Olvídalo. Fue un error. No sé lo que me paso, Kuran.

-Yo si lo sé-sentenció con arrogante suficiencia Kaname.

-Pues… ¿Adivina?-el peliplata estaba perdiendo, su ya de por si, escasa paciencia- No me interesa.

El castaño ahogo un suspiro.

-Aunque te niegues a escucharme, tú deseabas besarme tanto como yo a ti, incluso ahora no puedes negar lo que hay entre nosotros-le espetó con fría franqueza- Y no se trata sólo de la sangre compartida y el vínculo. Es más profundo que eso, Zero-Sus cálidos ojos chocolates, buscaban ansiosos la mirada del vampiro, pero el más joven seguía rehuyéndole- Debes comprenderlo y aceptarlo. Nos necesitamos. Nos deseamos. No podemos estar sin el otro.

Ante lo dicho, una imperiosa rabia se apoderó de todas las emociones del peliplata, que no fue capaz de controlar la seguidilla de palabras que brotaron de su boca como dagas afiladas. Se sentía movido por una oscura furia, ocasionada por la sensación de sentirse expuesto y desarmado.

-¡Yo no te deseo! ¡Maldición, entiéndelo!-le grito sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de lívido coraje. No podía creer el descaro del purasangre al afirmar tales cosas. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlas- ¡¿Acaso crees que podría sentir algo más allá del infinito repudio por una criatura tan miserable como tú? ¡No creas que he olvidado todo el daño que me hiciste en la Academia! ¡Todo lo que perdí por tu culpa!

Una herida. Aquel cazador acababa de rasguñar su alma con infinita precisión, dejando un escozor realmente doloroso.

-Zero…

-¡No!-exclamó harto de todo- Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí, Kuran. Deja de hablar del estúpido vínculo. Yo no quiero nada contigo. Te detesto. Te odio. No soporto estar cerca de ti. ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez!

Algo molesto, y haciendo acopio de siglos de experiencia y autocontrol. Kaname cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, y no someter allí mismo, sobre la arena, a Zero, y demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

-Deja de mentirte.

Zero pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que se atragantaba de coraje, y emociones desconocidas y reprimidas, en las que no tenía, por el momento, la más mínima gana de ahondar.

-¡Cállate! Y súbete de una vez a la moto-le ordenó con frialdad.

El purasangre apretó los dientes, y decidió ir con calma, Zero ya estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para que él siguiera insistiendo. Aquel chiquillo era peor que una bomba de tiempo. Al final, terminó subiéndose al vehículo, detrás del cazador, aprovechando el contacto físico al sujetarse a él. Al menos tenía el breve consuelo del calor de su cuerpo, y el recuerdo del beso compartido.

Con una velocidad mareadora, y que el purasangre podía asegurar, fue a posta, el peliplata condujo hasta que poco a poco los edificios, casas, y comercio de la capital de Japón empezaron a vislumbrarse. Aquello no le hizo mucha gracia el rey vampírico ya que significaba que su tiempo con el rebelde ex humano llegaba a su fin, y que su relación aún seguía entre las aguas de la indecisión y la confusión.

Zero aparcó la motocicleta en la acera, frente a un imponente edificio de más de veinte pisos. Esperó a que el castaño se bajara para decirle.

-Dales tú el informe, yo me largo de aquí. Hasta nunca.

Kaname no alcanzó ni siquiera a abrir la boca para replicar, cuando la oscura motocicleta, y su ocupante, giraron en U, confundiéndose de inmediato con el trafico de la avenida.

El castaño al verlo alejars,e estuvo a punto de perder su perfecta compostura, y desatar todo su poder para retener a ese terco cazador que tan de cabeza lo traía. Sabía con demasiada claridad que después del beso, Zero estaba espantado, temeroso, y era efectivamente ese miedo el que lo estaba impulsando a actuar de esa manera, más arisco, hosco y resentido que nunca. Creando a cualquier precio una barrera que pudiera distanciarlo de él.

¿Acaso esa fierecilla nunca iba a rendirse? ¿Cuánto más pretendía soportar luchando? Debía entender que aquello era inútil. La resistencia sólo incentivaba al predador a ir más voraz por la presa.

El Rey de los vampiros, sonrió enigmático. Tal vez era el momento de dejar de actuar con delicadeza, y reclamar lo suyo.

Ante su resolución, sus ojos brillaron extasiados antes de enviarle un mensaje telepático, a través de su vínculo, al peliplata. Estaba seguro que Zero no quedaría indiferente, y su relación no haría más que seguir ardiendo.

"Si huyes de mí, te perseguiré. Y te encontraré, porque eres mío"

* * *

><p>-¡Llegaste!-exclamó el rubio vampiro, feliz. Observando disimuladamente al ex humano vestido completamente de negro. No podía estar más arrebatadoramente sexy- Siento el retraso, supuse que te tardarías como de costumbre, y por eso no me apresure-le explicó a la vez que se sentaba frente a él, en una mesa algo apartada, en un colorido restaurant de comida Italiana.<p>

-No pasa nada-lo tranquilizo el cazador, y le entrego el menú, que minutos antes, una amable mesera le había dejado- ¿Ordenamos?

Takuma Ichijo le sonrió mientras decidía que comer.

Al poco rato, la mesera regreso con los pedidos de ambos, que consistían en una lasagna vegetariana para el rubio, y una pasta con salsa pesto para el peliplata, todo acompañado con un vino tinto de reserva. Tranquilos, empezaron a comer mientras de manera bastante escueta el cazador le contaba a su acompañante lo ocurrido en la misión con Kuran, obviamente se cuido de no mencionar sus sentimientos confusos, ni el beso.

-Hace años que no veo a Kaname. Supongo que nos veremos muy pronto-comentó el rubio después, cuando le trajeron a la mesa su postre, y una taza de café para el cazador.

Ante el comentario el peliplata lanzó un breve gruñido, dejándole claro al ojiverde que no deseaba hablar del purasangre, aunque el otro desconociera que aquello se debía en gran medida a la caótica mente del ex humano, quien horrorizado imaginaba un momento en que tuviera a ambos vampiros juntos. Él no era estúpido, sabía que Ichijo fue durante años un íntimo amigo, y leal seguidor de Kuran, y pese a, la auto- impuesta distancia del rubio, entendía que lo más natural era que lo hubiera extrañado durante ese tiempo. Pero aún así, se negaba a verlos juntos, y menos a que actuaran tan cercanos como en el tiempo de la Academia.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Zero-lo interrumpió repentinamente de sus cavilaciones el vampiro- Esta noche me voy de viaje.

El cazador sintió que durante unos segundos, que se hicieron larguísimos, le costó pasar saliva con normalidad.

-¿Qué?... ¿Te irás?-lo cuestionó el peliplata, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

El otro sólo sonrió.

-Sí, me iré esta noche a Kioto con Kain Akatsuki. Parece que lo que nos temíamos esta sucediendo. Un purasangre, o tal vez más de uno intenta imponerse sobre todos otra vez. Quiero ayudar, así que hable con Cross, y él ya me dio una misión-le explicó con suave calma el otro vampiro a la vez que saboreaba su postre de chocolate.

Zero apretó los labios en el borde de su taza de café, ofuscado. Por una razón que desconocía lo fastidiaba el hecho de que Takuma no le hubiera contado nada sobre ese viaje. No podía venir, y simplemente soltarle esas noticias de la nada. Eso no estaba bien. Eso no se le hacía a un amigo, y además su unión repentina a la Asociación o al Consejo, le traía cierto escozor perturbador.

Él ya tenía planes para los dos, o al menos eso era en lo que su cabeza había estado trabajando una vez se separo de Kuran. Él muy maldito se había atrevido a hacerle esa descara advertencia mental ¿Quién se creía? Él no era suyo, él no era de nadie, y pese al vínculo que fuera que tuvieran, se encontraba lo suficientemente libre como para escoger con quien estar.

Algo dentro de él se movía despiadadamente con el único fin de demostrárselo.

Y eso era lo que justamente quería, pasar tiempo con Ichijo. Por eso, Tenía la clara intención que después de que finalizaran esa cena, acordada la noche anterior, fueran al cine y de allí a algún bar, hasta que los sorprendiera un nuevo día. Extrañaba eso. La sensación de normalidad al lado del risueño vampiro, la dulce cotidianidad y compañerismo con sus amigos.

Pensaba que estarían toda la noche juntos, pero se había equivocado. Se obligó a fingir que nada de aquello le había molestado, ni afectado.

-Ten cuidado-terminó por decirle Kiryu, con una nota de genuina preocupación en su voz.

Los ojos esmeraldas del vampiro brillaron agradecidos.

-Lo haré.

Siguieron en el restaurant al menos unos quince minutos más, y una vez pagada la cuenta, el rubio se quedó observando al peliplata con una ceja alzada, pues el otro parecía en otro mundo, algo que lo enternecía, pero también preocupaba.

-Nos vamos-invito finalmente Takuma, ya de pie, observando inquisitivamente a su acompañante. Esa noche, el de mirada amatista se veía mucho más taciturno que de costumbre, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al departamento, algo dentro del cazador bullía con una insistencia ensordecedora. Quería ignorarlo para no dejarse llevar otra vez por esas emociones que últimamente tan caprichosamente se apoderaban de sus reacciones tan elementales, volviéndolo un desconocido para él mismo, pero al alzar la mirada y observar como el rubio iba hasta el cuarto de huéspedes en busca de su maleta de viaje, todo se remeció con la fuerza de una marejada.<p>

Se movió veloz, como su naturaleza se lo permitía, y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Ichijo intensamente con sus pupilas amatistas cargadas de algo que el otro no supo reconocer.

Ante el evidente escrutinio, y un estremecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, el noble sólo atino a cuestionarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Zero?

La mirada interrogante y confundida del otro, fue como una estimulante inyección de adrenalina para el ex prefecto.

-Ze….

Takuma jamás terminó la frase ya que una boca, por meses soñada, se apretaba dolorosamente caliente contra la suya. El vampiro jadeo instintivamente, y mientras sentía la lengua del peliplata adentrarse en él, fue empujado bruscamente contra la pared al lado de la puerta. En ningún momento sus labios fueron capaces de separarse, a la vez que sus lenguas se exploraban con hambre, conociéndose por primera vez, e iniciando un juego por el dominio. Se mordieron, succionaron y lamieron entre gemidos mal disimulados.

Puede que el beso lo haya iniciado el cazador, pero de un instante a otro, los papeles se invirtieron, y fue Zero quien ahora se encontraba apresado contra la pared del cuarto, en la más absoluta oscuridad. Apretado deliciosamente por el cuerpo del ojiverde, mientras su boca era devorada sin tregua alguna.

Un calor fundido ardía furiosamente entre ellos.

Takuma fue el primero en apartarse, y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por la garganta del cazador, que inevitablemente descendió hasta su torso. Uno de los botones rosados del ex humano se revelaba tan incitante a través de la seda negra de su camisa, que al rubio no le costó encontrarlo con su boca entremedio del material. El siguiente latigazo sexual sacudió el cuerpo de Zero con fuerza suficiente como para que el noble también lo sintiera corriendo por sus venas. Con las manos, el rubio siguió la silueta del cuerpo estilizado, recorrió cada una de sus formas perfectas, su torso esculpido como mármol por años de entrenamiento, sus finas caderas, y su cintura pequeña y firme.

-Zero-pronunció su nombre en un suspiro, mientras lo excitaba mordisqueándole una tetilla hasta endurecerla y erotizarla. Luego sus labios subieron para besar la línea vulnerable de su cuello, hasta encontrar su boca y apoderarse de ella, dominante y masculino.

Los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron para sentirlo con todo el cuerpo, explorándolo con sus manos por debajo de la camisa, trazando sensuales senderos con la yema de sus dedos de pianista. Su propio miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, y a volverse incómodo de puro deseo, un deseo que aumentaba vertiginosamente por segundos, y que llevaba forjándose en su piel durante meses, buscando momentos de auto-alivio, pero que ahora tenía una oportunidad de desatarse, como un sueño húmedo y deliciosamente torturante.

El cazador murmuro algo, con la boca pegada a su piel, una palabra seductora, mientras tomaba la iniciativa, y deslizaba las manos por las caderas del contrario, deteniéndose, con los dedos inquietos, sobre la dureza misma de su deseo, acariciándolo sobre la tela con sinuosos movimientos, deseando desesperadamente que ninguno de los dos tuviera ropa encima para poder sentirse a plenitud.

Takuma soltó un ronco jadeo. Extasiado y maravillado por partes iguales, ante las atenciones del peliplata.

Ambos buscaron sus bocas, capturándose, y fundiéndose del todo. Ofreciendo inconscientemente una total aceptación de su indómita naturaleza, respondiendo gustosos a las fogosas demandas del otro.

Una nota discordante inundó el caliente ambiente, desconcentrando momentáneamente al aristócrata vampiro, quien reconoció la melodía enseguida. Se apartó con dificultad de los labios sonrojados e hinchados, de su amigo, y extrajo desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

Contestó dando unos pasos para apartarse del cazador, y así ser capaz de enfriar sus sentimientos, y recobrar la compostura perdida minutos atrás. Soltó un par de palabras al aire, y cuando termino la llamada volvió a acercarse a Kiryu.

-Me esperan…-musitó el rubio, atrapando el labio inferior de Zero entre sus dientes, tirando de él con deseo para después lamerlo tras soltarlo-…. Lo siento. Debo irme.

El peliplata asintió, aún contra la pared, completamente sonrojado, y con el cuerpo en llamas. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, su rostro enmarcado por una belleza sensual. Los ojos verdes de Ichijo brillaron con la intensidad de su salvaje e impulsivo encuentro amoroso.

Los dos compartieron una silente y ardiente mirada, antes de que el otro se marchara.

¿Qué rayos he hecho? Se cuestionó el ex humano al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

De repente, estaba demasiado consciente de que Takuma Ichijo era el único ser que lo anclaba a la realidad, que le daba una especie de calor, tan reconfortante, que sentía que su vida era normal, que tenía un hogar. Era una novedosa sensación de estar con él, pero sin él.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a unas bellas personas que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews:<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** Ahh! amiga, gracias por tu lindo apoyo, y ojala tu padre no mate a Taku x acercarse tanto a zerito :P. Mmm también creo q tus deseos x matar a Yuuki han renacido o ¿crecido? ehhh no lo sé, pero espero me cuentes que tal. Aunque no desesperes que besazos entre kana y zero vendran + pronto de lo q crees Muajajaja. Parece q al final voy a dejar que Zero se quede con todos XD. Bueno, cientos de besos, y nos estamos leyendo.

**-Lilith Kiryu:** ¡Lilith, Beca y Caro! Ufff espero que el pobre Teddy se encuentre...entero? y dejenme algo de golocinas de Pikachu. En el capi no quise colocar aún a Kaito y la reacción escabroza q vendra x lo de Aidou y Yori, es que quiero ahondar más en el pasado y cómo se dio esa relación, y para eso debía sacarme primero la idea de Takuma y Zero besandose XD ¿Qué les pareció? Miren q yo ya me imagino q esta noche Kaname vendra a obligarme a escribir otro capí en donde él se "haga cargo" del cazador jajajaja. Besos y saludos!

**-Rouse Malfoy:** Holas! es muy entretenido leerte, y mi intención no es ser malevola, lo que sucede es que como no es el único fic q actualizo, me demoro :(...y aunque intente hacerlo más largo, se me hace dificil sin que Takuma hubiera desvirgado a Zero XD, y eso tengo que dejarselo a Kaname jajajaja. Como siempre es un gusto saber de ti, y estoy siempre abierta a tus opiniones, comentarios o peticiones. Abrazos!

**-FchanHatake:** Saludines! Es muy alentador que no me critiques x demorarme en actualizar, Gracias de corazón! Y bueno creo q ya somos dos un poco enamoradas de lo crack de Zero y Takuma ¿Qué te pareció el acercamiento? Te lo esperabas? Muajajaja...Ah! te adelanto que tu regalo vendrá en el capí número 10 =) y ya falta poquito. Miles cariños, bella! Que estes super.

**-Izumiwi:** Gracias por el reviews! Mmm Kaname ya se esta poniendo las pilas, y ahora si q no va a dejar escapar a la fierecilla. Y de Kaito con Yori vendrá más en el proximo capí, aunque amo a esa pareja = q tú, son muy lindos juntos :). Saludos, corazón.

**-Sasuko-Uchiha:** Oh, Bella! Lamento haberte dejado con las ansias, y me da un poco de cosita saber tu reacción de ahora. Nuestro Zerito esta confundido, y para aclararse debe probar un poco de todo jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz. Te deseo lo mejor, y te mando muchisima luz. Un abrazo fuerte!

**-ilovetwiligtboys:** =) OH, GRACIAS! Ha sido una hermosa sorpresa tu reviews y saber que sigues el fic. Mmm la verdad es q Aidou es muy lindo, pero lo haremos sufrir un poco por ambicioso; Y Kaname, es tan perfecto y maravilloso, aunque va a tener que ponerse más agresivo e intenso ahora, o se va a quedar sin pan ni pedazo XD. Bueno, espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos y abrazos!

**-Die. Konigin:** Holis, hermosa! Tus reviews siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro ¡Gracias! Oh Dios, me encantaría leer algo Taku+Zero+Kana como me lo plantaeas jajaja x ahora espero si q me cuentas q te pareció el "Cálido encuentro" del rubio y peliplata jajajaja Xd me di de cabeza escribiendolo, pero = termino x gustarme. Ah! Gracias x la sugerencia de bandas sonoras, me encanto Star by Kang Minhyuk, y yo te comento q me inspiro mucho "Too lost in you" de Sugarbabes al escribir la última escena jajajaj es como lo q siente Takuma. Que estes muy bien, reina. Saludines!

**-bloody child:** I really enjoyed reading your reviews. ¡Thank you! =) Kisses . I hope that you like this chapter, and the Zero´s reacctions whit Takuma and Kaname.. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Holas!

Lamento la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones extensas y estuvo perdida de este universo. Mis disculpas :(

Ufff Gracias por su lindo apoyo! Advierto que este es un capí bien emocional, y que tiene un tributo a tres de las lectoras que me dejan review (Kira, Rouse y Fchan Hatake), espero poder corresponderle a las/o demás en otros.

Cariños, y espero lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

**"Escucha atento"**

-¿De verás no vas a hablarme?

El resoplido molesto que siguió a sus palabras fue una respuesta de lo más elocuente. La chica buscó con sus grandes ojos la figura gallarda de él, que apartada parecía estar más concentrada en la lectura de un libro que en ella.

-¡Vamos, Kaito! ¡No puedes ignorarme todo el día!-lo increpó a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

El joven cazador, apartó sus ojos de su lectura para luego depositar el libro en una de las mesas laterales que había en la sala, y con elegancia se levantó del sillón en el que momentos antes pretendía tener un momento de paz y olvido.

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres hablar?-la voz del castaño sonó letalmente peligrosa- ¿Tú hablarías con tu novio tan campante y sonante después de que metió a su ex en la casa que comparten? ¿Lo harías?-sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mostrando claramente su furia- ¡Por Kami! La casa apesta a chupasangre, y no es precisamente Zero. ¿O pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

Sayori dio un paso atrás, y se mordió los labios, nerviosa. No sabía de que manera reaccionar. Detestaba que su novio se enfadara con ella, pero sobre todo odiaba haberse permito provocarle esas reacciones precisamente a él. Internamente maldijo al vampiro por haber incentivado una situación como esa. Ahora que ya estaba más calmada había podido analizar sus reacciones ante Aidou, llegando a interesantes conclusiones.

-No, por supuesto que sabía que te darías cuenta e iba a contártelo todo-le dijo con calma. Quería sosegarlo y que todo estuviera bien de nuevo otra vez entre ellos- Amor, Aidou se apareció de improviso y…

Un movimiento brusco de él, moviéndose por la habitación, la hizo callar. Realmente el cazador se estaba esforzando por controlarse, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso hasta límites insospechados, y temía terminar diciendo palabras hirientes o haciendo alguna estupidez.

-Pero tú lo dejaste entrar, nunca hubiese cruzado mis barreras antivampiricas sin la invitación de uno de los dueños de casa ¿Por qué, Yori? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó con una nota de dolor en su voz que no paso desapercibida para su novia.

Ella cerró los ojos, buscando algo de calma, y una respuesta que hasta el momento no tenía ni siquiera para su propia tranquilidad. Sólo lo había hecho, a lo mejor la compasión la había llevado a dejarlo entrar.

-No lo sé… él quería hablar.

Kaito chasqueó la lengua, más irritado que nunca.

-Hablar-musitó la palabra con claro desprecio- ¿De qué? ¿Del pasado? ¿De ustedes?

-No hay un nosotros, Kaito. Ya no. Sólo estas tú. Confía en mí, por favor-le rogó totalmente compungida, intentando acercarse al hombre que amaba, pero este la rehuyó.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿Qué quería?

Sayori bajo la cabeza, ocultando parte de las facciones de su rostro con su flequillo color miel. No iba a mentirle, parte de lo hermoso de su relación era la honestidad con la que se lo decían todo.

-Pedirme perdón, y… decirme que luchará por mí.

Takamiya hizo crujir sus dientes de puro coraje, sentía que iba a romperse la mandíbula.

-¿Lo ves?-soltó con desdén, y con las entrañas ardiendo como lava- La alimaña no se rinde. Y pretendes que confié después de todo lo que aún sufrías por ese malnacido cuando te conocí.

-Pero eso ya paso-replicó desesperada, llegando furtiva hasta él para cogerle una de sus manos entre las suyas-Él esta en el olvido, es parte de mi pasado. Yo no siento nada por él, excepto nostalgia, nada más…-la voz se le cortó, asustada a morir ante la posibilidad de perderlo-… por favor créeme, Kaito.

El cazador cerró los ojos. Se sentía sobrepasado con todo, y el miedo profundo de que su novia escogiera al otro en vez de a él no le permitía aclararse.

-Necesito salir-le dijo oscuramente soltándose de ella- Estoy muy alterado, y no quiero herirte.

Sólo le basto ver la imponente espalda de su novio darle la cara para que el terror más profundo se apoderara de cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Lo vio alejarse casi en cámara lenta mientras sentía que con cada paso suyo una parte de su corazón se desmembraba para irse junto a él. Fiel a su único dueño.

Entonces entendió por primera vez con una lucidez divina que Kaito era su primera elección. Siempre lo había sido.

-No…no… ¡No! ¡No te vayas!-le grito con las lagrimas al borde de sus precioso ojos.

El simple hecho de escuchar su voz quebrada lo hizo flaquear. Que Sayori fuera la personificación de su más grande debilidad no le ayudaba en nada a sus propósitos de alejarse. Instintivamente giró la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo, y todo volvió a él como si lo estuviera viviendo por primera vez.

El día que la conoció en el departamento de Zero, le pareció una flor tan frágil y triste, que inconscientemente se prometió cuidar de ella; luego empezó el férreo asedio por parte de él hasta que consiguió una cita, otra y otra. Tuvieron que llegar a la décima salida, en plena noche de Navidad, y por la fuerza de un muérdago obtuvo su primer beso. Esa noche supo que la amaba, y no ceso en sus empeños por demostrárselo, a pesar de que conocía el dolor y el desprecio de su pasado.

¿Y qué hacía él? La abandonaba así, llorosa y temblorosa, como un completo cretino cuando se juro estar a su lado para siempre.

Apretó sus puños.

¿Es que acaso se le había pegado la idiotez del chupasangre de hielo? Él no iba a cometer los mismos errores de ese rubio vampiro. Su amor tenía que ser suficiente, era lo único que necesitaba.

-Yori.

Sayori levantó la vista sorprendida, con las pupilas y parte de sus mejillas aún anegadas en lágrimas. Lo vio venir hacía ella y su corazón brinco lleno de felicidad, reconociéndolo, mientras él no dudaba ni un segundo en tomar entre sus brazos a su mujer.

-¿Me amas?-le murmuro al oído, apegándola firmemente a su cuerpo- Hoy, en este presente.

-¡Claro que sí!-le respondió excitada de felicidad, por sentirlo, por saberlo suyo, correspondiendo a su abrazo- ¡Hoy y mañana! ¡Te amo, te adoro!

Kaito sonrió complacido ante su respuesta.

-Es suficiente para mí.

De un instante a otros sus bocas se encontraban pegadas la una a la otra. Ansiándose y devorándose mutuamente con desesperación. La noción de perderse, aunque hubiese sido momentánea basto para que la necesidad de sentirse los dominara.

Se separaron jadeantes del húmedo beso con las pupilas brillantes.

-Quiero ser eternamente el único…Cásate conmigo, Sayori-le pidió con voz grave contra los labios enrojecidos de su novia.

* * *

><p>-He estado inspeccionando el desastre que dejaron atrás Zero y Kuran, y me pareció encontrar el rastro de una esencia purasangre que se me hizo entrañablemente familiar.<p>

La mirada del antiguo director de la Academia recayó en su compañero de armas con insistencia, leyendo a través de él. Sabía que le ocultaba algo; Bueno, otra cosa más a la lista de secretos entre ellos.

Rato antes había ingresado a su oficina, en la Asociación de cazadores, en completo mutismo, recargándose contra una de las ventanas. Por un breve momento había creído que Yagari sólo había ido para entretenerse un tiempo, pero no, nunca sería sí con ese cazador.

Kaien entorno los ojos, dejando a un lado los documentos que supuestamente debía revisar.

-Eso significa qué sabes quién es.

El cazador azabache asintió, y dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio mientras se dedicaba a observar la luna a través de la ventana. No entendía porque ese día, siendo él un hombre tan duro y curtido por su profesión, se sentía tan melancólico. Quizás la presión, y los sentimientos tan fuertemente resguardados estaban haciendo mella en su alma. Al final de todo, los años no pasaban en vano.

-No vas a decírmelo ¿No es así?-impaciente por ese aire tan ausente en su amigo, Cross largó esa pregunta.

-No-dijo tajante- Primero necesito estar cien por ciento seguro-el hombre suspiro- Además de que la información es extremadamente peligrosa. No quiero correr riesgos innecesarios.

Kaien elevo una ceja rubia algo perdido.

-¿Por quién me tomas?-le recrimino con un mohín gracioso- Yo soy un cazador consumado-le hizo una pose de super héroe con el fin de des- tensionar el ambiente. Algo en el estado del otro lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

Lamentablemente Yagari no se encontraba ese día con ganas de seguirle el juego a su amigo.

-¿Acaso debo recordarte el intento de asesinato en tu contra? ¿Cómo terminaste prácticamente desangrado en plena vía publica, con toda esa gente inocente muerta a tu alrededor?-le dijo Touga con tanta crudeza que el otro no pudo evitar enmudecer de la impresión.

Fue un verdadero tormento que el azabache le trajera tan horrendos recuerdos. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre ese episodio, pero no era su muerte lo que lo perseguía en esos sueños, sino la de aquellos pobres transeúntes que tuvieron la desdicha de compartir camino con él, mientras iba a comer un helado, y aquellas bombas estallaron dejando una tormentosa carnicería.

-No me importa perder mi vida con tal de que los demás estén bien. No puedo permitir que el sueño de convivencia entre ambas razas se destruya-le contestó con voz firme, dejando a un lado sus actuaciones infantiles.

El cuerpo del azabache sufrió un exabrupto, y se dio la vuelta desde su posición con cierta violencia. Su único ojo visible ardía con sentimientos anegados, vibrando con una intensidad entre el amor y el odio que dejo completamente descompuesto al Presidente de la Asociación.

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo increpó sintiendo a su cuerpo temblar de la impotencia-¡Lo único que siempre te ha importado es esa maldita paz con los chupasangres!-una sonrisa irónica, y llena de dolor guardado se dibujo en su atractivo rostro antes de añadir- Por supuesto, tal cual como tu preciada Juri lo hubiera querido.

El rostro de Kaien Cross se desencajo en una mueca de incredulidad, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-Qué… pero… ¿De qué estas hablando, Touga? No te entiendo.

Aunque lo hubiese deseado, aunque su espíritu de cazador inconmovible lo hubiese querido, ya no había marchar atrás. Acababa de abrir una represa, y el cause furioso se estaba desatando sobre el otro hombre. Tantos años callando, soportando en un mortal silencio un sufrimiento que lo desgarraba por dentro. Su único dolor de cabeza. Su única perdición.

-¡Tú nunca entiendes nada!-el reproche se filtro como un afilado cuchillo por la oficina- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No te importa que tenga que volver a pasar por el infierno que significa perderte?

-Yo…

Yagari tragó saliva, aguantando estoico los dolorosos rescoldos de su corazón.

-Por supuesto que no-prosiguió ya resuelto a sacarse todo lo que guardaba en su interior- ¿Cómo iba a importarte si no soy tu perfecta purasangre muerta? ¡No soy una maldita mujer!-estalló con profundo resentimiento- Eres un ciego, Kaien. Nunca vas a entender cuánto te amo, imbécil. Y el horror que significo para mí casi verte morir.

Y sin dejarle hablar al otro, el oscuro cazador salió de la oficina como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer, dando un violento portazo que hizo caer un par de cuadros al piso.

* * *

><p>Cuando esa noche entró al bar, era un torbellino de sentimientos yuxtapuestos. Por un lado, todavía estaba placenteramente pletórico por lo vivido con Takuma horas atrás. El vampiro rubio había sido tan dulce y apasionado, que al evocar su recuerdo no podía evitar que el cuerpo entero le hormigueara de deseo, aún a sabiendas de que entre los dos jamás habían cruzado antes el límite de la amistad, y no estaba seguro de que eso efectivamente fuera a suceder, a pesar de que en el pasado se había encontrado fantaseando muchas veces con esa idea. Es decir, el noble era importantísimo en su vida, pero ahora le costaba horrores tratar de definirle un lugar.<p>

Y en la otra vereda, pese a que odiaba siquiera pensarlo, estaba Kuran con el endemoniado vínculo, el beso, la sangre, y la atracción enfermiza que despertaba en él. Y temía a aquello porque no era seguro ni cálido, sino intempestivo y salvaje. Imprevisto. Presentía que si se acercaban demasiado una iba a terminar devorando al otro.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto?

Sintiéndose desoladoramente confundido, echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Había terminado en el lugar que solía frecuentar con Kaito, Yagari y Takuma, cuando se iban de juerga o sus ánimos necesitaban embotarse con grandes cantidades de etanol, el famoso "Kira´s Bar". A esas horas lucía concurrido, y ya se podía apreciar a algunos a los cuales las copas les habían pasado la cuenta, menos mal que las luces bajas ayudaban a tapar en parte, las barbaridades que se cometen cuando se esta borracho .

Reprimió una sonrisa nostálgica, y fue directamente a sentarse a la barra, ignorando fríamente las miradas descaradas que tanto hombres como mujeres le lanzaron al pasar, después de todo estaba algo acostumbrado a eso. Al parecer, encontraban en él alguna especie de atractivo, no podía estar seguro, pero tal vez sólo fuera esa parte vampírica dentro de él lo que los atraía, aunque eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en esos instantes.

Al verlo sentado, casi enseguida la barman del local se acerco a él sonriente, el cazador era un cliente asiduo al igual que sus amigos, aunque esta vez se extraño de verlo solo, sin embargo evito comentarle algo, pues se notable a simple vista que el bellísimo peliplata quería tiempo a solas.

-Tráeme una botella de vino, Rouse. De preferencia un Syrah.

La joven mujer asintió en el acto, y casi enseguida le trajo el pedido.

Zero le agradeció con la mirada. Esa chica le agradaba, la conocía desde que había comenzado a frecuentar ese lugar, y realmente valoraba su discreción y presencia serena.

El ex humano se tomó la primera copa de un trago. Quizás así mitigaría sus preocupaciones, y acallaría las voces, en especial a aquella que le susurraba de manera burlona que había traicionado a ambos vampiros.

Pero es que... ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él? Se reprochaba mientras continuaba bebiendo con los ojos amatistas perdidos en la nada. En el pasado, cuando sus padres e Ichiru vivían, había creído firmemente que seria un buen cazador y se enamoraría de una dulce chica con la que formaría una familia con muchos hijos. Esos planes y sueños fueron destrozados cuando Shizuka al morderlo, hizo aparición en su vida, iniciando una nueva cadena de dolor, de la que se curo momentáneamente con la que fue en ese tiempo su hermana adoptiva, Yuuki. Pero nada lo había preparado para la desgarradora decepción que se llevo cuando conoció los orígenes de la chiquilla, y los anhelos de adolescente enamorado se desmoronaron como su corazón, cada vez más frío, cada tiempo más lleno de heridas.

Pidió otra botella ante los ojos escrutadores de Rouse, que ignoro olímpicamente para centrarse sólo en él, y sus lúgubres pensamientos.

La crudeza de la vida le había enseñado que no era bueno sujetarse a emociones o sentimientos demasiado intensos o abrumadores, porque podían ser destruidos de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, su corazón al igual que su naturaleza, resultaron tercos, y al final igual terminó involucrándose, aunque fuera con un vínculo más familiar y fraternal. Ahora, para su desgracia, ya no podía decirse eso.

Takuma y Kaname; Kuran e Ichijo. Ambos vampiros tan distintos, generándole reacciones tan disimiles, y pese a eso, los dos conseguían acelerar su corazón hasta el borde de un ataque cardiaco, y hacerle bajar la guardia.

Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de haber estado con ambos.

Era un patético, que se sentía tan tonto, estúpido. Si seguía por ese camino más pronto que tarde iba a comenzar a actuar como una de esas colegialas enamoradas que saltan al ver a su ídolo, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de estrellas.

-Soy un idiota-murmuro para sí, dándole un último trago al poco vino que quedaba ya en su copa.

-¿Mal de amores?

Zero alzó la vista, medianamente sorprendido porque la barman lo hubiera pillado fuera de base. Sin embargo, sus labios se negaron a abrirse, después de todo su silencio, y estado, fue la mejor respuesta que pudo darle.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora, y comprensiva ¿Quién mejor que una mujer para entender las penas del corazón? No era el primero, y ciertamente no seria el último en tener un caos emocional. A su cuenta le invito otra botella, dejándolo momentáneamente solo para hacerse cargo de sus otros clientes.

Una melodía repentina lo hizo encumbrar la mirada amatista. Oh, no. Lo peor de la noche acababa de dar inicio.

El Karaoke. Desgraciadamente el "Kira´s Bar" ofrecía esa clase de espectaculos.

Y allí mismo comenzó la odisea. El desfile de semi-ebrios e ilusos que pensaban penar sus culpas con canciones, y voces estridentes. Zero estuvo a punto de perforarse los tímpanos ante el particular alto que dio una chica con voz demasiado chillona. Quiso llorar de espanto ¿Quién en su sano juicio los dejaba dar semejante espectáculo?

El peliplata meneo la cabeza resignado a seguir escuchando esa caótica danza de voces, hasta que cada vez más concentrado en los valientes borrachos que salían al escenario se percato que esas personas se veían tan despreocupas, tan libres, como si el cantar fuera una especie de droga o terapia liberadora. Idea que no lo sorprendió, después de todo él disfrutaba bastante de la música, incluso tocaba algún par de instrumentos.

Envidio su libertad para expresarse.

De pronto, su mente embotada entre el alcohol y la sucesión de pensamientos inconexos, le hizo cuestionarse ¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Qué podía perder? Nada. Nadie allí lo conocía, excepto Rouse. Tal vez se sintiera mejor.

Con una resolución, de la que quizás más tarde se arrepentiría, camino seguro hasta la tarima, y antes de tomar el micrófono selecciono una canción que definía parte de su ser, cuando la desesperación hacía mella en él, y no sabía que rayos tenía que hacer para ser, al menos, mínimamente feliz.

Los primeros acordes, de una melodía de la banda Evanescence, sonaron, y mientras cerraba los ojos, dejo a su voz salir en una letanía parecida al hermoso lamento de un ángel. Tan tristemente hermoso era su canto, que el bar se sumió en un silencio sobrehumano, como si todos los asistentes estuvieran respondiendo sumisos ante el hechizo que aquel perfecto ser imponía sobre ellos. Eran súbditos de un soberbio hechicero de cabellos plata.

Su voz se convirtió prontamente en la representación última de la perdición. La rendición absoluta.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>50 thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me<br>Don't want your hand this time  
>I'll save myself<br>Maybe I'll wake up for once  
>Not tormented daily<br>defeated by you  
>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom<br>I'm dying again_

"**Kaname"**

I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under

"**Kaname"**

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<br>I'm dying again

"**Kaname"**

I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through<p>

"**Kaname"**

So go on and scream  
>Scream at me I'm so far away<br>I won't be broken again  
>I've got to breathe I can't keep going under<p>

Cuando su voz se extinguió, abrió las pupilas amatistas algo empañadas por la revolución en su interior. Sabía que lo aplaudían porque veía a las personas de pie batiendo las palmas, pero no escuchaba nada, sólo a su corazón bombeando frenético y desesperado, ante el inesperado visitante.

Lo veía allí, entre medio de las sombras agazapado como una pantera, con sus ojos brillantes de determinación ¿Por él? No lo sabía.

Pero… ¿Qué hacía ese pusilánime bastardo en ese lugar? Se cuestionó con un morboso humor negro.

Un escalofrío caliente subiendo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta anidarse en su pecho le contesto. El vínculo. Sin proponérselo lo había llamado mientras cantaba, y él había acudido presuroso a su lado.

Un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta, e inmediatamente se lo atribuyo a la ingesta de vino. Se estaba volviendo blando porque estaba algo pasadito de copas, nada más. Los impulsos de correr hasta el castaño, refugiarse entre sus brazos y aspirar su aroma, no eran suyos, eran del Syrah. Aún recordaba que el purasangre era su enemigo número uno.

Como si flotara sobre el piso caminó hasta él. La gente a su alrededor se apartaba aún presa de su extraordinaria presentación, y estando sólo a unos palmos de distancia, se detuvo.

Frente a frente entre las luces discordantes del bar. Amatista contra chocolate.

-Bonita voz, Zero-lo alabó con una calidez tan genuina que el ex humano lucho infructuosamente por no ruborizarse, lamentablemente o afortunadamente, falló.

El cazador se sintió repentinamente vulnerable, y tan expuesto que hubiera deseado huir o que la tierra se lo tragara, pero aún así se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran?-lo cuestionó el peliplata mordiéndose los labios, nervioso, sin advertir el devastador efecto que estaba teniendo sobre el purasangre.

-Vine a buscar lo que es mío-le dijo con voz sedosa, con un tono que prometía muchas cosas.

-¿Y eso es?

Kuran Kaname sonrió con una satisfacción llena de dicha que jamás, en todos sus siglos de vida, había experimentado.

-Tú, Zero. Sólo tú.

Las pupilas amatistas se abrieron enormes, y antes de que pudiera replicar con algún comentario mordaz o frío acerca de sus derechos, el castaño atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y tiro de él contra su boca hambrienta en un beso devastador, y posesivo, que le robo hasta el último resquicio de su alma.

Kaname se dio a la titánica tarea de sostenerlo con una firmeza inquebrantable para saborearlo a su gusto. Su saliva intoxicante con sabor a vino y ambrosia; sus labios turgentes y rosados; sus dientes perfectos y esa lengua rebelde como su dueño a la que tuvo que dominar con su experiencia, y las demandas de sus movimientos. Y sólo estuvo medianamente satisfecho cuando lo sintió comenzar a responder tímidamente, y los finos brazos del cazador se alzaron para sostenerlo por el cuello.

Se sonrió contra sus labios, dándole un efímero tiempo para que cogiera aire antes de volver por su nueva adicción. Los besos de Zero.

Sin embargo, tan impulso como inició, el purasangre se apartó bruscamente de él, con la mirada más helada que el peliplata había podido presenciar.

Kuran Kaname emanaba peligro. Letal y prometedoramente doloroso.

Zero sintió un extraño temor anidársele en las entrañas.

-¿Por qué el olor de Takuma Ichijo esta en ti?

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer los lindos reviews del capí pasado:<strong>

**-Kira Kuran:** XD Amiga! Es tan entretenido y revitalizante leerte ¡Gracias! y no te preocupes que Zero volvió a los brazos de tu padre jojojo, aunque eres malilla ¿Cómo es eso de tener un bar dónde embriagas al cazador? Te estas poniendo igual de astuta q Sayori jajaja. Cuidate, querida XOXO.

**-FchanHatake:** O.O Ehhh! Finalmente tu regalo, y tengo nervios porque no sé si te habrá gustado (cruzo los dedos porque Sí), y Zerin esta en la cuerda floja porque se vienen las represalias ardientes de Kuran jojojo, aunque aún tiene terreno ganado Takuma, si al peliplata le gustan los dos jajajaj. Cariños, amiga. Espero q me cuentes q tal.

**-Rouse Malfoy:** Linda, Cómo has estado? Hoy he visto q tienes algunas cosillas escritas x allí, tratare de darme una vuelta x ellas ;). Me encantan tus reviews son revitalizantes jajaja, y lamento hacerte amar y odiar el kanazerotaku jajajaj es que son irresistibles, y cuando lo escribo no domino mis ideas y dedos, se mandan solos los rebeldes jajaja. Y bueno, no es que zero ande en celo, es mucha la presión ¿A ti te seria fácil escoger entre ambos?, y al final como dicen x allí los ebrios dicen la verdad jajaja y Kaname se aprovecha de ellos XD. Abrazotes, y nos leemos! Ah! Y deja de embriagar a Zero? o lo tenías calculado para darselo en bandeja de plata al purasangre?

**-Izumiwi:** Holas! =) jajajaj Sí, la virginidad de Zero es de Kaname eso es indiscutible Xd, me alegra que lo apoyes, y Aidou ha perdido por bobo, su amor se le va a casar, es q Kaito es muy bueno, y guapo además jajaja. Gracias x estar atenta al fic! Besos y abrazos!

**-Misaki:** Ohh, gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es q yo pienso igual q tú con respecto a Yori y Kaito, ellos merecen estar juntos, y auqnue Aidou se esfuerce x allí no conseguira mucho jojojo. Y kanazerotaku, es un trío q va a dar sorpresas sobre todo xq Zero los quiere a ambos O.O jajaja es q es como una fantasia Xd entre instintos y razonamiento. Nos leemos, y gracias otra vez x leer y tomarte un tiempo. Eres muy dulce!

**-Lilith Kiryu:** Oh Xd! Cómo esta mi trío de amigas locas? jajaja. Es exquisito leerlas sin importar el idioma y... ¿Dónde estan mis gomitas? ¡Yo también quiero! LO exijo en compensación por la aún intacta virginidad del cazador jajaja o sino hace rato taku o kana hubieran hecho lo q quisieran con él O.O jajaja. Recuerden no morir de hemorragias nasales (pervertidas) jajaj q las necesito vivas :). Grandes cariños, Sayonara!

**-Sasuko-Uchiha:** Holis! =) Espero las ansias no te hayan devorado, y te guste este capí. Lemon habrá aún no sé si en 10 o 11 capí, pero no revelare de q pareja jojojo. Bella, luz gigante para ti, y gracias por ser lectora, apoyarme darme ánimos. Salidines!

**-ben4kevin:** Hi! How are you? Thanks for your words, are very special for my :) I´m happy that you reading my fic. Yeah! is so cute taku/zero but kaname is a warrior that no surrender, he nead and love Zero. Kisses!

**-ilovetwilightboys:** Gracias por proteger mi fic, ahora dormire tranquila por las noches =). Y bueno, aquí hay un avance entre zero y kaname jojo, pero taku tiene q volver, y se armara Troya jajaja. Los tres me encantan jaja, y espero te siga gustando los avances del fic. Besos, bella!

**-Lesty:** Cómo se te ocurre q me aburres? Al contrario, es algo muy bello. No pretendo abandonar el fic, es q a veces toma tiempo xq no es lo único q escribo y andaba de viaje, pero gracias x todo, y Sí habra Kaien /Yagari x fin , estaba ansiosa x escribir algo de ellos jojo. Que estes super! Saludos gigantes!

**-Die. Konigin:** Cariño, no importa q te hayas demorado en escribirme, después de todo me hace feliz que te alegrara el capí en su momento, es una misión cumplida. Y Yes! takuzerkana son perfectos, y habra de los tres para rato jajaja. Yo igual veo a Yuuki de esa manera, seductora y manipuladora, ya no es una cría. Mmm escuche las canciones, me gustaron son tan lindas y tiernas :) . Y para zer/kana q se te ocurre? . Yo también espero q el 2012 te traiga éxito y prósperidad, a echarle ánimo y ganas al año. Mucha luz y abrazos para ti. No estamos leyendo!

**-Erza:** Hola! Que placer y alegría es saber que te leíste el fic de un tirón, espero tu vista este bien :). Uff! Que bueno que te gustará, y Sí Zero anda confundido y con lo cabezota, y terco que es aún no se le aclara la película, aunque si quiere a Takuma, pero no descubre aún de que manera jojojo. Abrazos! Y gracias x darte el tiempo de comentarlo.

**-Jane Nara:** jajajaj Holas! Xd aún no es tiempo de decirle adiós a Kaname Xd, pero con Takuma se me hizo imposible no intentar juntarlo con Zero, es que me tincan juntos jajaja, y me alegra q a parte del publico les guste. Aún quedan momentos entre los tres jaja antes de q el cazador decida Xd. Gracias por ser linda leer y comentar :). Sayonara!

**-Miss Pazu:** Hi! jajaj bueno al menos encontraste el fic, y es un honor para mi que lo leas y te guste ¡Gracias!. Uff cuando leí *dios nos pille a todos confesados cuando lo haga, por dios XDD* me reí muchismo, y quizás sea así, pobre Zero q tiene semejantes galanes y no se decide. De todas maneras si yo estuviera es su lugar tampoco podría con tanta facilidad, y el peliplata se las trae, al pillin le gustan los dos O.O. Bueno, ojala te siga gustando, y me comentes cómo va, siempre es un aporte. Abrazos, bella. Ah! no te vayas a la hoguera Xd, te necesitamos aquí :P.

**-FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaelis:** Jajajaja Hola! Síii Kaito y Yori son lo mejor, aunque aún no sé bien q hacer con Aidou, tal considere tus opciones. Gracias por escribir, se hace grato el apoyo y saber q leen y les interesa. Cariños, linda, y nos leemos x allí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

No saben cuánto siento la demora, pero estuve muy deprimida porque perdí a un ser maravilloso que ame, y aún amo muchisimo, y le extraño aunque ya no este más en este mundo. Estoy comenzando a retomar la escritura, y este capí lo considero el punto medio del fic, ojala les guste y no nos hayan olvidado.

**Abrazos gigantes, y mucha luz para todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

**"No es suficiente"**

Sayori se deleito con el aroma a salsa pesto que salía de la olla. La comida Italiana se había vuelto una de sus especialidades gracias a las tutorías que le había hecho Zero, y sabía que era una de las preferidas de Kaito. Esa tarde quería esperarlo con una deliciosa comida para celebrar de una manera más formal su compromiso ya que la noche pasada, su celebración fue bajo las sabanas.

Una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios mientras apagaba el fuego. Ahora sólo le quedaba darse una ducha y vestirse sensual para su prometido.

Había alcanzado a subir cuatros escalones cuando llamaron a la puerta. Por un instante titubeo en ir a abrir, no quería retrasarse en arreglarse, pero su fuerte educación Japonesa la obligó a desistir.

Detrás de la puerta, la delgada y elegante silueta, cubierta por un carísimo abrigo negro de diseñador, de una conocida fémina la saludo. Una genuina sonrisa de reconocimiento adorno los labios de la dueña de casa, que se emociono hasta las lágrimas al verla.

-¡Yu…Yuuki!-exclamó conmocionada, yendo a darle un abrazo casi en seguida a la castaña. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que vio a su antigua amiga de la Academia Cross.

La purasangre sonrió con esa ingenuidad que tanto la había caracterizado antaño.

-Yori, que alegría me da verte-le contestó regresando el gesto para luego entrar a la casa siendo invitada a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

La muchacha de cabellos caramelos le sonrió emocionada, después de servirle un café a su invitada, demasiado contenta por reencontrarse con ella.

-¿Qué te trae por Japón? Imagine que debías estar viviendo una vida fabulosa en algún lugar del mundo.

La castaña soltó una risa dulce, increíblemente cristalina y hechizante.

-Así era, pero hemos regresado con mi hermano, y deseaba mucho encontrarme otra vez contigo-la vampiresa le hizo un adorable puchero- Lamento mucho que hayamos perdido el contacto, Yori.

-No hay problema. Lo entiendo-le dijo conciliadora-Debes tener muchas responsabilidades.

-Algo así. Es difícil ser una purasangre-comentó bebiendo unos sorbos de café-Pero no hablemos de mí ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida?

-No mucho. Termine la carrera de Administración de Empresas, y puse un pequeño negocio. Una florería, y…-el rostro de ella se sonrojo levemente-…Voy a casarme con Kaito, el amigo de Zero ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Los ojos de Yuuki se iluminaron fugazmente, ocultando una oscura emoción ante la otra joven.

-Oh, por supuesto-exclamó-¡Felicidades!-agregó la castaña levantándose del asiento para abrazar a Sayori.

El abrazo que inicio tan normal, comenzó de un momento a otro a sofocarla. La inesperada fuerza de Yuuki, le estaba aplastando los huesos, intento rebullirse de sus brazos, pero la castaña no se lo permitía. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Empezó a toser, y entonces Yuuki la empujó haciéndola caer al piso.

Wakaba tosió violentamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Por….por qué….has…hecho…eso…?-cuestionó jadeante, y algo mareada.

La vampiresa, a unos tres pasos de distancia, le sonrió con sus labios carmín en una mueca satisfecha.

-No me gusta que toquen a mis esclavos, y Aidou es mío-su voz fue una mortal advertencia- Además no quiero que seas feliz, nadie aparte de mi merece estar cerca de Zero, y tener algo que ver con su vida, y tú mi querida humana te has tomado demasiadas licencias.

Sayori se quedó tiesa ante sus palabras. Quien tenía delante de ella no era su amiga de antaño, era una desconocida horrorosa ¿Qué había pasado con Yuuki?

No alcanzó a pensar demasiado.

De sus labios brotó un gritó lastimoso, la piel de parte de uno de sus hombros y la garganta, le escoció, y el calor líquido, de la que supuso era su sangre cayendo en grandes cantidades, tiñendo su ropa, le dejó en claro de que probablemente ese era su fin. Su mirada acaramelada se fijó por última vez en quien fue su mejor amiga en la adolescencia, quien lucía una sonrisa sádica y lamía con dicha las garras de la mano con la que la había herido mortalmente, antes de sentir su cuerpo caer como un peso muerto sobre la alfombra. Todo se le volvió brumoso y negro. Su último pensamiento fue para él.

* * *

><p>Aquel pequeño departamento, escondido entre medio de un restaurant de comida China, y un prostíbulo, en el que probablemente era uno de los barrios más corruptos de Tokio, era el hogar perfecto para el solitario cazador. Se consideraba un hombre bastante espartano, que no necesitaba de lujos, ni de llenarse de los placeres más burdos de la vida como comidas caras, o sexo deslumbrante, ni siquiera hacía viajes por placer a pesar de contar con los medios. Su único lujo eran los automóviles de marca, que guardaba celosamente en una cochera, protegidos por la Yakuza, y de ahí en adelante su vida era lo más simple que pudiera ser para un mata vampiros.<p>

Recostado a cuerpo completo sobre el único sofá de cuero marrón que tenía su estrecha sala, Touga Yagari, aparentaba dormir, mientras sus pensamientos rumiaban descontrolados, reclamándole su falta de control frente al hombre que amaba, y que sabía desde hacía demasiados años, jamás le correspondería.

Sus ideas le parecieron tan amargas como lo que sentía. El amor era un asco, y eso él bien lo sabía ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamora de su mejor amigo? Sólo un idiota al que le va el masoquismo.

Una casi imperceptible presión del aire, le advirtió que no estaba solo. Sus labios se contrajeron en un rictus de desagrado. Sólo había tres personas que podían desactivar sus trampas de protección. Zero, Kaito, y por supuesto, Kaien.

Abrió su único ojo visible, y él, a unos cuantos pasos del sofá lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeto duro. No se encontraba preparado aún para enfrentar al rubio, simplemente no sabría que decirle-Largo.

Kaien Cross se tragó la replica infantil que luchaba por explotar de sus labios. Ahora más que nunca tenía que comportarse como un adulto. No era estúpido, y sabía que su relación con Yagari pendía de un hilo. Y ante todo, perderlo era la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Tenemos que hablar. La otra noche yo…

Un sonido inundo la estancia, la suave melodía de un concierto para piano de Chopin. Aquello tuvo el efecto de interrumpir a Cross, quien se fijo que la atención de Touga estaba puesta en el aparato que sonaba.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema-finalmente dijo, áspero.

-¡Pero es importante!-replicó

Yagari se acomodó un par de cabellos azabaches detrás de la oreja, en un gesto despreocupado, pero que en el fondo no era más que una evidencia de sus nervios internos. No quería escuchar aún de parte del rubio las crudas, pero verdaderas palabras de rechazo. Conocía demasiado bien a Kaien para saber que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por suavizarle la situación, y él no estaba para eso. No quería patética compasión. ¡Por Dios! Se sentía como un crío.

-Bien-de sus labios brotó un hondo suspiro-Supongo que has venido a decirme que aún amas a Juri, y que lamentas que me sienta así por ti. Pues, déjalo. Uno no suele escoger de quien enamorarse. No es tu culpa.

Cross abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y su corazón ardió de dolor. Odiaba haberse permitido hacerle sentir así al otro cazador. Definitivamente era uno de los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

-No….

El pitido aumento de intensidad, y el oscuro cazador finalmente tomó el celular que sonaba insistentemente, ubicado en una de las mesas laterales de caoba. Por muy cobarde que sonara, necesitaba un descanso y huir de Kaien. Descolgó el auricular aún mirando fieramente a su inoportuna visita.

Sus agraciadas facciones se contrajeron a medida que parecía escuchar algo, y el rubio temió lo peor.

Lo vio coger su sombrero de un perchero, y caminar hasta la puerta de salida, ignorándolo completamente, para él ya todo estaba dicho.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Pretendes dejarme así?

El moreno detuvo sus pasos, y echándole una mirada superficial por sobre el hombro, le contestó.

-Hubo un ataque-musitó sombrío sin dar más detalles, y reinició la marcha.

El Presidente de la Asociación salió detrás de él, prometiéndose que una vez solucionaran ese asunto del ataque, no dejaría que Yagari se le escapara. Eso si que no. Tenía que hallar una manera de que entendiera de que él también lo amaba con locura desde que lo conocía.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se detuvo para el peliplata. Sintió a su corazón pararse abruptamente, junto a lo que él creía eran todas las funciones biológicas de su cuerpo, y de improviso todas volvieron a la vida en una carrera loca, ensordeciéndolo. Le pareció que abrió la boca varias veces, pero su voz no salió, tenía la garganta reseca, y de lo único que era consiente era de la pregunta que soltó el imponente purasangre.<p>

"_¿Por qué el olor de Takuma Ichijo esta en ti?"_

De pronto tenía la necesidad de justificarse como si su vida dependiera de ello, y aquel simple pensamiento lo dejó fuera de base. No supo si fue el alcohol, o él mismo, pero se enfureció repentinamente. No quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos al castaño.

-Eso no te interesa, Kuran. Yo hago con mi vida lo que quiero-le escupió las palabras con rapidez.

El purasangre apretó la mandíbula, luchando por recuperar el autocontrol, pero sentía que no podía esta vez. El aroma de otro en Zero lo tenía al límite de reventar de celos.

-Te equivocas. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi problema-le susurro letal- Y en estos momentos, Ichijo acaba de meterse con quien ya tiene dueño.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, bastardo?! ¡Yo no soy tuyo!-le gritó el cazador, ofendido ante el hecho de que lo trataran como una propiedad, una cosa ¿Eso era para Kuran? ¿Un juguete? Tenía que habérselo esperado, era obvio que todos eran peones sacrificables para el castaño, menos Yuuki. Aquel pensamiento le molestaba profundamente- Te advierto que dejes en paz a Takuma en todo esto.

Una fina ceja castaña se alzó.

-¿Takuma?-cuestionó escrutándolo detalladamente-Tanta confianza.

Zero alzó la barbilla desafiante.

-Sí, él mismo. No te le acerques.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

El peliplata parpadeó ante la pregunta, y respondió lo único de lo que tenía cierta certeza sobre sus sentimientos por el rubio vampiro.

-Porque lo quiero. Es importante para mí.

Las pupilas chocolates se volvieron rojas. Una promesa violenta de sangre.

-Voy a matarlo-siseó expandiendo su aura, dejando al bar sumido en un asfixiante ambiente. Las personas comenzaron a sujetarse la cabeza o la garganta, y empezaron a caer inconscientes una a una en el lugar en el que estaban.

Kiryu miró a su alrededor preocupado. Su discusión se les había ido de las manos, debían parar ya, eso lo tenía claro, pero aún así algo dentro de él quería más guerra, exigía lastimar al otro tanto como él mismo se sentía.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Takuma. Si le pones un solo dedo encima, Kuran, voy a suicidarme, y acabare con ambos. Adiós vínculo-sentenció con una seguridad que le helo la sangre a Kaname. La única finalidad de sus palabras era herirlo, y lo consiguió.

El rostro pétreo del purasangre se descompuso en una mueca dolorosa. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y en ellos el cazador vio un sufrimiento y una herida de muerte que lo conmocionó, y le dolió a él mismo en la fibra más sensible de su alma. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo con ese ser. Sintió la desazón y el lamento interno del aristócrata vampiro como suyo, y los ojos le escocieron de lágrimas retenidas.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal…tan…vacío? ¿Eso era lo que sentía Kaname o él?

-Kuran….Kaname…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Zero? ¿Suicidarte para librarte de mí?-la sucesión de preguntas salió en voz baja, leve y quebrada. Al peliplata se le dificulto ver la expresión del otro porque su cabello chocolate la cubría- ¿Tanto asco te doy? ¿Tanto repudio sientes por mí? ¿Tanto me odias?

Las bellas amatistas se abrieron conmocionadas, y llenas de desazón.

-Yo…

El menor guardó silencio, no sabía ni que decir. Se suponía que quería a Kaname lejos ¿O no?

-Está bien. Voy a alejarme de ti-capítulo el castaño, cansado. Aunque se le destrozara el corazón y el alma, la vida del peliplata era más importante, nunca se permitiría llevar a ese límite al único ser que amaba, y si tenía que rendirse, lo haría por el momento. Lo que haría con Takuma, bueno eso era otro asunto- Te dejare en paz como tanto deseas.

-¡No!

La exclamación proveniente del cazador los sorprendió a los dos, e instintivamente Kiryu se llevó una mano a la boca como si pretendiera borrar la palabra que salió de sus labios tan impulsivamente. Kaname lo taladró con la mirada, y sólo vio un profundo desasosiego en esos ojos amatistas que adoraba tanto.

-¿No?

-Yo…-el peliplata se interrumpió a si mismo, ni él mismo sabía que era lo que hacía, o lo que pasaba, sólo estaba seguro de que era por culpa de Kuran. Agachó la cabeza, abatido. Se sentía tan quebrado, y perdido.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, el purasangre se aproximo cauteloso a la estilizada figura, y con ambas manos cogió el etéreo rostro del menor, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza, y enfrentar su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zero?-lo cuestionó pausadamente. Quería entender al peliplata porque a través de su vínculo percibía la confusión emocional, y esa ansia del uno por el otro.

-¿Por…por qué?-su mirada violeta se cristalizo, llena de soledad e inseguridades. Había tocado su punto de quiebre finalmente- ¿Por qué…. yo?-pequeñas gotitas saladas brotaron de sus ojos manchando su blanquecina piel. Se odiaba por esa patética muestra de debilidad frente al que supuestamente era su enemigo número uno.

A Kaname se le estrujo el corazón.

-No llores, por favor-le pidió secando con sus propios dedos las lágrimas que iban cayendo.

-No…. no me…digas que hacer, yo…yo hago lo que quiero-le dijo hipando, y rehuyendo la intensidad de sus ojos. Definitivamente era un ser patético- Sólo…sólo responde… ¡idiota!

El castaño sonrió suavemente. Era maravillosa la fuerza y vulnerabilidad que habitaban en el cazador.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Creo estarlo desde que te conocí, pero era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso para aceptarlo. Me enfoque en recuperar a mi hermana, y eliminar a Rido, sin tener en cuenta lo que verdaderamente sentía. No sabes cuanto me odió por la forma en que te trate en ese tiempo-los ojos amatistas abiertos a más no poder debido al asombro, le dieron más valor al vampiro para continuar- Fue cinco años después de marcharnos de la Academia que comencé a notar que te pensaba todo el día, era tan natural para mí como respirar. Ni siquiera fui capaz de materializar mi compromiso con Yuuki, siempre había una excusa. Hasta que un día decidí que tenía que poner mis sentimientos en claro, y me fui de viaje por Europa para aclararme. Cuando regrese no tenía dudas, te amaba. Te amo, y ese anhelo ha ido acrecentándose día adía por ti.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del peliplata. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero esa mirada chocolate era honesta, algo dentro suyo le decía que no le mentía, que lo que veía y sentía era cierto. Era amor, por muy increíble y bizarro que le pareciera.

-Pe…pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Pudiste haberte aparecido antes?

-En un principio, había decidido llevarme mi amor por ti hasta la tumba como una penitencia por como te utilice para proteger a Yuuki y matar a Rido. No me creía digno de merecerte, y aún pienso eso, pero…-Kaname hizo una pausa, trayendo a su memoria un dulce recuerdo que lo hizo sonreír, y que tuvo la virtud de cortarle la respiración a Zero por lo arrebatadoramente atractivo que se veía el castaño-…Te vi un día saliendo de una reunión de cazadores en París, y no pude evitar que mis sentimientos por ti crecieran, y que el deseo por tenerte se volviera mi obsesión. Ordené que regresáramos a Japón, y las oportunidades se dieron solas. Te seguía discretamente en las misiones, y ese día en la bodega cuando secuestraron a tu amiga, tuve que aprovecharlo. Selle el vínculo porque mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

Zero estaba al borde de una hiperventilación severa. Tenía las piernas hechas de gelatina, y sabía que si Kuran no lo estuviera sosteniendo por el rostro, ya hubiese ido a dar de espaldas al piso.

¿Cómo era posible que el Señor Vampiro Puto Amo del Mundo, estuviera enamorado de él?

-No….no sé…que decir…-balbuceó entrecortado el peliplata evitando tener más contacto visual.

-Lo sé.

El peliplata parpadeó varias veces, mordiéndose los labios ante la indecisión y asombro que sentía. Había una calidez inusual removiéndose en su interior, calentándole las venas y generándole un extraño bienestar. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a la adictiva calma que la cercanía del purasangre le provocaba, pero su mente tan entrenada por años a crear pensamientos de aversión ante el vampiro, le mandó enseguida advertencias colosales.

No podía comportarse como una tonta princesa derretida entre los brazos de su salvador. ¡Por Dios, ese no era comportamiento de hombres! ¡Mucho menos de un cazador de élite como él!

-Suéltame, Kuran-le pidió, a pesar de saber que tenía la fuerza necesaria, pese al alcohol en sus venas, para apartarlo por si mismo. El problema era que sentía que no quería hacerlo.

-No, no es suficiente para mí. Nunca lo es-le aclaró, cubriendo el pequeñísimo espacio que los separaba.

Y antes de que el peliplata volviera a hablar, lo calló con su boca. Zero podía sentir su terrible hambre por él, tan fuerte, tan cruda y tan salvaje, lo sintió tan lleno de necesidad y desesperación. Su lado sensato y cuerdo le decía que se separa de él, que aquello estaba muy, muy mal, que no se atreviera a sucumbir al fuego irresistible al que lo invitaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaname, y estaba entregando su boca a la pura dominación de la de él. Había un volcán de anhelo creciendo entre los dos, alimentado por años, ausencias y silencios. Su anhelo, el de él; ya no se veía la diferencia. Ya ninguno sabía dónde empezaba él y dónde acababa el otro.

Su boca, caliente, dura y hambrienta, se amarró sucesivamente a la suya y lo arrastró a otro mundo, a un lugar habitado sólo por el castaño y sus fuertes músculos, su poderosa elegancia, el tacto de sus manos, la agresión dominante de su cuerpo.

El cazador gimió contra esos labios posesivos, totalmente devastado por la acumulación de calor y emociones a su alrededor, corriendo como adrenalina en el estado más puro.

El Rey vampiro sentía ya toda la piel caliente y muy sensible, demasiado sensible como para sentir el roce de un tejido. Necesitaba tener la piel delicada de Zero apretada firmemente contra la suya, por primera vez, y ya no se iba a conformar con fantasías, con esos sueños húmedos que eran el peor de los tormentos. Se juro que nada iba a volver a interponer entre ellos nunca más. Ni siquiera Takuma con el afecto que despertaba en el menor seria lo suficientemente fuerte. Su resolución era completa, total.

Había regresado sólo por tenerlo, y no permitiría que nada lo separara del ser que amaba.

-Lo siento-le dijo, separando sus labios y acercando su cálida boca al oído del menor, con la voz de un oscuro hechicero, erizándole la piel al paso al peliplata, apretándolo contra él para que no se le escapara-Ahora, Zero. Duerme-le ordenó.

La figura del cazador luchó unos instantes como si le estuviera dando un ataque hasta que se desmoronó entre sus brazos, y el castaño lo estrecho con una añoranza ciega.

Miró a su alrededor, seguro de que unos minutos después de que se fueran todo volvería a la normalidad en el bar, sin que nadie pudiera recordar lo sucedido, sólo habría lagunas negras en sus mentes.

Mientras lo llevaba a velocidad vampírica hacía su Pent-house, el castaño se reprochaba internamente su estallido verbal. Había apresurado las cosas diciéndole a Zero sus sentimientos, y aunque era una carta demasiado peligrosa en el juego, esperaba que lo acercara más al peliplata. La repentina aparición de su ex amigo, Takuma Ichijo, cerca de su amor, lo tenía inestable.

En su arrogancia, no pensó jamás que podría aparecer un rival que llegara al corazón del cazador, y sabía que no podía matarlo, como lo haría normalmente, porque en ese caso si que perdería a Zero para siempre. Eliminar al rubio no era una opción de momento. Él no era un santo, y tarde o temprano le haría pagar la osadía al noble. Pobre diablo no tenía idea de que enemigo se había hecho.

Con extremo cuidado, deposito a su preciada carga en su cama. Lo dejó fascinado la forma en que sus aromas se fusionaron. Nadie podía rebatirle que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Una insistente vibración lo sacó de su privada contemplación. Buscó por la habitación hasta que reconoció que el levísimo movimiento provenía de la chaqueta que portaba el cazador. Rebuscó con suavidad la prenda, y dio con el objeto. Identifico en la pantalla del celular el nombre del cazador amigo de Zero: Kaito.

Se preguntó que podría querer ese humano con el ex prefecto. Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, no le parecía pertinente una llamada a esas horas, aunque una vez el celular dejó de vibrar notó que Zero tenía alrededor de diez llamadas perdidas del mismo sujeto, y seis de su ex sensei. Supuso que Kiryu no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban con tanto ajetreo en el bar, y su obvio estado de semi ebriedad, en seguida su cabeza se puso a dar vueltas pensando en que podría haber sucedido para que ambos cazadores buscaran al peliplata.

Kaname se quedó por unos minutos totalmente estático, debatiéndose internamente entre sacar a Zero del hechizo de sueño para que atendiera lo que sea que querían los cazadores de él, o en su defecto dejarlo dormir apaciblemente e ir en persona a averiguar para que solicitaban a su vampiro.

Un breve, pero intenso vistazo al durmiente peliplata le dio la respuesta.

Abandonó raudo el Pent-house, luego de haber asegurado en una serie de hechizos y trampas al ex prefecto, en lo que él fácilmente podría llamar su más bella jaula de oro. A su juicio, y arrogante poder, nada ni nadie podría tocar al ex prefecto sin su beneplácito.

Ya en el exterior de las siempre vivas calles de Tokio, olisqueó instintivamente el aire nocturno, y sus ancestrales dones le gritaron la palabra "Peligro" con oscura malicia, sabía que una perversa red se tejía por donde iba, y que esta se tenía de sangre a cada instante.

El purasangre entrecerró sus ojos, ahora rojizos, ya con la certeza innegable de que en su tablero de ajedrez, su enemigo al fin comenzaba la ronda de ataques frontales. Se sonrió con perversidad, poco y nada le iba a servir el anonimato a quien pretendía desafiarlo, pues iba a destrozarlo hasta que no quedara nada que reconocer.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tomo este apartado para agradecer a quienes se toman el preciado tiempo de dejarme comentario, quienes siguen el fic, y lo han colocado como favorito :)<strong>

**Izumiwi: **Holas!Mmm habrán noches de pasión, pero por ahora no sé si Yori vaya a disfrutarlo ups...Gracias por comentar, y ten por seguro de que Kaname sabrá demostrar que Zero es suyo muajaja.

**ben4kevin:** Hi! I hope that you continue reading this crazy fic, and dont worry Kaname is a good vampire whit his future lover jajajaja. Kisses!

**Lilith Lacie Kiryu :** Beca, Caro y Lilith, realmente lamento la demora, y quiero que sepan que me alegran mucho sus locos comentarios, y ehhh bueno Zero ya no estara tan fácil porque el fic va a ponerse cada vez más oscuro ya lo han visto con lo que ha pasado con Yori... y realmente espero unas gomitas, no sean tan golozas. Abrazos!

**bloody child:** Hi! Thank you for reading me. Kaname and Zero are in a point break because is important that Kiryu accept his feeling or not, and Takuma is a inconditional friend and lover? jojojo maybe. Thank you again...Ohhh yes, kaien is idiot and stupid Omg jajaja.

**FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaeli s:** Ohh mmm aún no se como desenredar el trío KanaZeTaku, pero más que una violación consentida necesitaba aclarar los sentimientos del castaño, y de paso acelerar otros planes como la insipiente relación KAien/Yagari. Ojala te siga gustando el fic, y espero tus comentarios.

**Misaki:** Holis! Lamento haber tardado :( , y por supuesto que no iba a haber primera vez con alcohol de por medio, nada de eso, aunque Kaname va a tener que hacer meritos para ganarse el corazón del cazador porque Zero esta tan dividido como yo de con quien quedarse XD. Mmm bucha, lamento empañar la felicidad de Yori, pero era necesario ojala no me mates...Saludines!

**dark vampire:** Jajaja aún falta que Kaname arme la guerra y fusile Taku por besarse con Zero, pero de que se lo secuestro, jajaja sí que lo hizo XD. Gracias por leer!

**Kira Kuran:** Abrazos, amiga! ufff tú si que defiendes a tu padre jajaja, pero parece que te hace caso porque hechizo a Zero como bella durmiente para tenerlo sólo para él jajaja pobre Takuma que quiere un poquito de amor...Mmm que genial que te guste tanto Cross, yo lo adoro y quiero sacarle partido en su relación con Yagari, vamos a ver si consigue al otro Muajaja...mmm bueno, lo siento por Kaito y Yori...pero se viene el drama OMG. Besos, linda!

**ilovetwilightboys:** Hola! Ojala no te decepcione el capítulo, y ya creo que en el próximo finalmente solucionare el lío entre Toga y Kaien, sino te enviare al primero con un rosón para que lo consueles :)...Gracias por comentar!

**LaOdisea:** Hola, querida! Siento dejarte tanto tiempo en el limbo, pero retorne cada día más recargada jajajaja..y bueno tú Kaname bastardo hasta que se rapto a Zero mmm (¿Qué propones que le haga jajaja? Se aceptan ideas pervertida?) ohhh sí, quiero darle su espacio a los cazadores veteranos, veremos como sale la escritura, y al final ves que no puse a Takume para que no mueras de celos y arcadas jajaja. Saludines, sabes que adore tus reviews! Te cuidas.

**Lesty:** Espero que la curiosidad no te haya devorado XD, y bueno no quiero al pobre Takuma sufriendo tanto, prometo que tendrá un buen fin. Y bueno, Zerito de a poco irá saliendo de sus problemas o entrando en más? jajajaja... Gracias por leer. Cariños.

**Erza:** Hi! Lamento que la escena shojo muriera, pero necesitaba a mi villana :S... y ya vez a Zero no le fue tan mal, con confesión de amor se fue, y hasta como princesa disney quedó jajaja. Saludos!

**Kiryuu Mayuki:** Hola, gracias por comentar, y no, no, no...nada de rape, de eso no hayaras en lo que escribo, no me parece en mi estilo así que no te preocupes :)...

**Natsuki93:** Saludos! Espero te siga gustando el fic, ojala me comentes más para saber que vas pensando de los personajes. Abrazos!

**rouse malfoy:** Jajaja aunque ya te había respondido no importa...sí ya actualice jajaja...y tratare de hacerlo al menos 1 vez al mes XD. Cariños!

**Guest:** jajajaja Hola! Bienvenida al Yaoi, aunque yo también no llevo tanto tiempo en esto como un poquito más de 1 año, de hecho con esta pareja empece a escribir yaoi y es mi segundo fic. Gracias por comentar tú, y tu osito ¿De qué colos es? y sí, lindo y excitante trío OMG. Cariños!

**Darkzuryan:** Gracias al lindo osito XD...y ufff viene de lejos el saludo, yo soy de Chile, pero tengo familia cercana que va a Mexico y hablan maravillas de tu linda tierra. Muchos abrazos, y me ha alegrado muchismo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

Llego con actualización antes de que termine el mes. Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y por supuesto a quienes son tan amables de tomarse un tiempo para comentar. Mmm bueno en este capí no sale Zerito directamente, pero hay encontronazos, y un par de enamorados finalmente se junta.

Espero estarnos leyendo pronto, que estoy preparando un oneshot para el 31 de octubre muy lemonoso :)

Mucha luz, y cariños!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Wings<strong>

**Capítulo 11**

**"Tú no eres el único"**

Una profunda sensación de pánico y lenta agonía lo azotó minutos antes de que doblara, como cualquier persona normal, en la esquina del vecindario donde se encontraba aquel hogar que tan en secreto envidiaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se echo a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana, mientras el pútrido aliento de la muerte le susurraba al oído aquellas mortales palabras que sólo los de su clase eran capaces de entender.

Todas las desastrosas sensaciones que lo embargaban se multiplicaron al notar la puerta de entrada, de la pintoresca casa, entreabierta, y luego como un zarpazo directo en carne viva, le llegó el olor, ofreciéndose a él como el más dulce de los manjares.

Sus bellos ojos se inyectaron en sangre, y como un poseído fue directo a ella.

Su imagen, la de una muñeca rota y envuelta en el más puro carmín, tuvo la virtud de hacerlo reaccionar dolorosamente, y controlar la poderosa hambre que siempre le había despertado la sangre de ella, y que en muy pocas ocasiones tuvo la dicha de disfrutar.

Con el más extremo cuidado cogió entre sus potentes brazos el frágil cuerpo ya casi sin vida, arropándolo contra su pecho sin importarle en lo más mínimo manchar su carísima vestimenta con el vital liquido, y con el pavor más profundo se obligó a mantener a raya el torrente de lágrimas y mudo dolor que deseaba salir expelido por sus ojos y boca.

No tenía tiempo, debía actuar ahora lo más rápido posible, luego tal vez, podría….

Como el noble vampiro que era, utilizó todas sus habilidades para llevarla al hospital privado que manejaba un consorcio de acaudalados seres de la noche. Sabía que allí era el único lugar seguro, y dónde nadie haría preguntas. Y como se lo esperaba casi al instante un grupo de enfermeras, todas ellas vampiras como la mayoría del personal, atendieron a la inconsciente chica, haciéndole las preguntas de rigor hasta que los médicos llegaron y partieron con ella directo al quirófano. Las heridas internas, y la extrema perdida de sangre eran un desaliento, y él sólo esperaba que ocurriera un milagro.

Con las manos temblorosas, y el cuerpo pesado como plomo se dejo caer en una silla de inmaculado blanco, en plena sala de espera. Su cabeza era un torbellino de culpa, impotencia, rabia y dolor. No había que ser un genio para saber quién la había atacado, y cómo había llegado hasta Yori.

Su miseria aumento al saberse el único gestor del sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba.

Aún temblando como una hoja al viento, tomó su celular y marco en discado rápido.

-¡Hola!

-Rima-musito con la voz estrangulada-Necesito que ubiques a Kaito Takamiya.

-¿Qué sucedió, Aidou? ¿Te oyes fatal? ¿Para qué quieres al cazador?

El rubio vampiro, se obligo a pasar saliva y controlar un inminente llanto.

-Sólo ubícalo, y dile que venga al "Hospital Saint Michael", su… su novia tuvo un accidente.

-¡Wakaba! ¡¿Qué le paso?!

Las palabras de su amiga terminaron por colapsarlo.

-¡Sólo hazlo!-le grito antes de colgar, y estrellar el celular contra la cerámica del piso.

Observó el aparato hacerse añicos, y se identifico mortalmente con él. Con desazón se agarró la cabeza entre ambas manos, inclinando su cuerpo, y finalmente dejó que las saladas gotitas se filtraran por su hermoso rostro. Una a una las vio caer contra el suelo con la vista borrosa e internamente, a pesar de no ser creyente, le rogó a cualquier Dios o Dioses que lo escucharan, que la salvaran, que no podía morir el motor más fuete de su vida, y su más grande arrepentimiento, que se lo llevaran a él que no hacía más que generar dolor.

"_Ella, no. Por favor, no resistiría perderla" _Se repetía mentalmente como un sagrado mantra.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo si fueron minutos u horas las que pasó en esa posición, pero el sonido de fuertes pisadas, y el característico aroma lo alerto enseguida de su presencia, pero aún así no hizo nada. Era su culpa, y todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante lo aceptaría sin rechistar.

Por eso no hizo ningún intento de defenderse cuando lo alzaron con violencia del hombro derecho, y lo azotaron con fuerza contra la fría superficie de la pared frente a él. Luego comenzó la sucesión de golpes, entre los que apenas pudo distinguir un par de palabras y sonidos roncos que parecían más gruñidos que otra cosa, pero aún así el rubio noble no hizo absolutamente nada, pese al dolor físico que comenzaba a sentir, y al olor de su propia sangre que distinguía. Se dejó manipular como una muñeca de trapo, y recibió embate tras embate en silencio hasta que sus propios ojos, y respiración irregular, comenzaron a cansarse. Realmente deseaba que lo molieran a golpes, que lo mataran, sentía que su vida había quedado suspendida en el momento en que vio a Sayori herida de muerte.

De pronto se vio envuelto entre unos brazos desconocidos, y se dio cuenta de que no podía mantenerse en pie, y veía borroso.

-¡Suéltalo, Kaito!

El potente y firme grito que más parecía una orden fue lo último que escuchó Aidou Hanabusa antes de perder el conocimiento.

-MALDITO…BASTARDO…TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA…. LO ODIO…VOY A MATARLO….-siseaba descontrolado el castaño cazador luchando por desprenderse de los brazos de Yagari. Él había corrido con el alma en vilo apenas lo localizaron los chupasangres que seguían al Clan Kuran, y le dieron la nefasta noticia. Su preciosa Yori no podía estar pasando por eso-…CHUPASANGRES DEL DEMONIO…-gritó con desesperación, y entonces colapso. Su corazón herido de muerte más la adrenalina vertida en la feroz golpiza que le dio al rubio vampiro, le pasó factura, y se dejó caer contra la figura del cazador azabache.

El amargo y desgarrador llanto inundo el pasillo.

-¡Cálmate, muchacho!-lo amonestó Touga mientras retenía a fuerza de voluntad el peso de Kaito contra él, que se aferraba contra sus ropas como un niño pequeño llorando e hipando desconsoladamente- Llévate al chupasangre de aquí, Cross.

Kaien totalmente paralizado por la intensidad de la escena presenciada, apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza antes de cargar el peso muerto del vampiro, y buscar a alguna enfermera que lo ayudara a curar el maltrecho cuerpo del noble.

* * *

><p>-Fue un acto muy cruel, peor que el de cualquier animal. Dejarla allí abandonada sobre el piso de su casa hasta que se desangrara-fue el comentario serio que lanzó Cross, mirando insistentemente la torva figura de Touga, que no apartaba la vista de Kaito sentado mirando al vacío después de que lograron calmarlo-Yori saldrá de esta, es una chica fuerte. Resistirá porque ama a Kaito, y el amor lo…<p>

-Puedes callarte-lo interrumpió con hosquedad el cazador-Qué sabes tú del amor-susurró con amargura dejando mudo al rubio.

Y aunque era la situación más peliaguda, y delicada en la que se podían encontrar, Kaien entendía que la bomba de tiempo que era su relación con Yagari ya había explotado, y por parte del azabache no había nada más que decir más que simples reproches cargados de dolor. Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, y se armó de valor, le pidió disculpas internamente a Kaito por dejarlo solo, pero ya no podía seguir esperando el momento perfecto.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-le dijo con firmeza-Sígueme.

El Presidente de la Asociación de cazadores no se paro a comprobar si el otro lo seguía pues su intuición ya se lo indicaba. Se movió con soltura por el largo pasillo, y al final de esté, inició el ascenso por la estrecha escalera de servicio. Un cargado silencio acompaño a los hombres por los siguientes pisos hasta que las pálidas manos de Cross empujaron con suavidad la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Un frío viento nocturno los recibió junto a la escasa iluminación del lugar.

Aún sin girarse a verlo, Kaien caminó hasta las barandillas de la azotea, apoyó su cuerpo contra ellas, y mientras observaba la preciosa vista llena de puntos de colores que casi le parecía irreal, se dio la vuelta de un instante a otro, y clavando su mirada directamente en el otro, abrió su corazón.

-Yo te amo. A ti, sólo a ti.

La abierta declaración dejó fuera de lugar por un par de minutos al estoico cazador, que sintió como su corazón dejó de latir, y su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. Se lo quedó mirando como si al rubio le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

-Pe… pero ¿Qué...qué...dices?-balbuceó totalmente cortado cuando recupero el habla, aquel gesto le pareció sumamente tierno a su interlocutor.

-Te amo-volvió a repetirle, imprimiéndole a su voz un matiz de suma dulzura. Era tan liberador poder al fin decírselo, que hubiese gritado y saltado como un crío por todo el lugar si la situación no fuera tan seria y tensa.

Y fue precisamente esa segunda afirmación la que le regreso la racionalidad al azabache, quien apretó los labios contrariado.

-¿Y pretendes que te crea después de escucharte durante años hablar de tu perfecta Juri Kuran?-cuestionó dolido.

El silencio que siguió fue suficiente para Touga, que no podía creer a cabalidad que lo dicho por su "amigo" fuera cierto. Después de todo llevaban demasiados años conviviendo uno al lado del otro, y jamás Cross mostró el más mínimo interés amoroso en su persona. No podía creerle. Así que su mente practica lo llevaba a sacar conclusiones de que le decía aquello por lástima, por la amable compasión que el antiguo director mostraba ante todo.

"_Estúpido Kaien ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ Se dijo así mismo. No estaba dispuesto a aferrase a ninguna esperanza, prefería destruirlas con sus propias manos antes de que lo dañaran más a él.

Cansado de todo lo que le parecía una tonta obra de teatro, Touga se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

Al verlo, a Cross el más puro miedo le mordió el alma con afilada crueldad.

-¡No!...-le gritó con una desesperación horrenda apoderándose de sus huesos-Yagari, por favor….No te vayas….-le rogó con la voz apunto de quebrársele.

El azabache suspiro derrotado, deteniendo su caminar, sin fuerzas para enfrentarlo. El rubio tenía demasiado poder sobre él.

-Si lo que dices es cierto…Es muy tarde para nosotros, Kaien-musito con lentitud, ya no quería más drama, tenían suficiente ya con una chica herida; un purasangre loco suelto por ahí; Zero otra vez desaparecido; un inestable Kaito, para sumarle además sus problemas amorosos- Yo tenía una razón para no decir nada de mis sentimientos, te creía completamente enamorado de Juri, ¿Pero tú? ¿Por qué callaste si supuestamente me amabas?

El rubio cerró los ojos, y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Fui un cobarde, y lo acepto-respondió con cautela- Tú siempre estabas tan lejano a pesar de nuestra amistad. Con el paso de los años me parecías cada vez más imposible, inaccesible. Jamás creí que tú…

-Te amara-completó por él la frase Yagari.

-Sí-aceptó mirándolo con infinito arrepentimiento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el otro se diera la vuelta para mirarlo-Dame una oportunidad.

-No lo sé, quizás no debemos estar juntos-le dijo con amargura, comprendiendo que el peor verdugo que ambos habían tenido era el silencio- Tal vez sólo somos un mal chiste del destino.

Aquello era algo que superaba a Kaien con todas sus fuerzas. Ver al hombre que amaba y adoraba hasta en sus sueños, totalmente derrotado, lo volvía loco de angustia, por eso sin titubear esta vez, se acercó a él con rapidez, y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, estrechándolo contra su pecho, totalmente decidido a no dejarlo escapar. Iba a conseguir que estuvieran juntos a pulso si era necesario.

-No...No…No…-negó con su cabeza pegada a la fuerte y esbelta espalda del otro hombre-Touga, yo…yo soy un idiota, un imbécil, un inseguro, descuidado, infantil, excéntrico, tonto y… sí, quise mucho a Juri, como la amiga que me acogió y fue la muda confidente de mis confusiones cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, y no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, si estaba bien o mal, si tú algún día podrías mirarme con otros ojos, o me tacharías de degenerado-posesivo apretó el agarre del que tenía preso al cazador-pero…sólo a ti te he amado. Siempre has sido tú.

Con extrema suavidad, tratándolo como si se tratara del más fino cristal, fue girando el cuerpo de Yagari entre sus brazos. Sabía que ambos se habían hecho mucho daño, más inconsciente que conscientemente, pero estaba resuelto a compensarlo por todo, a curarlo si él así lo dejaba. Buscó su único ojo visible, y se apretó contra él, buscando un abrazo afanosamente.

-Por favor, dime si aún te queda un poco de esperanza aquí para nosotros-con suavidad le señalo el lugar de su corazón, donde apoyo una de sus manos.

El cuerpo de Touga Yagari se relajo por completo, demasiado abrumado por la intensa conversación ¿Era posible de qué en verdad la vida no fuera tan asquerosa y Kaien lo amara? Aún le costaba creer que no se tratara de uno de esos sueños, que en contadas ocasiones, se permitía tener ¿Seria capaz de darse esa oportunidad?

-Eres el idiota más grande del mundo, Kaien-le murmuro a unos palmos de distancia, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Aquel mínimo gesto fue suficiente para Cross, que casi se creía flotando en una nube rosa. Acortó el espacio que los separaba, y pego sus labios a los contrarios, jurándose a si mismo que sólo con Yagari estaría así. El rose de sus bocas, pronto quiso mucho más, y éstas se abrieron para recibir a sus ansiosas lenguas que deseaban conocerlo todo del otro. Un aguijonazo de caliente placer y dicha les recorrió la columna vertebral a medida que la caricia bucal evolucionaba en un beso hambriento, y húmedo. Se estrecharon mutuamente, totalmente embriagados de necesidad.

Su primer beso estaba resultando la experiencia más cargada y erótica, que habían tenido en toda su vida.

-Te amo-ninguno de los dos tuvo la certeza de quien fue el que lo pronunció primero, entre medio de sus labios entrelazados, pero no les importaba.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname averiguó casi enseguida, mediante uno de sus subordinados las razones por las cuales buscaban a su cazador, y supo al instante que aquello era un tentempié para su enemigo. Estaba creando algo de pánico y dolor cerca de Zero, y sus allegados, para debilitarlo y al final dar el zarpazo, pero con qué recompensa ¿la vida o muerte del peliplata? ¿O su propia cabeza?<p>

Sumido en su retahíla de pensamientos y planes, ingreso al complejo clínico, en donde fue puesto al día del estado físico de Sayori Wakaba por el mismísimo administrador del hospital, que incluso le ofreció su oficina para que descansara. Y allí mientras observaba a la mañana de un nuevo día avanzar, fue visitado por Cross y Yagari, con los cuales trazaron nuevos planes, y comentaron sobre las posibilidades de recuperación de la amiga de Zero, luego de que le indujeran un coma esperando una buena evolución.

Se quedó en el lugar por el resto del día, y ya al atardecer recibió la visita por la que había esperado. Era tan predecible. Por supuesto que iba a volver corriendo a Tokio después de enterarse de lo sucedido con su amiga.

Tres golpes en la puerta, y luego de un "Pase" pronunciado por sus labios, la brillante y rubia cabellera oro del noble se asomaba por la oficina.

-Kaname, que sorpresa-lo saludo con una sonrisa a medias después de cerrar la puerta, era bastante obvio que con la situación actual sus ánimos no fueran los de siempre.

-Ichijou.

Pronto el rubio reconoció el olor, y su estomago se contrajo de ansiedad y preocupación ¿Por qué el purasangre tenía impregnado el aroma del peliplata?

-Esperaba verte para…charlar-le dijo con su voz cadenciosamente sedosa-Cross me ha dicho que ahora eres un activo colaborador de nuestra causa, y un muy buen amigo del cazador Zero Kiryu.

Los profundos ojos verdes parpadearon, y puso su cuerpo en tensión. Por lo visto, había algo que se le escapaba, pero que al parecer tenía relación con cierto ex humano.

-Sólo quiero ayudar-le dijo cordial, tratando de disipar el ambiente-Me alegra verte. Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera ir a ver como se encuentra Kaito.

Pero antes de que se moviera, los ahora rojizos ojos de su acompañante lo dejaron clavado al piso. Cualquier movimiento en falso era altamente peligroso.

-Zero es mío. Estamos unidos por toda la eternidad. No vuelvas a tocarlo, ni a acercarte a él-afirmó tajante, y para el de ojos verdes fue como si se le hubiera abierto el cielo. Por fin, lo comprendió todo.

Apretó los puños de sus pálidas manos.

-Tú no eres el único con un vínculo con Zero-le dijo con valentía, y con una imperiosa necesidad de demostrar su lugar en la vida del cazador- Él bebió de mí, y nos hemos besado porque así lo queríamos ¿Puedes decir tú, poderoso purasangre, que Zero ha hecho algo libremente por ti? ¿Te ha escogido a ti?

A pesar de que un dolor indescriptible lo estaba consumiendo por dentro ante sus palabras, ante la atroz revelación de que los deseados labios de su cazador habían sido tomados por el despreciable noble, el purasangre se mantuvo estoico. Tratando de ser frío y directo. No era el lugar adecuado, ni el tiempo para desatar su furia.

-Te matare-siseo con absoluta seguridad, luego de un tiempo en silencio.

-No lo dudo. De hecho, lo esperare…-le dijo con aire sombrío-… pero entonces lo perderás por toda la eternidad.

-Es mío, no podrá huir de mí jamás-sentenció con esa soberbia propia de los de su clase.

Takuma abrió los ojos perturbado ante la actitud del vampiro, ni siquiera en el pasado con Yuuki, había actuado tan posesivo y territorialista. Entonces lo observó, sondeó esa mascara de perfección, y encontró el fallo. A pesar de que en esa extraña situación ninguno de los dos pretendía dar el brazo a torcer porque se trataba de una guerra por amor, el rubio había sido lo más cercano a un amigo para el castaño, y sabía leerlo. Veía dentro de esa fortaleza de poder una serie de fisuras, demasiado finas para cualquier otro ojo, pero él las entendía. Kaname estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de perder lo único que había amado.

El noble soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que no le temía al purasangre, ahora sólo sentía una extraña compasión por él. Al final de todo, a la alta nobleza vampírica lo menos que se le enseñaba, era expresar los sentimientos, y a cultivar el amor.

-Kaname, amarlo es aceptarme como parte de su vida al igual que todo lo que lo rodea-le habló con suavidad, quizás en el futuro se arrepentiría de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero aún sentía afecto por su ex amigo- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Eres capaz de amar a alguien sin volverlo tu prisionero? ¿Abrirías la jaula en la que lo encerraste sin esperar nada, ni pedirle nada a cambio, sólo por el simple hecho de verlo feliz?

El purasangre apretó la quijada, y odió con todas sus fuerzas la manera analítica y conciliadora que siempre había formado parte de la personalidad de Ichijou. Lo cuestionaba para hacerlo dudar, para reflexionar. ¡Maldito! Ojala fuera tan fácil arrancarle el corazón de cuajo, y bañarse con su sangre, tal vez así la presión en su pecho se iría.

-Yo no voy a quitarte a Zero. Él es el único que escogerá a quien desea como compañero a su lado.

De pronto, todos los vidrios del piso en el que se encontraban explotaron simultáneamente, y Takuma se vio azotado por una poderosa fuerza contra una pared, el golpe le hizo sonar los huesos, y a duras penas alcanzó a alzar un brazo para cubrirse de los pedazos de ventana que volaron por el despacho. Al cesar todo estruendo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse completamente solo en el lugar.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

><p>"<em>Verlo feliz"<em> ¿Qué era capaz de hacer él por su cazador? Todo. Absolutamente todo. Mataría por él. Viviría por él. Se volvería filántropo, vegetariano, pobre...lo que fuera. Zero sólo tenía que pedirlo, y se haría ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera el peliplata? Él no había querido enjaular a Zero, pero éste le rechazaba, lo despreciaba, y esa era la única forma que conocía para mantenerlo a su lado. La verdad era que no confiaba en que el ex humano se quedara junto a él si lo dejaba libre.

¿Por qué lo escogería? ¿A un purasangre? Causa de su más profundo odio y pesar.

Kaname luchó, adentro del ascensor que bajaba, por no desatar sus poderes y destruirlo todo a su paso como una bestia, como el demonio vengador que se sentía. Takuma lo había dejado contra las cuerdas con su perorata, y ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que hacía. Estaba titubeando, y eso no era propio de él. Además, se sentía sumamente triste, y dolido.

Al abrirse las puertas, decidió que por ahora lo único que necesitaba era ver a Zero. Su certeza, y única verdad. Sintió la presencia de uno de sus nobles, pero lo ignoró, mas esté último no parecía opinar lo mismo.

Aidou divisó a su idolatrado Rey saliendo del ascensor, y se apresuro a ir a su encuentro, ya que una vez despertó de la feroz golpiza, medito suficiente para tomar una decisión. Lo alcanzó casi a la salida.

-Kaname-sama-lo llamó vacilante antes de que se marchara su líder, y perdiera todo el valor que el desesperante horror de perder a Sayori le dio.

-¿Qué quieres, Aidou?-le contestó letal, no estaba de ánimos para aguantarse los problemas de Hanabusa. Por supuesto que sabía del desagradable encuentro entre su noble y el cazador Takamiya, para nadie era un secreto el pasado en común, y la antigua relación amorosa con Sayori Wakaba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo menos que se sentía era con las ganas de hacer de paño de lágrimas, o de compadecerse porque el rubio terminara golpeado como saco de boxeo, si aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, bien merecido se lo tenía. Él no se imaginaba cambiando a Zero por poder.

Hanabusa se atraganto con su propia saliva, pero se obligó a hablar antes de que perdiera la oportunidad.

-Yo… yo sé quien esta detrás de todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Y como es mi costumbre, quiero agradecer los bellos reviews que han acompañado el capítulo pasado:<strong>

**-ben4kevin:** HI! thank you for your concern and suport in this fic. Now I´m good. Please, tell me your opinion of the characters, is important to me, because you are a reading so amazing and constant :). I especting your review and I hope know a litle more about you. Kisses.

**-LaOdisea**: Hola, cariño! jajaja bueno, ahora llegó Año Nuevo xd, viste actualice antes muy motivada por tu review, y aunque me odies, y me ames, me estoy esforzando jajaja...y aunque no hay Zero en el capí, hubo algo de duelo de machos. Mmm no sé si dejar viva a Yori o no, en mi mente anda la perversa y yaoi idea (casi imposible) de hacer un aidou/Kaito XD es una locura ¿o no? ¿Qué dices tú?. Y para que desvirgen a Zero creo que faltaran entr capís, que hay que luchar con los malos también, igual quiero darle a Kaname un poco más de vulnerabilidad, es un personaje con tanto matiz que da mucho (y que quiero raptar y esclavizar a mi cama), y sobre el lemon jojojo yo también lo quiero hard XD. Y con Kaien y Yagari, a los dos no les podía dar más tiempo, o resolvian su drama amoroso o se iba por el caño, ojala te haya gustado, trate de hacerlo más adulto que meloso, también pensé como para cambiar poner como uke a Touga, y seme a Cross, o es muy loco?. Ohhh! He estado pensando un nuevo fic de este par, pero en universo alterno, con ichiru y takuma comos secundarias, tal vez podriamos colaborar juntas, avisame por interno si te gusta, y te pongo al día con la idea. Y GRACIAS, GRACIAS por comentar tan largo, me encantaaaaaaaaaaaa. Besos y abrazos!

**-Lilith Lacie Kiryu**: Holas, lilith, caro y beca, gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo el fic, y apoyarlo con su alegria ehhh excentrica jajaja :). Mmm bueno, creo que todas la cargamos con Yuuki, es que se me hace tan poco querible XD. Mmm y no se preocupen que Takuma da batalla decente, tiene harto con lo que llevar la delantera, es el único que cuenta con conocer tanto a Zero como a Kaname, pobre purasangre, le dieron paliza verbal, debe ser consolado ¿o no?. Mmm les gusto la paliza a Aidou? Aún no se se dejar viva a Yori...confusión, confusión...tengo un pecado, mi cabeza quiere un aidou/kaito, no me cuelguen porfis. Y Yagari con Cross van a empezar a vivir su romance, Al finnnnnnnnn :)... Saludos grandes, y nos estamos leyendo.

**-dark vampire:** Gracias por comentar, y ojala te siga gustando el fic :)

**-Erza S:** Jajajaja :) Hola! que alegría que estes disfrutando la historia, y sobre ese trío, bueno se dio solo, y por lo visto es de mucho gusto, además de que son tan guapos...XD. Gracias por comentar. Abrazos!

**-Lesty:** Holas! Ufff yo también extrañaba esto de publicar, y saber de ustedes. Ehhh gracias porque te guste tanto el fic, y por comentar, por supuesto. Ehh Takuma no se quedara a vestir santos, he descubierto que lo quieren mucho, y no me perdonaria hacerlo sufrir innecesariamente. Te ha gustado cómo ha quedado Yagari con Kaien? Hubo un momento en que me pense lo de que se lo comiera a besos, pero hubiera terminado peor que Aidou xd. Con Yori todo esta en veremos, no sé si viva o no...Gracias de nuevo, y Saluditos!

**-Selysse:** Gracias por encontrar bueno mi trabajo :)... y ojala te siga gustando. Estoy intentando actualizar seguido, y pronto el tema Zero, Taku y Kaname va haciendo catarsis. Y sobre Yori, la tenemos en coma con 2 galanes peleandose por ella, mmm que viva o no depende de mi mente yaoi. XD...Cariños, y espero saber tus opiniones.

**-Naoki Hikou**: OHHH :) Gracias! Animate no más a comentar, todo lo que me digas será bienvenido, aquello me enriquece e igual me motiva a actualizar. Sobre el trío, creo que hay una parte perversa y pervertida en mí que quiere dejarlos así ¿No sería tan placentero para Zero tener a semejantes bombones amandolo por la eternidad? ¿Por qué hay que escoger? Xd jajaja soy demasiado golosa..y Yuuki, bueno, tenía que ser villana, llego tarde a mi repartición de personajes jajaja...y eso que aún le falta mostrar más. En fin, gracias por animarte, y espero leer más de ti. Cariños!


End file.
